Kewarasan yang Patut Dipertanyakan
by Azure Shine
Summary: Cerita tentang 4 orang pembunuh bayaran dan 1 gadis yang mempunyai kelainan kepribadian ganda. 1 kepribadian asli dengan 6 kepribadian lain. Multipair. S-chan/Itachi, S-san/Sasuke, S-nee/Naruto, slight S-chan/Sasori Tamat
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: Kewarasan yang patut dipertanyakan.**

* * *

 **Pairing: MultiSaku**

 **SasuSaku/ItaSaku/SasoSaku /NaruSaku**

 **Five-shot.**

* * *

 **Persembahan buat my BELOVED reader,** durarawr.

 **Hai, Minna :D Azure hadir dengan fanfict baru. Maaf g bisa fokus ma fanfict yang masih harus lanjut tapi Azure greget pengen numpahin ide baru. Trus ini permintaan dari** durarawr **, semoga suka fanfict baru ini. Tenang ja, Azure akan lanjut Sequel BM dan Prince Charming, tapi kalo Team Seven kya y bakal Hiatus dulu. Soalnya g da ide. Oke, enjoy.**

* * *

Summary: Empat orang ini terlihat normal seperti kebanyakan orang, mereka bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dengan baik, mereka mengerti rasa sakit, mereka bisa tertawa jika bahagia, tidak ada catatan penyakit baik raga maupun jiwa. Mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa mereka menjadi pembunuh tersadis didunia padahal umur mereka masih menginjak usia remaja? Disaat mereka membantai habis rumah keluarga kaya mereka menemukan seorang gadis yang terkurung diruang bawah tanah. Menurut catatan keluarga dia adalah putri pertama dari keluarga Haruno, gadis yang mengidap kelain jiwa, Multiple Personality Disorder.

* * *

 **-Main Character-**

Sakura: Sosok sebenarnya dari Sakura Haruno, sifatnya penurut, suka membuat orang bahagia dan paling anti melukai seseorang. Keahliah: Mengobati dan memasak.

Sakura-chan: Kepribadian anak umur 5 tahun, kekanakan, manja dan pemaksa jika menginginkan sesuatu. Suka melakukan kekerasan jika keinginan tidak dipenuhi dan tidak merasa ia salah karena memiliki jiwa yang polos. Keahlian: Kekuatan super.

Sakura-sama: Kepribadian wanita berumur 20 tahun, seorang pengusaha yangkutubuku dan workaholic. Keahlian: Kecerdasan dan ahli dalam bernegoisasi.

Sakura-kun: Keperibadian laki-laki remaja, gamer dan hacker. Womanizer. Keahlian: Hacking.

Sakura-nee: Keribadian seorang kakak perempuan, tenang dan dewasa. Mengetahui semua kepribadian Sakura dan sering menjadi penjelas atau pelerai jiwa kepribadian lain berbuat ulah. Keahlian: Babysitter.

Sakura-nii: Kepribadian lelaki dewasa, angkuh, dingin, suka berkelahi(tidak sungkan membunuh) dan membenci orang-orang. Kepribadian yang paling berbahaya. Jarang muncul kecuali Sakura mengalami emosi yang benar-benar besar. Keahlian: Martial art dan weapon master.

Sakura-san: Keribadian yang sangat pesimis, masochist, dan menyukai hal-hal yang menyangkut mencabut nyawanya. Hikkikomori. Keahlian: Tahan akan rasa sakit baik mental dan raga.

 **-Akatsuki –-**

Itachi Uchiha: Leader dari Akatsuki, para kriminal kelas dunia. Sifatnya tenang, murah senyum dan berwibawa, tapi dingin dan tak berperasaan pada korbannya. Lebih suka memerintah dan memakai metode alat-alat penyiksaan daripada turun tangan langsung.

Sasuke Uchiha: Adik dari Itachi, getlemen dan cerdas. Sebenarnya ketus dan dingin. Suka turun tangan langsung untuk menyiksa musuh. Kegemarannya adalah memutilasi dengan pedang kusanagi miliknya.

Sasori Akasuna: Penggemar boneka. Sikapnya polos dan perhatian. Tapi sebenarnya pendiam, gemar mengotak-atik tubuh manusia dan menjadikan mereka cyborg. Dia juga ahli membuat robot atau android.

Naruto Namikaze: Sahabat dan teman sejak kecil Sasuke dan Itachi. Periang dan ramah. Womanizer dan suka memperkosa. Menyukai senjata sejenis pistol. Tipe sniper serangan jarak jauh tapi bisa juga jarak dekat, tergantung keadaan dan kondisi.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Siapa yang sakit jiwa?**

* * *

 _Sakit jiwa itu.. siapa?_

 _Aku yang dikurung karena berbahaya.._

 _...atau mereka yang berkeliaran bebas tapi membahayakan?_

Empat orang berjenis kelamin sama berkumpul disebuah ruangan, ruangan itu sangat luas sehingga muat akan lima belas orang dan entah kenapa sangat gelap, hanya pencahayaan dari televisi layar lebar didinding dan laptop mahal diatas meja ditengah ruangan. Diapit oleh beberapa kursi dan sofa empuk nan mewah dengan corak yang unik dan elegan. Empat orang itu duduk memandangi televisi yang menampilkan sebuah berita, satu dari mereka sibuk mengutak-atik laptop akan urusannya sendiri.

"Kita jumpa lagi di Konoha News, pemirsa! "reporter wanita di Televisi membuka acara beritanya, dimulai dari sapaan, memperkenalkan diri dan kemudian menuju keinti acara ini yaitu berita. "Selang beberapa hari ini kriminalitas semakin marak terjadi, apalagi akan kasus dari organisasi Akatsuki yang selalu meresahkan negeri Konoha ini. Organisasi itu semakin gencar menyebarkan kriminalitas mereka, baru-baru ini mereka membunuh dua dari pengusaha kaya dan sukses di konoha dan seorang duta dari negeri Iwa. Selesai membunuh mereka, kami selalu menemukan pesan dari Organisasi Akatsuki berupa kartu berlambang awan merah. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui identitas mereka ataupun jumlah dari organisasi itu. "

Selesai mendengar berita itu, ke-empat penghuni ruangan ini tersenyum meremehkan atas kalimat terakhir dari sang reporter.

' _Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang tahu indentitas kami.'_ Serentak mereka berpikir bersamaan.

Salah seorang pria yang terlihat riang dan bersemangat mematikan televisi itu dengan remote yang diambil dari atas meja. Ia menciptakan suasana hening untuk berbicara agar perkataannya diterdengar jelas.

"Kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini kita sangat sibuk tapi apa yang kita lakukan sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak keberatan dengan ini semua." Seringainya senang.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku ketagihan, apalagi yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, aniki?" salah satu dari tiga orang mendengar perkataan orang pertama tadi setuju. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada orang disebelahnya.

"Hn. Kita akan mengunjungi kediaman Haruno, mereka mengkhianati kita dengan bekerja sama bersama agen FBI untuk menangkap kita." Orang yang disebelah itu, satu-satunya orang tertua diantara mereka mengusulkan. Walaupun dibilang usul tapi sebenarnya mereka semua tahu bahwa itu perintah karena ia akan menghukum siapapun yang membantah ucapannya.

"Cih! Tua bangka dan jalang itu benar-benar tolol! Cari mati mereka! Padahal kita sudah membantu dengan membunuhi para saingan bisnis mereka, ternyata mereka musuh dalam selimut!" Orang yang pertama bicara tadi membentak marah.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, dua orang itu terlalu gila harta sehingga tidak mau membayar kita sepeserpun. Begitu kita selesai menjalankan permohonan mereka kita pasti tidak dibutuhkan lagi dan akan mereka habisi. Sekaligus dengan penghargaan dan kehormatan membantu menangkap para kriminal kelas besar mereka dapatkan. Sekali lempar dua burung mati." Jelas seorang yang daritadi diam, ia asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu teman mereka, semua saling bertatapan penuh arti, berdikusi tanpa berbicara. Mereka tersenyum kala sesuatu yang didiskusikan telah mencapai hasilnya, sebuah persetujuan. Mereka tersenyum dengan berbagai makna, senyuman riang nan bersemangat, senyuman kelam, senyuman dingin dan senyuman sadis.

Seorang yang lebih tua tadi dan yang pertama mebawa-bawa nama Haruto membuka mulutnya, berkata:

"Let's pay them visit."

Semua mengangguk cepat dengan perasaan tidak sabaran.

* * *

 _Sakit jiwa itu.. apa?_

 _Aku yang berusaha berbuat baik walaupun tidak semuaskan.._

 _...atau mereka yang selalu puas akan perbuatan buruknya?_

"Hentikan! Maafkan kami, Akatsuki!"

"Tolonglah, ampuni kami. Kami janji tidak akan mengkhianati kalian lagi!"

"Ya, akan kami berikan apapun yang kalian minta. Uang, pertama, emas, semuanya kami berikan!"

"Hee~ apapun yang kami mau?"

Didalam sebuah kamar luas nan mewah, lima orang berkumpul. Lima pria dan satu wanita. Tiga orang yang berpakaian misterius dan dua orang bersuami istri. Ruangan itu terlihat berantakan, pecahan kaca, selimut, barang-barang berserakan dilantai. Seorang pria yang berdiri paling depan dari dua pria dibelakangnya mengacungkan pistol pada pasangan suami istri.

"Ya, ambil semua yang kalian mau dari kami tapi tolong bebaskan nyawa kami!" sang istri berusaha memohon dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas. Mencoba meminta belas kasihan.

Tapi sayang.

Percuma.

DOR!

Peluru keluar dari moncong pistol, terbang menuju tubuh sang suami tepat dibagian jantung. Darah menyembur keluar, tubuh itu kehilangan kontrolnya dan jatuh dengan keras menimpa lantai. Mati seketika.

Pria yang menembak tadi meniup ujung pistol dan memasukan pistolnya kesaku celana.

"Baiklah, aku beri kau kesempatan. Aku beri kau masa hidup selama sepuluh detik, jika kau bisa berlari keluar dari pintu dalam hitungan sepuluh maka akan aku bebaskan nyawamu."

"Be-benarkah?!" sang istri terlihat lega, ada sedikit harapan mengingat jaraknya dan pintu keluar tidak begitu jauh.

"Satu.." pria itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang wanita, ia mulai menghitung.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kemurahan sang pembunuh suaminya ia langsung berdiri dan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu.

"Dua…"

Sedikit lagi.

"Tiga.."

Lagi.

"Empat.."

Ia mencoba menambah kecepatan.

"Lima.."

Ia tersandung dan jatuh tapi cepat berdiri.

"Enam.."

Kakinya terasa sakit tapi ia tetap berlari.

"Tujuh.."

Hampir sampai,

"Delapan.."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin untuk menggapai kenop pintu.

"Sembilan.."

Ia memegang kenop pintu dan..

"Sepuluh."

CRASH!

Wanita itu terpaku berdiri, tubuhnya masih memegang gagang pintu. Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari mulutnya, jatuh keleher, baju dan dibagian perutnya terlihat sebuah benda tajam yang menembus tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang panjang menikam perutnya, tembus sampai pedang itu berdiri tinggi, terdiam didepan matanya. Tidak lama ditariknya lagi pedang itu, keluar dari tubuh sang wanita. Sang wanita terjatuh dilantai dan mati seketika, sedangkan orang yang menusuknya yang menatap wanita itu datar.

 _Sakit jiwa itu.. kenapa?_

 _Aku yang karena diperlakukan tidak semena-mena.._

 _..atau mereka yang suka berbuat seenaknya._

"AHHHH! Teme! Kau curang, main rebut sendirian! Wanita itu mangsaku!"pria bersenjata pistol tadi berteriak tidak terima.

"Hn, diam!" sedangkan pria yang bersenjata pedang hanya membalas sekenanya.

"Kau-"

Mencium ada pertengkaran, satu orang yang tadi hanya mengawasi melerai mereka. Ada sedikit kejanggalan dengan orang ini, ia mempunyai wajah dan kulit manusia tapi beberapa mesin terekat ditubuhnya. Entah dia bisa disebut manusia atau bukan.

"Hentikan, Fox-san! Kita masih mempunyai banyak kerjaan setelah ini, kita harus melanjutkan menggeledah kamar ini dan menemukan petunjuk tentang hubungan keluarga konglomerat Haruno dengan FBI. Tidak ada waktu yang boleh terbuang percuma, master memperintahkan hal itu pada saya." Sikapnya sangat berwibawa dan patuh menjalankan perintah atasannya bagaikan seorang prajurit, tapi matanya kosong tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan dan suaranya terdengar robotic.

"Ck, dasar Cyborg!" pria yang mempunyai nama samaran Fox itu mengeluh tapi ia menuruti karena itu memang tujuan mereka kesini setelah membunuh dua pengkhianat yang kita tergeletak tanpa nyawa dilantai. Ia berdiri tenang menunggu hasil pekerjaan Cyborg dalam memeriksa ruangan dengan laser mata pemeriksanya yang canggih. Pria lainpun hanya pergi berdiri menunggu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang yang bersenjata pedang bosan, iapun menggeledah dengan insiatif sendiri. Ia menemukan sesuatu dan menyuruh dua rekan lain mendekatinya. Merekapun berkumpul membentuk segitiga.

"Ada apa, Teme? Kau menemukan petunjuk tentang sesuatu?"

"….." sang Cyborg hanya diam menunggu penjelasan.

"Ya, aku menemukannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini petunjuk yang kita cari atau bukan." ia memperlihatkan mereka sebuah kertas yang lusuh, bernoda dan penuh titik-titik disana.

Hening.

"APA! Cuma kertas sampah itu kau ambil pusing! Kau gila!"

"…."

Merasa dilecehkan, ia bukannya marah tapi justru kasihan akan kebodohan rekannya itu. Sementara cyborg yang pendiam menatap kertas itu dengan serius, ia mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak mengadari arti kertas ini?"

"Arti apa? Cuma kertas lecek dan kumuh."

"Hahh.. bodoh. Baiklah aku beri petunjuk, menurutmu apa yang menonjol dan mengherankan ketika kita masuk ke mansion ini?"

"Para penjaga yang banyak? Tapi mereka lemah, kita sudah menghabisi mereka semua dengan mudah."

"Bodoh, bukah itu! Sesuatu yang ada disetiap ruangan tapi acak dan tidak berurutan."

"?"

"IDIOT!" seorang dengan nama ledekan Teme menepuk wajahnya frustasi.

Sang Cyborg prihatin dengan usaha salah satu rekannya dan memberi Fox petunjuk nyata. Ia menepuk pundaknya dan menunjuk dinding didekat tempat tidur, dinding itu tergambar sebuah angka yang menunjukan angka 50.

"OHHHHH!" akhirnya orang yang bingung tadi mengerti. "Angka menurutmu? Benar juga, disetiap rumah ini selalu ada angka walaupun dalam bentuk sembunyi-sembunyi ataupun terlihat."

"Ada 99 angka dirumah ini, Master sudah menyelidikinya dengan mengintau semua ruangan dirumah ini ketika meng-hack kamera CCTV."

"Ya, dan kalian bisa lihat titik-titik ini bukan iseng belaka. Ia menyentuh darah dipedangnya dan menggambar sesuatu dikertas itu. "Titik-titik ini adalah sebuah password yang jika kita sambungkan dari titik pertama sampai akhir akan menjadi beberapa angka." Selesai menyambungkan titik terlihatlah beberapa nomor dikertas itu.

14-36-66-71-93

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi nomor-nomor ini mencurigakan dan menarik perhatianku."

"Well, apa yang kita tunggu! Ayo kita berpencar!"

Merekapun berpencar menuju ruangan yang tertuju pada nomor itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menunjukan apa yang berhasil mereka temui dari ruang yang berisi lima nomor dikertas.

Sesuatu yang pipih dan berbentuk segi empat. Sang Cyborg menyambungkannya dan terbentuklah sebuah rubik yang lengkap tapi tidak beraturan. Dimainkannya rubik itu dan terbentuklah sebuah angka. Angka 38.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dan bergegas menuju ruangan nomor 38. Perpustakaan.

Mereka menggeledah ruangan itu disegala penjuru dan menemukan hasilnya ketika karpet dibawah sofa lunak diangkat. Sebuah pintu bawah tanah. Seperti ruangan bawah tanah umumnya, ada tangga yang menurun, ruangannya gelap dan sempit tapi ada udara sehingga obor-obor didinding sebagai penerangan menyala. Semakin berjalan mereka menemukan koridor dan tiga kamar. Kamar dibagian kiri, kamar dan lurus.

Dengan katana dipinggangnya, pria itu melangkah maju menuju ruangan yang lurus didepan. Ia membuka pintunya dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan sel-sel berpintu jeruji besi. Bau darah menyengatnya tetapi menyandang profesinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia terus melangkah mendekati salah satu sel, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, berbeda dengan sel lain yang bersih, sel diujung ruangan sangat berantakan dan kotor akan darah. Kertas-kertas dan buku berserakan, darah menodai buku dan lantai dari semen. Pria itu memperhatikan judul dari buku-buku itu, semuanya buku pelajaran yang menyangkut urusan wirausahaan seperti, ekonomi, leadership, presentasi dan sebagainya. Jumlahnya sangat banyak sehingga menggunung.

Sesuatu berwarna merah muda membuatnya bingung, itu terlihat bukan seperti ketas ataupun kover buku. Ia membuka jerugi sel yang untungnya tidak terkunci dan masuk. Tangannya terulur menyentuh sesuatu berwarna merah muda itu, sebuah rambut, ia menariknya yang keluarlah seorang gadis remaja muda yang berambut merah mudah yang terlihat putih pucat dengan darah menodai pipinya.

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.."

Gadis itu menggumamkan dua kata dengan lemah, ibu dan ayah. Ia membuka matanya yang hijau jambrud, terlihat pudar dan datar. Sesaat. Iapun menutup lagi matanya dan tubuhnya melemas tanpa tenaga.

 _Sakit jiwa itu.._

 _Sebenarnya aku atau mereka?_

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG….**

 **Gimana? suka? kurang bagus?**

 **KIra-kira fic ini lanjut g? mohon pendapat readers semua.**

 **Jangan lupa Review! ;D**

 **SALAM, AZURE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: KyPD/Kewarasan yang Patut Dipertanyakan.**

 **Pairing: Itasaku/Sasusaku/Narusaku/Sasosaku**

* * *

Karmin0088 : HHaha.. makasih reviwe panjang y. sukaa bgt! Akhir2 ini manusia dan orang gila ga da beda y. walopun masih sehat dan otaknya berfungsi tapi kadang kelakuan dan pikiran y g beda jauh ma org gila. kriminalitas banyak, hobi membunuh dll pdahal mereka sehat2 ja. Azure dpet ide dari situ, jadi Azure mau nyatuin orang waras yang punya kelakuan kaya orang sakit jiwa dan orang sakit jiwa beneran tapi punya hati(g mau lukain orang) gitu. eheh~

SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki: sakura cuma punya 6, keribadian 'sakura' itu kepribadian yg asli dari sakura haruno. cuma siksaan dan trauma yg buat dia punya 6 kepribadian.

amiko sanada: Nih, dah lanjut. moga suka chap ini.

Ahn Ryuuki : eehee! berdebar-debar, kya jatuh cinta ja. ahaha.

uchiha ahza kazama: Chapter 2 datang! ;D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Siapa yang mau membunuh siapa?**

* * *

Pria berkatana itu membelalakkan matanya sekejap, sebelum pandangan matanya kembali datar. Dia yang biasanya tenang sedikit terguncang karena penemuannya diruangan bawah tanah. Memang, ia seharusnya sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, itulah kegunaan sel dibawah tanah, untuk menyembunyikan manusia yang tidak boleh diketahui kalayak umum, penyiksaan ataupun untuk pemuas nafsu dalam permainan BDSM. Mata hitam sang pria melirik penemuannya, gadis remaja berambut merah muda dan mata hijau yang sekejap terbuka tadi dan kata-katanya sebelum pingsan yang mengatakan ayah dan ibu.

Penasaran, ia tarik rambut gadis digenggamannya dan menyeretnya kasar keluar dari gunungan buku-buku dan kertas. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat jelas rupa dan kondisisigadis, sang gadis memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih, compang-camping, lusuh dan kotor seperti jarang dicuci. Tubuhnya penuh darah dan luka, gaun yang tanpa lengan dan pendek memperlihatkan kedua kaki jenjang dan tangan dari pundak kejari-jari, memperjelas luka-lukanya.

"….." tanpa kata adalah respon dari penemu sigadis. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk akan pertanyaan yang melanda. Ia mengecek denyut nadi sigadis, penasaran, bukan kasihan, apakah ia masih hidup walaupun ia mengetahui sekejap gadis ini siuman. Tapi luka-luka gadis ini yang terlihat parah membuatnya tidak yakin bahwa kondisi gadis ini dekat dengan kata 'baik'.

Tanpa perasaan ia jatuhkan beban ditangan kanannya, beban itu jatuh dengan keras membentur semen.

 _Aku tidak peduli tentang gadis ini, misi kali ada kaitannya dengan membantai habis keluarga Haruno. Dari warna rambut yang khas Haruno sepertinya gadis ini salah satu dari mereka._ Batinnya.

Tangannya menggenggam katana dipinggang kiri dan mengeluarkan kusanagi miliknya dari sarung pedang. Tangan kanan yang memegang pedang ia angkat keatas, bersiap menebas.

 _Berarti aku harus membunuhnya juga. Dua mati dan gadis didepanku ini, berarti Haruno tinggal seorang lagi. Wanita yang sekarang berada di Suna._

Pria yang mengacungkan katana keatas itu menggeratkan genggamannya, ia menyeringai penuh nafsu akan membunuh, bersemangat akan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan kini. Tiba-tiba mata onik miliknya menatap wajah sang gadis, entah karena terbentur atau apa, mata gadis yang tadi pingsan terbuka.

 _Ia siuman?_ tanya sang pembunuh tidak yakin. Walaupun ia melihat mata jambrut terbuka tapi pemilik mata itu hanya terdiam menatap dirinya yang mengacungkan pedang.

 _Hn, mungkin gadis ini shock akan keadaan saat ini. Tubuhnya membeku kaku karena ketakutan akan apa yang akan aku lakukan._

Sang pembunuh mengganti posisi, ia menjatuhkan pedang dan menempelkannya menuju bagian leher calon korbannya. Ekpresinya sangar dan kejam.

Calon korbannya masih terdiam, matanya menatap datar keatas, kepada sang pembunuh.

"Kau.. mau… membunuhku?" suara kecil terdengar dari mulut sang korban, sangat kecil tapi karena keheningan diruangan ini membuat suara itu terdengar jelas. Suaranya datar seperti tatapan mata sikorban, tanpa emosi, tanpa maksud tertentu, tanpa keingintahuan apakah pertanyaannya akan dijawab atau tidak. Seakan ia berkata kepada diri sendiri.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat diberikan oleh sang pembunuh. Ia menekankan ujung pedangnya yang menyentuh leher korban, menusuk kulitnya sedikit dan membuat darah mengalir turun dari leher kelantai.

"Aku akan… mati?" tanya sang korban lagi. masih sama, nada suaranya tidak berubah dengan saat pertama ia bertanya.

"Ya." Sang pembunuh menarik kembali katana miliknya dan mengacungkannya keatas, keposisi semula, bersiap untuk melakukan kesenangannya pada setiap korban miliknya, memutilasi. Sang pembunuh menyeringai senang, ia akan melakukan kesenangannya, hobinya saat ini. membunuh adalah kesenangannya, apalagi dibarengi dengan reaksi dari korban miliknnya. Ya, teriakan histeris, pandangan mata yang ketakutan, tubuh yang gemetar, jeritan memelas minta ampun, sosok menyedihkan setiap manusia disaat ajal menjempul mereka.

Ia melirik korbannya yang terlihat tenang, membeku kaku. Ia agak tidak berminat juga melihat ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya, tapi ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Lambat laut reaksi itu pasti datang saat ia menyiksanya, sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, manusia semuanya sama.

"Begi..tu…" korbannya menjawab, nadanya berbeda dengan perkataan pertama dan kedua. Ada sedikit emosi disuaranya.

Sang pembunuh menyeringai kala apa yang diasumsikannya benar. Memang, manusia kala dihadapi kematian pasti akan mengeluarkan sifat asli mereka. Tubuh mereka reflek bergerak tanpa terkendali. Seperti sang korbannya saat ini, yang sejak tadi tenang dan tanpa emosi bagai mayat menjadi gemetar.

 _Gadis ini ketakutan._ Seringaiannya melebar, nafsu membunuhnya memuncak, matanya entah kenapa berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga lambang tomoe mengelilinginya. _Dan sebentar lagi.._ ia senang, ia akan kembali merasakan kegemarannya menyiksa korban. Menikmati jeritan dan teriakan minta tolong, lalu..

Tapi, tanpa sang pembunuh kira. Semua amumsinya salah. Justru sang korban malah bertindak sebaliknya dari yang pembunuh itu inginkan.

Sang korban justru tersenyum, senyuman senang dan lega. Matanya yang datar melembut, walaupun pandangannya tetap kosong tapi ada segercah cahaya kebahagiaan di bola mata jambrudnya. Sang korban mengepalkan satu tangannya yang tidak tertindih tubuhnya akibat posisinya yang terbaring menyamping. Tubuhnya yang gemetar tadi… bukan karena ketakutan.

Saat ini sang pembunuh terkejut bukan main, melihat penampilan korbannya, gadis yang terbaring dilantai ini…

Bersemangat.

Tidak sabaran.

Lega.

Bahagia.

Satu kata memecahkan semua teka-teki dikepala sang pembunuh melihat penampilan korbannya. Satu kata dari sang korban dengan nada riang.

"Senangnya.."

Sang korban justru menginginkan akan kematian!

Tertegun, sang pembunuh terdiam sebentar.

DUAK!

Dengan reflek ia menendang perut korbannya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun, membuatnya terpental kebelakang, tubuhnya membentur dinding kemudian jatuh kembali kelantai. Darah kembali menodai tubuh sikorban yang sudah babak belur, darah dari bagian belakang kepala yang membentur keras.

"Ck!" sang pembunuh kesal dan kecewa, ia berharap mendengar jeritan kesakitan atau apapun atas tindakannya. Tapi korbannya hanya terdiam dan.. senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Kumohon.." sang korban mulai memohon, ya itu memang yang diinginkan si pembunuh tapi bukan dengan maksud yang lain. "Lakukan lagi.." Bukan permohonan yang membuat korbannya bahagia, seharusnya permohonan minta ampun untuk berhenti melukai sang korban. Lalu ia tidak akan mengabulkannya karena ia senang akan menyiksa. Tapi korban saat ini justru…

"Kumohon.. ini sangat menyenangkan. Siksa aku lagi. Kemudian.. bunuh aku."

..menikmatinya.

Perkataannya melenceng dari yang perbunuh inginkan. Ia kesal. Kakinya melangkah mendekati korban, ia kembali melayangkan tendangannya. Lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Duak!

Lebih kuat.

Buk!

Lebih bertenaga.

Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak!

Lebih bertubi-tubi.

Bruak!

Sangat, sangat keras!

Sipembunuh menendangnya kearah samping, membuat korban kembali terpental. Kali ini tubuhnya membentur jeruji besi. Jatuh merosot kelantai. Tapi.. dengan serangan yang dasyat seperti itupun sang korban masih saja terlihat baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya sangat babak belur tapi ia bahkan masih bisa menggerakannya, seakan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, seakan kulitnya tidak berfungsi lagi untuk memberikan rasa sakit, seakan ia sudah kebal akan hal itu. Ia bangun dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Tubuhnya menyender pada jeruji besi dan kepalanya menunduk.

 _Bukan ini.. bukan ini yang kumau._ Sang pembunuh mendecak kesal. Korbannya kali ini sangat aneh. Yang dia mau adalah jeritan dan kesakitan, bukan… kikikan senang dan tawa yang membahana.

"Hihihi… hahaHAHAHHAAAA!" dari kecil menjadi besar, sang korban tertawa-tawa nikmat seperti orang gila. Atau.. ia memang enar-benar gila?

Sang pembunuh mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dari arah ia masuk keruangan. Ia melihat kedua rekannya telah menyusulnya setelah masing-masing masuk keruangan yang berbeda tadi. Suara tawa gadis didepannya pasti telah menarik perhatian mereka.

"WOW! Ruangan apa ini? Penjara bawah tanah, keren!" pria bernama samaran Fox merasa takjub dengan isi ruangan yang ia masuki. Kepalanya celingukan untuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Pria lain, sang Cyborg mencoba meneliti ruangan ini dengan sensor X-ray dimata mesinnya yang kini bersinar biru muda. Perhatian Fox teralih ketika ia melihat rekannya, ia berjalan mendekati rekan yang ia ledek dengan kata 'Teme'.

"Hei, Teme! Ruangan apa i-" Fox hendak meminta informasi kepada temannya tentang ruangan yang ia pijak sekarang. tapi perkataannya terhenti kala ia melihat suatu objek yang menarik perhatian. Objek itu adalah seorang gadis yang babak belur dan terbaring dilantai.

"Wah! Ternyata masih ada seseorang dimansion ini. " ia buru-buru berlari mendekat dan masuk ke-sel penjara. "Hei, Teme! Karena tadi kau mencuri mangsaku jadi gadis ini milikku!" Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dari saku celana dan mengarahkannya pada sigadis.

Tapi.. pria satu inipun tertegun akan reaksi aneh sang gadis. Melihat ekpresinya saja sudah membuatnya kaget, ia mengacungkan pistol untuk membunuh tapi sigadis justru terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau mau membunuhku juga? Benarkah? Benarkah?" matanya yang tadi datar kini mulai berkilauan gembira."Ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Menyenangkan! Dua orang yang akan benar-benar membunuhku, melakukan apa yang aku mau! Mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya! Kematian! Ya, ini yang aku mau! Senangnya… senangnya.. senangnya!"

Fox semakin tertegun melihat reaksi senang sang korban. Apa lagi kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Ia melirik rekan disebelahnya, meminta pengertian atas keanehan ini menggunakan isyarat mata. Rekannya hanya mengangkat dan menjatuhkan kedua pundaknya, itu artinya ia juga tidak mengerti.

Keduanya kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada korban ketika sang korban mulai semakin aneh, korban itu menggumankan sesuatu.

" **Kenapa? Tapi kenapa mereka malah diam?** Aku tidak tahu, kenapa? **Tidak tahu? Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa juga mereka tidak cepat-cepat membunuh kita? Apa mereka tidak mau kita mati?** Tidak, aku tidak suka itu! Mati! Mati! Mati! Aku ingin kematian! **Mereka terus terdiam, mereka tidak jadi membunuh kita?** Tidak, mereka beruda akan membunuhku! Mereka pasti membunuhku, lihat mereka membawa senjata! Ya, dia akan memutuskan leherku dari badan dengan pedang dan menembakku! Menyiksakupun tak mengapa, lalu aku akan kehabisan darah dan mati! **Akan lebih baik jika langsung menusuk dijantung, kan?** Benar juga, dengan begitu aku akan langsung mati! **Bagaimana dengan tembakan dibagian kepala?** Ya, aku setuju! Apapun metodenya tidak masalah **,** hasilnya akan sama. Kematian! **Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Kau selalu menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan nyawa. Tapi kenapa bisa begitu, Sakura-san?** Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku suka. Ya, ini menyenangkan."

Dua pembunuh terkejut bukan main, korbannya berbicara dengan riang dan semangat bagaikan anak kecil yang akan pergi ketaman bermain. Pembunuh pertama merasa sifat korbannya kini mirip dengan rekan disebelahnya tapi tidak dengan caranya yang berbicara sendiri, bertanya dan menjawabnya sendiri. Seperti orang gila. Sang korban berbicara sendiri, suaranya terdengar sama tapi dengan nada yang berbeda. Yang bertanya terdengar lembut dan kalem sedangkan yang menjawab terdengar riang.

 _Dia berbicara sendiri.. ada apa dengan gadis ini? Gilakah?_ Batin nama samaran Fox atau pembunuh kedua.

' _Sakura-san'?Tadi gadis ini menyebut nama Sakura-san. Apa Sakura nama gadis ini?_ Pembunuh pertama mencoba menebak teka-teki didepannya. _'Aku'?' kita'? Dia seperti berbicara dengan seseorang tapi siapa?_ Pembunuh itu memeriksa sekeliling dengan matanya, mencari-cari keberadaan orang lain selain tiga manusia dan satu manusia setengah mesin, alias Cyborg. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Dan sejak tadi sang korban yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama 'Sakura-san' masih terus menatap lantai, sedangkan lantai yang ditatap tidak ada apa-apa selain semen abu-abu dan bercak-bercak darah yang jatuh dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura-san masih terus menggumam sendiri. Seakan mengobrol dengan orang lain tapi tidak terlihat. " **Kau sangat senang, Sakura-san.** Ya, aku senang! Senang! Senang! **Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia. Sekarang kita akan mati. '** Mereka bertiga' pasti senang, mereka pasti bahagia juga. Kasihan, mereka membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untukku mati tapi tidak pernah terkabul. Kasihan. **Kita benar-benar merepotkan mereka bertiga. Selalu menjadi 'beban' bahkan eksistensi kita sendiri.** Lebih baik 'kita semua' mati, untuk apa kita dilahirkan? Mereka bertigapun 'sering' berkata begitu. **Kasihannya.** Tidak berguna! Tidak berguna! Kita semua lebih baik mati!"

Pembunuh pertama mengambil beberapa hints dari percakapan korban gilanya. Kata-kata seperti: mereka bertiga, kita semua, beban, dan keinginan akan kematian. Ia bisa merangkum sesuatu, _mungkin gadis ini tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diharapkan beberapa orang yang ia sebut sebagai 'mereka bertiga' dan lebih memilih mati karena perasaan bersalah._ Tebaknya. _Tapi siapa itu kita semua? Apa maksudnya dengan menyebut diri sendiri yang hanya seorang dengan kalimat untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari satu? Arghhh! Gadis ini benar-benar membingungkan!_ Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kesal akan teka-teki yang berhasil terpecahkan tapi selalu mendatangkan teka-teki baru.

Ditengah pemikiran dan keheranan kedua pembunuh, sang korban kembali berceloteh tanpa gangguan.

" **Kita tidak lebih dari sampah.** Lebih baik dibersihkan! Lebih baik dimusnahkan! **Sampahpun masih lebih baik, bisa menjadi manfaat. Kita lebih rendah, hanya debu.** Hilangkan! Hilangkan! Lenyapkan! **Kita tidak berarti, tidak bermanfaat, beban didunia.** Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

" **Kita 'semua'..** LEBIH BAIK MATI!" Sakura-san dan seseorang diimajinasinya mengatakan kalimat yang sama, bukan berbarengan. Suara yang lembut tadi terdengar sedikit lantang dan bertenaga sedangkan yang riang terdengar sangat keras dan senang bukan kepalang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada wajah kedua pembunuh disaat mengatakan perkataan ini.

Sakura-san kembali terkikik setelahnya, wajahnya kembali menunduk tapi pandangan matanya tetap terfokus pada pembunuh pertama dan kedua.

Sang pembunuh pertama menggertakan giginya keras. Korban didepannya benar-benar aneh, lain dari korban yang selama ini ia bunuh. Ia merasa ia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan kesenangannya dari korban satu ini. Ini tidak menyenangkan. Reaksi ini membuat nafsu membunuhnya luntur seketika.

 _Gadis ini… gila atau apa? Masokis, kah?Reaksinya membuatku bingung. Menyebalkan, gadis ini menyebalkan!_

Mengingat nafsu membunuhnya luntur, pembunuh pertama menjadi bosan seketika. Ia tidak mau lagi melanjutkan niatnya. Jadi ia memasukan pedangnya kembali dan berbalik menuju pintu penjara. Meninggalkan mantan korban dan rekan disebelahnya.

Sang korban, Sakura-san melihat pembunuh pertama membalikan badan, ia tidak terima. Ia tahu apa maksudnya, nyawanya diampuni. Tapi justru itu hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"TIDAAAKKK! JANGAN PERGI!" Sakura-san berteriak histeris.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari mengejar. Jarak yang masih dekat membuatnya dengan cepat menyusul sang pembunuh. Ia berada didepan pembunuh dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk saling tatap-menatap. Tangannya direntangkan dan tubuhnya menghalangi pintu keluar. Sakura-san mencegah sang pembunuh untuk pergi.

"KENAPA? Kenapa kau malah pergi? BUKANKAH KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU BEBERAPA MENIT LALU?!"

"Responmu membosankan, aku kehilangan minat untuk membunuhmu."

"Re-respon? Seperti apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau mau membunuhku!" Sakura-san memohon-mohon dengan sikap emnyedihkan. Respon seperti inilah yang diinginkan sang pembunuh pertama, tapi dengan maksud yang berbeda.

"Tidak." Sang pembunuh menolak. Ia menatap datar mantan korbannya dan melangkah maju menuju pintu.

"Kenapa? KENAPA?!" Kecewa, bingung dan tidak terima. Sakura-san berteriak dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Respon yang kumau adalah respon yang asli. Reflek dalam alam bawah sadar. Aku tidak berminat dengan kepura-puraan."

"A! A…aa.." Sakura-san hendak kembali berbicara tapi ia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menjadi apa yang diharapkan pembunuh pertama. Pembunuh itu ingin ia ketakutan tapi ia justru kesenangan. Ia suka dengan kematian tapi pembunuh menginginkan seseorang yang mencintai hidupnya sehingga akan memohon belas kasihan untuk dibiarkan hidup. Mengerti akan hal itu, Sakura-san kehilangan kata-kata dan terdiam.

Pembunuh pertama akhirnya berjalan melewatinya.

"Ho-hoi, teme! Kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan gadis ini?"

 _Heran, biasanya kami selalu berebut mangsa untuk dibunuh. Membunuhkan kesenangan utamanya. Memang, sih. Gadis ini lain dari tipe korban yang di idamkannya, tapi.._

Dengan tenang rekannya menjawab. "Ya, buatmu saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tipe masokis seperti itu. Membuatku bosan." Ia berbicara masih dengan punggung membelakangi lawan bicaranya. "Aku sudah memeriksa ruangan ini, tidak ada apa-apa selain gadis ini dan tumpukan buku pelajaran yang tidak penting bagi misi ini. Kita kembali kemarkas." Pria kemudian itu keluar dari sel.

Pembunuh kedua mengalihkan pandangannya dari pembunuh pertama dan kembali memperhatikan gadis disebelahnya. Gadis yang ditatap merasakan tatapan pembunuh kedua dan ekpresinya berubah menjadi sedikit senang, kala ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mati dengan adanya seorang pembunuh yang masih tinggal.

Ia menghambur pembunuh kedua dan menggenggam kedua punggungnya kasar. "Kau masih tinggal disini! Kau yang akan membunuhku, kan? Kau tidak akan membiarkanku hidup, kan?" gadis itu berkata dengan nada girang dan bersemangat. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria didepannya dengan kelewat girang. Mata jambrut memperhatikan tangan kanan sang pembunuh yang tadi terangkat, disimpan disamping saku celana. Pistolnya masih tergenggam. Ia meraih tangan berisi pistol itu dan mengacungkannya ke dahinya yang terlihat lebar akibat gaya rambut belah tengah. "Kau akan menggunakan pistiol ini untuk membunuhku, kan? KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU, KAN?!" gadis itu berteriak, tapi bukan karena amarah, melainkan karena perasaan kegembiraan yang tiada tara. Seakan ia menemukan gunungan emas yang tak terhingga. Seakan ia menemuka candu yang tidak ia konsumsi selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun.

Pembunuh merespon ekpresi gadis itu dengan pandangan negatif. Hanya satu yang ia tangkap dikepalanya.

 _Gadis ini….. benar-benar terobsesi akan kematian._

Pembunuh itu menghela nafas, ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan rekannya tadi.

"Kau benar, Teme."

Ia melepaskan genggaman sang gadis pada tangannya, ditendangnya dengan keras gadis itu dibagian perut sehingga terpental menjauhinya. Ia memasukan pistolnya kembali kesaku celana.

"Gadis ini benar-benar membosankan." Pembunuh pertama mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pembunuh kedua beberapa menit lalu, berbalik, kemudian keluar dari sel.

Ia berjalan menyusul kedua temannya yang telah berdiri didekat pintu keluar, pembunuh pertala berjalan cuek meninggalkan kedua rekannya sementara sang cyborg menunggunya. Pembunuh kedua akhirnya menyusul sang cyborg dan sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan ruangan ini. Cyborg hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti, tidak ada sesuatu yang penting diruangan ini. Seorang pembunuh dan Cyborg itupun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, menyusul rekannya yang duluan pergi.

Meninggalkan sang gadis penggila akan kematian.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...


	3. Chapter 3

zahratunnufs;mo nunggu fic sya? MAKASIH! review y memotivasi bgt! maaf lama cuz kuliah sibuk bgt, apalagi minggu ini mo UAS. Insya allah sya tidak akan membengkalai fic ini. moga suka chap baru ini.

Ahn Ryuuki; haha, sengaja sya buat agar naruto dll g bunuh sakura, kaya y fic ini bakal alur lamban deh. tapi Azure usahakan g panjang2. eh, ga dpt notif update? udh follow/fav blm?

SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki; Kepribadian lain msh dirahasiakan agar misterius gitu. yg keluar cuma3 kepribadian, Sakura, Sakura-san dan chp ini Sakura-nii yg keluar.

Guest; sedang diusahakan update cpt, mungkin abis UAS

UltonGurl; makasih atas review yg berisi kritik y

; Azure juga suka bgt cerita dg kepribadian ganda, maka y buat fic ini. tentang typo, Azure benerin stlh UAS selesai deh

* * *

Chapter three: Siapapun orangnya, sudikah anda untuk mati?

* * *

Ayah! Ibu!

Aku selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai A disetiap pelajaran maupun olahraga.

Aku akan menjaga adikku karena aku seorang kakak.

Aku akan belajar, aku tidak membutuhkan game atau hiburan semacamnya.

Aku akan mencapai kesempurnaan agar membuat kalian bangga.

Aku akan….

…

…

…..Ayah?

…..Ibu?

Adik?

….

Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, adik?

Kenapa ayah dan ibu menyakitiku?

Kenapa kalian menghinaku dengan sebutan 'tidak berguna' padahal aku selalu mencapai apa yang kalian harapkan?

Apa salahku?

Dimana letak ketidaksempurnaan diriku?

Kena..pa…?

Kenapa kalian berdua tidak pernah puas akan jerih payahku?

* * *

"Mereka pergi."

"Mereka selalu pergi."

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Banyak… banyak permintaan… hal yang kuinginkan."

Sebuah boneka.

Bermain bersama.

Senyuman.

Kehangatan keluarga.

…

…

….

Cahaya.

Kebebasan.

Waktu istirahat.

Air.

Makanan.

Obat.

Darah?

Candu?

Pisau?

Rasa sakit?

Kemati….an?

"Ya, kematian. Kematian adalah kebebasan. " Gadis berambut pink kini masih menggumamkan tentang obsesinya. Obsesi akan kematian. Kini ia sendiri ketika tiga orang yang mampir tadi telah meninggalkannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. semua orang datang dan pergi, selalu begitu. Ia selalu sendirian. Ia ingin seseorang, ia ingin sesuatu, ia menginginkan banyak hal. Ia telah stress akibat ketidakmampuannya memenuhi keinginannya.

Sakura selalu sendiri.

Sakura kesepian.

Karena itu mereka muncul. Enam orang yang menetap dipikirannya. Kadang mereka mengusai tubuhnya.

Kini Sakura-san yang muncul ketika ia merasa merasakan sakit diraganya. Sakura-san sangat menyukainya, rasa sakit difisik. Semakin sakit semakin dekat dengan kematian. Jika ia mati maka tidak ada pihak yang direpotkan, tidak ada lagi dirinya yang tidak berguna dan mengecewakan.

Tidak ada lagi beban yang merangkul pundaknya kini. Semuanya terlepaskan. Ringan. Ia akan terbang menuju surga.

Oleh karena itu, kematian adalah kebebasan.

"Lebih baik aku mati."

"Aku tidak suka bunuh diri, nenek bilang bunuh diri akan berujung pada neraka."

"Aku tidak mau bunuh diri, tidak adakah yang mau membunuhku?"

"Ayah? Ibu? Adikku? Pelayan? Kedua pria tadi? Siapapun?"

"Siapapun orangnya tidak masalah."

"Bunuh aku."

Mata emerald yang kosong menatapi jeruji besi didepannya, emnatap pada pintu yang telah terbuka. Dua orang pembunuh tadi pergi melalui pintu itu. Sakura-san berdiri, ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

Ia bosan menunggu seseorang yang akan datang membunuhnya.

Ia akan pergi.

Mencarinya sendiri.

Sakura-san keluar dari penjaranya, ia menatap ruangan yang telah ia tinggali selama delapan tahun.. Banyak memori tidak mengenakan disana, penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran, lantai batu yang kasar nan dingin membekukannya hampir setiap malam, darah dari tubuhnya yang mengalir karena selalu disiksa, teriakan-teriakan minta tolong dan tawa puas sadis dari kedua orangtuanya, jerugi besi yang mengurungnya bagaikan seekor binatang liar, masih banyak lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu dirindukan dari tempat ini, Sakura-san langsung melangkah pergi tanpa banyak pikiran.

Kakinya kini melangkah lorong bawah tanah, lorong ini sangat simpel, hanya ada satu jalan lurus dengan beberapa kamar dikiri dan kanan dan beberapa obor sebagai penerang yang dipasang didinding. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya terus berjalan maju, keluar dari bawah tanah mencari siapapun untuk memenuhi permohonannya. Membunuhnya.

"Please anyone.

Whatever who did it.

Its okay.

Men, women , young children , anyone ..Why not?

Kill .. kill me . In any ways.

Do it with knife , a gun, whatever it is.

Kill, kill me now .

Hurry! Hurry! I need to die."

"I need to die…" Sakura-san bernyanyi disepanjang perjalanannya, ia menggumankan lagu yang penuh nada riang walaupun tidak serasi dengan liriknya yang terdengar pesimis dan menuntut. Tetesan darah dari luka-luka ditubuhnya menetes jatuh ke lantai, membuat jejak merah.

"I need to die so everyone gonna be happy.

I need to die so I not gonna be burden in this world.

Poor.. poor everyone.

Why my life is nothing but burden?

Poor.. poor everyone.

Poor.. Poor papa and mama.

Poor my little sister.

Poor my maid and butler.. poor every single person.

They're beat me, they're hurt me, they're said it is for me.

Because I nothing but uselees 'thing'.

I want to die.

I want to die.

I want die.

I want…"

"…they're all die." Sakura-san mengganti lirik lagunya secara tiba-tiba tidak tahu mengapa. Suaranya kali ini tidak seperti nada suara Sakura-san yang riang dan menuntut, nadanya terdengar sedikit berat, serak dan sarkatis.

Seakan tersetrum tiba-tiba, ia memberontak kesakitan dengan meremas rambut gulalinya.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura-san memekik nyaring.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya mengejang dan ia terdiam dengan reflek cepat. Diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa selama beberapa menit, bahkan dadanya tidak naik turun karena bernafas, bagaikan patung, tubuh tanpa raga. Sedikit demi sedikit berubah, pandangan mata kosong tadi tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam bagai seorang elang siap berburu. Tubuhnya bergerak dan mata elang itu menatapi kedua tangannya yang penuh luka sayatan, bahkan ada yang belum sembuh dan luka lama terbuka lagi.

"Luka-luka ini… selalu saja ada."

Mata elang itu memandangi luka-lukanya secara intensif. Setiap kali ia melihatnya, berbagai emosi muncul dibenaknya.

Satu emosi muncul secara fisik mengakibatkan antara lain peningkatan denyut jantung, tekanan darah, serta tingkat adrenalin dan noradrenalin . Suatu perasaan yang dominan secara perilaku, kognitif, maupun fisiologi yaitu amarah. Perasan ini dominan dibenaknya.

Tapi ada emosi lain yang lebih dominan, emosi yang sangat kuat dan melambangkan ketidaksukaan, permusuhan, atau antipati untuk seseorang, sebuah hal, barang, atau fenomena. Hal ini juga merupakan sebuah keinginan untuk menghindari, menghancurkan atau menghilangkannya. Emosi itu disebut kebencian.

Menghindari?

"Tidak."

Menghancurkan?

"Ya."

Menghilangkan?"

"YA!"

Kekehan kelam keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia berjalan santai melewati lorong bawah tanah dengan seribu pikiran buruk dibenaknya. Pikiran yang berhubungan dengan darah siksaan.

Gadis yang kini bukan lagi Sakura-san berlari kencang penuh semangat, keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dan kini berada di ruangan perpustakaan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang berantakan, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan cuek karena tidak menemukan objek yang ia cari. Objek yang ia cari… adalah manusia. Matanya menatap sekeliling saat ia menjelajari rumahnya yang sudah lama iahampiri selain ruangan bawah tanah, ia menemukan banyak manusia tergeletak dilantai. Semuanya memakai baju pelayan berwarna hitam dan putih, mereka semua penuh darah, luka cabikan dan sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia berlari lagi, kali ini semakin kencang menuju sebuah kamar.

"Jangan sampai…" ia berkata gusar.

Kini ia sampai, ia berdiri menatap bawah, tepat dikedua kakinya.

"Mereka sudah mati." Mata jade terlihat sendu dengan penuh kesedihan.

Kamar yang tidak terkunci kini ia berada, berisi dua manusia yang tergeletak dilantai. Mereka juga mati.

Orang tuanya.

Gadis gulali yang bukan Sakura-san tidak perlu otak cerdik untuk menerka bahwa rumah ini menjadi korban dari aksi pembantaian. Teringat akan tiga sosok pria diruangan bawah tanah itu, mereka yang menjadi alasan ia bebas selama bertahun-tahun dikurung. Penyelamatnya?

"Kelihatannya mereka bertigalah pelaku pembantaian ini."

Ironis.

Mereka bukanlah pahlawan pembela kebenaran tetapi sekelompok pembunuh tanpa hati. Buktinya tidak ada satupun manusia yang dibiarkan hidup dirumah ini.

Ia terkejut.

Dan tertegun.

Kemudian tertekan, karena…

..kekecewaan.

Bukan karena penyelamatnya bukanlah seorang hero, bukan karena mereka datang kesini dengan maksud menyelamatkanya, tapi karena para manusia dirumah ini… apalagi kedua orangtuanya… mati.

"Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka semua dengan kedua tangan ini." Ia mengakui.

Itulah yang membuatnya kecewa.

Seharusnya ialah yang menjadi dewa kematian mereka.

Memenggal kepala mereka semua, menyaksikan penderitaan dan rasa sakit mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan pada dirinya. Ia sangat marah, kecewa dan merasa tidak adil. Ia seharusnya menjadi hakim, satu-satunya manusia dibumi yang berhak mengadili segala dosa yang mereka perbuat sekaligus algojo yang menghukum mereka dengan kematian.

Gadis kepribadian ganda itu geram, ia meremas kasar rambut gulalinya, membuatnya berantakan. Wajahnya penuh marah dan kacau seperti orang kurang waras. Kemudian ia tertawa kencang, tiba-tiba moodnya berubah dengan cepat, tidak normal, aneh. Ya, gadis itu memang tidak waras.

Ia tertawa gila. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kini berada didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia telah berpakaian rapi dan menenteng tas jinjing. Penampilannya berubah 180 derajat, bukan lagi kusam dan kucel. Ia terlihat segar karena telah mandi dan luka-lukanya terawat, tertutup oleh perban.

Mata jade yang biasanya hampa ketika Sakura-san mengambil alih kini menjadi hijau tua hampir mendekati warna hitam. Tatapan tajam dan penuh kebencian, tapi terpancar kebahagiaan disana. Bahagia akan apa yang ia lihat dibelakangnya.

Kobaran api yang besar dan panas menelan rumahnya, membakarnya tanpa ampun. Semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan asap yang mencolok. Membakar mayat orang-orang masih tergeletak didalam rumah itu.

Ia menyeringai puas.

"See you all in hell."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia kembali menatap kedepan dan keluar menewati gerbang. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya, tempat terkutuk penuh kenangan buruk yang tidak mengenakan. Ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Tidak ada yang akan menghalanginya, melarang bahkan mengaturnya.

Ia telah bebas.

Ia bisa melakukan sesuka yang ia mau.

Bahkan balas dendam.

Gadis gulali itu teringat dirinya saat dikurung.

Orang tuanya sudah mati. Para pelayannya sudah dibantai oleh orang lain. Tapi..

" _Jika aku keluar dari penjara ini, bukan hanya kau yang akan kusakiti. Aku juga akan membantai seluruh keluargamu."_ janji lamanya, ia ingat hal itu ditujukan pada para pelayan yang setiap kali datang menghampirinya. Membawakan makanan, minuman dan keperluan lain untuknya. Mereka yang lemah dan tidak berguna, hanya bisa melihatnya menderita tanpa pernah berniat membantunya. Hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan majikan mereka, kedua orangtunya, mereka seperti boneka tanpa nyawa. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka pernah ikut menggunakannya sebagai pelampiasan amarah dan pemuas nafsu birahi.

" _Jika aku bebas, aku akan merampas semua yang kau sukai didunia ini. Melenyapkan semua kebahagiaanmu, membuatmu menderita sampai kau gila dan akhirnya mengemis kematian dikakiku. Aku yakin bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membuat itu menjadi nyata, pasti!_

 _Wahai… adikku."_

…..

….

* * *

Sakura Haruno, adalah gadis yang lahir sebagai anak pertama dari keluarga Haruno sang konglomerat. Entah kenapa ia mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari orangtuanya dan dipaksa menjadi seorang hikikomori dan disiksa. Ia menerima banyak penderitaan batin dan fisik yang membuatnya menjadi tidak waras _._ Diusia 14 tahun ia mempunyai beberapa kepribadian, Multiple Personality Disorder. Dia mempunyai 6 kepribadian. Diantara 6 kerpbadian itu, ada 1 kepribadian yang sangat berbahaya. Kepribadian yang lahir dari segala sisi gelap Sakura Haruno, membuat kepribadian itu menjadi sadis dan psikopat. Kepribadian seorang lelaki ditubuh wanitanya, ia jarang sekali keluar, beberapa kepribadian lain selalu berusaha menekannya agar tetap terkurung tapi selalu gagal. Ia bisa keluar dan mengontrol tubuh sesukanya karena ia kepribadian yang paling kuat, desire miliknya mengalahkan desire kepribadian lain.

Para kerpibadian Sakura Haruno dinamakan dengan embel-embel jepang, negeri ia lahir. Dan embel untuknya adalah 'nii, sebagai kakak laki-laki.

 **Sakura-nii**.

Ia yang kini menguasai tubuh Sakura Haruno. Dengan tas jinjing dan pakaiannya yang rapih ia pergi meninggalkan rumah lamanya yang ia bakar saat ini. Pergi menuju kebabasan, melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Memuaskan 'desire'-nya.

Desire pertama yang ia inginkan adalah balas dendam.

Ia pergi dengan tatapan membunuh dan seringaian buas yang gila.

Sambil tertawa psiko.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Siapalagi kali ini yang muncul?

"Sakura-sama!"

Suara berat memanggil sebuah nama seseorang di sebuah Butik Baju yang lumayan besar, perempuan berambut merah muda yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendekati dalang yang memanggilnya. Yang memanggilnya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya, sang pemilik butik. Ia memanggil bawahannya-part timer untuk membahas bisnis dan meminta berbagai saran. Sakura memberikan yang dimau boss-nya dengan jawaban-jawaban cerdas serta sopan. Beberapa pekerja dibutik yang sederajat bahkan lebih tinggi derajatnya melihat perempuan berambut pink dengan kagum. Mereka berbisik-bisik bagaimana perempuan kompetentnya perempuan itu dalam bekerja di butik sehingga menjadi bawahan kesukaan bossnya padahal baru bekerja selama beberapa minggu. Tidak heran juga, sebab perempuan berambut pink ini memang bekerja dengan giat, cerdas, sopan, percaya diri dan seakan berpengalaman. Pokoknya Sempurna. Hal-hal itu membuatnya semua orang mengaguminya dan menambah embel-embel 'sama' sebagai rasa hormat dan terima kasih karena banyak membantu mereka. Bahkan sang boss-pun tidak sungkan menggunakan embel itu.

Momono Sakura, Sakura mengganti marganya menjadi 'Momono' dikarenakan tidak ada yang percaya jika ia anak dari keluarga konglomerat Haruno. Riwayatnya seharusnya hanyalah sampai SMP dimana orangtuanya mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah, untuk menutupi media- orangtuanya membuat sebuah kematian palsu yaitu kecelakaan. Di publik, Sakura Haruno sudah tiada sejak saat itu. Sakura tidak mau repot-repot berurusan dengan publik, jadi ia mengganti marganya dan memutuskan ikatan bahwa ia seorang Haruno. Hal ini juga bagus dikalau ia saat ini hendak menyembunyikan identitasnya dari adik kandung miliknya, keturunan Haruno terakhir yang ketahui media.

Setelah mendengar beberapa saran dari Sakura-sama, sang boss sangat puas dan berterima kasih, ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengecek barang-barang dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan karyawan. Sakura dipanggil lagi, kali ini oleh salah satu klien langganannya, seorang CEO muda yang berbakat dan kaya. Pemilik Uchiha Corp, mobil yang mendunia. Pria itu tinggi dan berambut hitam, dikuncir karena lumayan panjang. Matanya hitam dan wajahnya terlihat getlemen dan ramah, ada sedikit keriput disekitar hidungnya tapi pria itu terlihat masih muda dan tidak membuat wajahnya yang tampan menjadi minus.

"Sakura-sama." Sapa klien itu. Bahkan pembelipun memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan ini.

Sakura menunduk hormat sebentar dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Uchiha-sama, Terima kasih kali ini anda mampir lagi di Butik sederhana kami, sebuah kehormatan jika saya bisa berguna membantu seseorang mulia seperti anda." Ucap Sakura dengan sopan.

"Ahh.. jangan terlalu kaku begitu, Sakura-sama. Panggil saja dengan nama depanku." Itachi tersenyum.

Sakura hendak menolak karena merasa itu tidak sopan tapi Itachi menyela. Ia memakai umpan 'permintaan dari klien' serta memohon sehingga Sakura mendesah. Mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan klien karena ia harus profesional.

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama."

Itachi senang mendengar permintaannya dikabulkan.

"Kali ini apa yang bisa saya bantu, Itachi-sama."

"Hm.. Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Ada yang mau kubicarakan tapi tidak disini."

"Kurasa waktu istirahat nanti lumayan lama, bagaimana kalau di café didepan butik ini?"

"Bagus juga." Itachi setuju.

Kemudian pamit menuju Café, menunggu waktu Sakura-sama istirahat. Tidak terlalu lama, karena memang hari sudah siang dan saat itu adalah waktu dimana para karwayan Butik istirahat dan makan siang. Sakurapun menemui Itachi.

Mereka memesan makanan dan mengobrol. Itachi membahas tentang bisnis dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan profesional seakan ia seorang CEO pintar sederajat Itachi. Saran-saran dan komentar dan di ungkapkan sangat cerdik, teliti dan akurat. Biasanya seorang gadis bosan dan tidak tertarik dengan topik bisnis, tapi Sakura-sama berbeda. Perempuan ini sangat berbakat akan bisnis, jenius dan membuat Itachi Uchiha kagum. Hal jarang yang ia rasakan kepada orang-orang. Itachi menikmati pembicaraan mereka. Ia merasa dirinya dan perempuan didepannya sangat coock satu sama lain, bukan hanya bisnis, buku favorit, warna kesukaan, dan berbagai kemiripan-kemiripan lain ada pada Sakura-sama. Hal itu selalu membuatnya enjoy berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan didepannya.

"Kau sangat berbakat akan bisnis, Sakura-sama."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Itachi-sama. Saya merasa tersanjung. Sebenarnya anda juga sangat menakjubkan, jarang sekali pembisnis sesukses anda, apalagi masih sangat muda. Saya benar-benar kagum pada anda."

Itachi tersenyum.

"Sakura-sama, tawaranku saat itu maish berlaku kapanpun. Jadilah sekretarisku dan bekerjalah di Uchiha Corp, sungguh perusahaanku sangat membutuhkan orang yang piawai sepertimu."

Sakura termenung memikirkannya.

"Saya kurang tahu. Tapi, saat sudah berpikir sejak hari pertama anda menawarkan pekerjaan ini. Sungguh, waktu itu kurasa masih kurang. Satu hari lagi saja, saya yakin akan mendapatkan jawabannya besok."

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Sakura-sama. Tentu kau boleh berpikir kapanpun. Uchiha Corp selalu akan menerima dirimu."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-sama."

Pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan makanan masing-masing, masih dibarengi percakapan. Kali ini hanyalah percakapan ringan. Setelah makanan habis, Sakura-sama melihat jam tangannya dan pamit dikala ia harus kembali bekerja. Itachi mengantarkannya kembali kebutik dan kemudian pergi dengan mobil mewah miliknya.

Sakura-sama kembali bekerja, tidak sengaja ia mendengar berita dari televisi di Butik. Berita tentang pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi, pembantaian beberapa keluarga yang mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Haruno yang baru saja di bantai dan pembakaran. Seperti pekerja disana, teman, shabat dan rekan bisnis. Hampir tidak ada yang dibiarkan hidup kecuali bayi dan akan-anak.

"Pembunuhan itu selalu di iringin dengan sebuah kartu joker bergambar shinigami dan tulisan 'Hukuman' dari darah. Pembunuhan ini dimulai setelah rumah keluarga Haruno terbakar dan orang-orangnya dibantai. Tapi anehnya, kami polisi tidak menemukan kartu joker dilokasi saat itu. Kami berkemungkinan bahwa kasus pembantaian dan pembakaran Haruno berbeda pelaku dengan pembunuhan yang baru-buru ini terjadi setelah kasus keluarga Haruno." Jawab salah satu polisi saat di minta keterangan oleh salah seorang wartawan.

Diam-diam Sakura-sama tersenyum licik. Senyumannya berbeda dengan senyuman biasanya, ia terlihat seperti orang lain. Atau kepribadian lain. Ya, Sakura-nii muncul sebentar untuk menanggapi komentar polisi di televisi.

"Pintar, hehe." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Seorang karyawan melihat ekpresi muka Sakura-sama yang terlihat mengerikan, ia takut. Sakura-nii menyadarinya dan langsung memanggil Sakura-sama kembali. Sakura-sama mengatasi hal itu hanya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata sopan, itu sangat efektif. Karwayan itu bingung dan hanya berpikir bahwa ia salah lihat.

Haruno Karin berlari di sebuah bangunan tua yang ditinggalkan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dari pengejarnya. Kaki-kakinya melewati beberapa anak tangga menuju lantai paling atas, atap bangunan. Ia merutiki kebodohannya bahwa ia ditipu oleh sebuah sms dari salah satu pacarnya untuk janji bertemu di gedung ini. Ia sampai dan meilihat sekeliling, hanya ada pohon-pohon dan hutan disekitar bangunan ini. Tidak ada seseorang bahkan sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Jalan buntu. Jatuh dari bangunan dibelakang dan pembunuh didepan. Karin berteriak ketakutan.

"Sweat drips in Your eyes  
Screams of Horror, You cry  
Tonight, you are, everything

You're the main character in this story

Its all about you..

Your… death."

Pembunuh Karin bernyanyi merdu, menakuti-nakuti mangsanya, semakin menambah unsur angst di malam ini.

"And to think that you will not be scared  
Or surprised I severed all these ties  
This is the end"

Nyanyiannya maish berlanjut, Karin semakin gemetar memandangi ekpresi horror dari pembunuhnya. Yaitu kakak kandungnya sendiri yang ia tahu terkurung di ruang bawah tanah selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu ia tahu, ia juga berkomplot dengan kedua orang tuanya soal ini. Saat itu tidak ada perasaan kasihan sama sekali dibenaknya, justru senang karena ia lebih dimanja dan harta semua kekayaan Haruno miliknya sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Itupun yang dirasakannya saat ia tahu kedua orangtuanya mati.

Karin menangis dan mengais meminta maaf dan permohonan ampun. Meminta belas kasih juga agar dibiarkan hidup. Percuma, perkataannya kini cuma di dengar oleh telinga yang dibuat bisu. Belas kasih? Hah! Hati sang pembunuh kini cuma ada niatan balas dendam dan ketidak sabaran untuk memulai aksinya. Ketika sebuah pisau diacungkan, maka saat itu pula harapan Karin untuk hidup sirna seketika. Darah bermuncratan dan sebuah nyawa hilang dibarengi dengan akhir dari lagu yang dinyanyikan sang pembunuh.

"Everything... will be over  
It over now"

"Ya, ini benar-benar berakhir." Sakura-nii menghembuskan nafas lega dan ia telntang dikat mayat adiknya. Matanya menerawang menatap bintang-bintang dilangit. Ia mengingat semua pembunuhan yang ia lakukan, semuanya sudah selesai, semua target yang ia incar sudah ia bunuhi. Ia menutap mata dan melemaskan tubuhnya. Sebuah tepuk tangan mengusik istirahatnya, Sakura-nii membuka mata dan menggeser wajahnya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Dipintu masuk atap berdirilah seorang pria baby face dengan rambut merah. Pria itulah yang kini sedang bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Waw, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan 'Joker' yang kini media bincangkan beberapa minggu ini." Pria iitu berkata dengan suara riang bagaikan anak kecil ketaman hiburan.

'Joker', nama yang diberikan polisi pembunuh yang selalu meninggalkan kartu joker yang memegang sabit bagai shinigami dan tulisan 'hukuman' dari darah.

Sakura-nii hanya memandangi pria itu datar tanpa komentar. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengganti posisi tubuhnya.

Tanpa peduli sikap cuek lawan bicaranya, pria penepuk tangan tadi melanjutkan bicara.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Katakan sesuatu dong! Oh, ya, tadi katamu 'ini berakhir', maksudnya berarti kau tidak akan membunuh lagi? Yah, tidak buruk juga, sih. Berarti kepopuleran 'kami' akan kembali berjaya lagi. Hei, tapi apa kau benar-benar berhenti? Mau betobat, huh? Jadi biarawati? Kristen? Atau islam? Hei hei hei! Jangan diam saja!" pria ini terus mengoceh, ia bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. Sakura-nii mulai berpikir bahwa bukan dialah yang sakit jiwa disini tapi pria itu.

"Kau gila." Sakura-nii mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Hei, aku masih waras!" sang pria tidak terima dihina dan cemberut imut.

"Apa orang waras akan bertepuk tangan jika melihat adegan pembunuhan dan mengajak sang pembunuh mengobrol?" Tanya Sakura-nii.

"Well, kurasa tidak. WOW! Aku mulai meragukan kewarasanku sekarang." Bukannya panic karena merasa tidak waras, pria itu justru ber'wow'. Sakura-nii kini yakin pria itu tidak waras.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura-nii ber _to_ _the point_.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya penasaran tentang kasus pembunuhan 'Hukuman' ini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Joker."

 _Bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh dan berkata 'senang', dasar tidak waras._

Sakura kembali menggerakan wajahnya kedepan, melihat bintang-bintang dilangit. Ia kembali menutup mata.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, terserah. Asalkan jangan ganggu tidurku."

"Hei hei! Tidak bisa! Jangan tidur dulu!" pria itu berlari mendekati Sakura-nii dengan panic. "Ayolah! Aku sedang mengajakmu mengobrol. Tanggapi aku!" rengeknya.

"Aku capek." Balas singkat dari Sakura-nii.

"Cuma ngomong saja, apa susahnya!"

Sakura diam.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pandangannya semakin gelap dan kulitnya merasakan beberapa sentuhan di daerah leher. Ia membuka satu mata dan melihat warna merah. Pria tadi kini diatas berbaring tubuhnya, kakinya menimpa kaki Sakura-nii. Tangan putih dan kurus menggenggam lehernya seakan hendak mencekik, tapi sentuhannya tidak keras, lehernya hanya dibelai-belai lembut. Tangan itu berganti kearah dagu menekannya untuk sedikit mengangkat. Wajah sang pria mendekati wajah Sakura-nii. Bisa dirasakan nafasnya mengenai bibir Sakura-nii.

"Tanggapi aku atau aku akan menggangumu, Jo~ker." Godanya dengan sebuah ancaman.

Posisi ini, kelakuan pria itu membuat Sakura-nii jijik. Manakala ia adalah kepribadian cowok walaupun tubuh yang ia pakai ini adalah cewek.

 _Menjijikan_.

Sakura-nii menutup mata dan kembali kedalam ruang hati Sakura dimana para kepribadian lain bersemanyam disana,

Melihat Joker menutup mata lagi, pria itu kira joker akan cuek dan kembali tidur. Iapun bangkit duduk dan mengguncang-guncangkan punggung joker.

"Hei hei! Bangun! Ayolah! Jangan cuek begitu. Ayo kita mengobrol atau apa. main-main juga boleh!" bujuk pria berambut merah.

"Maain?" ia mendapat tanggapan. Mata Joker kini terbuka sedikit.

Mendapat tanggapan, sang pria kembali membujuk.

"YUp! Main! Ayo kita lakukan!"

Mata joker kali ini terbuka lebar penuh semangat. Ia bangun dengan cepat, alhasil itu membuat pria berambut merah terjengkal. Tanpa peduli, Joker berdiri dan melompat-lompat sambil berteriak riang tentang 'main'.

"YEEEEYYY! MAIN! MAIN! AYO KITA MAIN! SAKULA-CHAN MAU MAIN LOOOH! YEEEY!"

Sakura-chan melompat kesana sini bagai kelinci. Suaranya riang gembira, cadel dan sedikit kekanakan. Beserta juga perubahan sikapnya kini.

Sang pria speechless melihatnya.

Sakura-chan melirik lawan jenis didepannya dan menarik tangannya untuk bangun.

"Ayo main! Ayo! Ayo!" Sakura-chan terlihat bagai anak kecil tapi tenaganya besar. Dengan satu tangan dan satu tarikan kini sang pria telah berdiri.

"Ah, oke." Pria itu salting karena ia kaget akan perubahan kepribadian Joker.

"Sakula-chan mau maiiiin! Yeey!" Sakura-chan kembali bersorak. Tangannya diangkat keatas dengan gaya 'banzai'.

"uh… Sakura-chan? Bukan Joker?"

"Ehh? Sakula-chan adalah Sakula-chan! Joker itu Sakula-nii-chan!"

"Ah, Sakura-nii-chan? Hm.. Sakura-chan."

"Ya?"

"Siapa itu Sakura-nii-chan."

"Sakula-nii-chan adalah kakak lelaki Sakula-chan! Tadi muncul, tapi sekarang sedang tidur. Jangan dibangunkan, kalau kakak marah selam, loh! Jadi, shhh shhh… tidak boleh belicik!" Peringatan dari Sakura-chan dengan ekpresi was-was dan menempelkan satu jari dibibir.

 _Kakak? Tadi muncul dan sekarang tidur? Perbedaan kepribadian dan embel-embel diakhir. Hmm.. membingungkan. Kepribadian gandakah? Menarik!_ Batin pria itu.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Namaku Sasori. Salam kenal."

"Oke, Sasoli-chan!"

 _Chan?! Ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku sering mendapatkan embel itu. Gara-gara wajah baby face menyebalkan ini._

"Sasori-chan, kita main dimana? Sakula-chan tidak mau main disini! Dingin dan bau!" Sakura-chan memeluk tubuhnya dan menatap mayat Karin.

"Hm… aku punya tempat bagus."

Saori mengajak Sakura-chan keluar dari bangunan, ia menaikan perempuan itu ke mobil mewahnya dan pergi menuju mansion miliknya berserta 3 orang pria lain. Satpam membuka gerbang dan mobil masuk menuju bagasi, setelah diparkirkan dua orang beda kelamin turun. Sakura-chan mengandeng tangan Sasori dan sedikit menyeretnya tidak sabar menuju mansion besar nan mewah. Sasori terkejut dengan sikap Sakura-chan, spontan dan tidak ada kecurigaan sama sekali. Seakan menggandeng sahabat bahkan keluarga padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu.

 _Naif_ , pikir Sasori tapi anehnya ia tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sasori membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasori.

"Sakula-chan pulang!" Sakura-chan mengikuti ucapan Sasori tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Hening, sudah biasa di mansion itu. Sasori mengajak Sakura menuju ruangan televisi. Ia mengajari Sakura-chan main game PS 4. Sakura frustasi ketika permainannya sulit-sulit ditambah ia baru kali ini main game. Ia mengamuk dan melemparkan stik dan memukul Sasori karena permainannya terlalu susah. Sasori kesakitan dan mencari permainan lain. Sakura-chan baru tenang dan ceria kala ia disuguhi permainan anak-anak dan mudah. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasori, ia jadi tidak bisa main karena illfil memainkan permainan anak kecil. Tapi itu hanya sebentar ketika ia melihat ekpresi Sakura-chan yang senang dan ceria, ia bersikap penuh semangat dan itu menarik perhatian Sasori. Ia penasaran melihat Sakura-chan sangat bahagia, iapun mencoba main. Tanggapan dan ekpresi Sakura-chan yang lucu dan bersemangat membuat game lebih menarik bagi Sasori. Mereka bermain dengan ceria dan heboh. Sasori biasanya beramah tamah demi menjaga imej didepan orang lain, bahkan tersenyum lembut dan tertawa. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia melakukannya secara natural, ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Kehebohan itu membuat 3 orang di mansion tertarik atau terusik. Mereka menemui Sasori dan hendak memecahkan rasa bingung mereka kenapa ruang televises heboh manakala hanya ada Sasori dan biasanya pria itu tipe pendiam jika bersama mereka. Apa ada seorang lain?

"Woi Rambut merah! Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" teriak pria berambut kuning.

"Hn!" disebelahnya, pria berambut hitam gaya pantat ayam menimpali dengan ketus.

"Sasori, pelankan suaramu. Apa kau ingin mengunjungi ruang penyiksaan milikku?"

Tersentak. Tiga pasang mata menatap kearah Sasori. Tepatnya perempuan disemping Sasori. Perempuan berambut pink yang mereka kenal.

"Cewek Sakit jiwa!"

"Suicide girl."

"Sakura…sama?!"

Sasori bingung.

BERSAMBUNG.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Siapa boneka yang tercantik?**

* * *

 **REVIEW CHAP 4**

 **Haruno347 ; Nih sudah lanjut. Dari dulu kepribadian ganda itu menarik, jadi Azure coba buat. Jadilah cerita ini.**

 **Luca Marvell : Itachi? Gimana ya? Yah, nanti juga terungkap. Gx ada rahasia-rahasiaan kok tentang kepribadian Sakura.**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san : Hm.. Azure lagi pengen damai nih, kurangin adegan2 pembunuhan, Kurasa Sakura tidak akan membunuh lagi, ia sudah damai karena gx ada alasan untuk ngebunuh setelah Sakura-nii berhasil membalas dendam. Di chap selanjutnya Cuma ada cinta2an doang.**

 **Rifky : makasih udah mo nunggu. Moga chap ini memuaskan.**

 **Nekotsuki : diusahain lebih seru di chap selanjutnya. Chap ini seru g?**

 **SapphireOnix Namiuchimaki : wah, sebenarnya pair y salah tuh. Azure pengennya Saku-chan x Itachi, Saku-san x Sasori, Sakura x Sasuke dan Saku-nee x Naruto. Wah bongkar rahasia nih.**

 **Aryani : udh update nih, g lama kan?**

* * *

 **REVIEW CHAP 3**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng; Azure lumayan suka ma Sakura-san loh, ehe.. Makasih bgt atas concritnya! Berguna banget!**

 **Seseorang, Guest, Cherrysakusaki, Adelia736, Haruno Rani , nekotsuki, flaiyen, sivivionita1, haru : makasih banget! Nih, udah lanjut kok.**

 **Ahn Ryuu no Hatsuki : iya, sayang banget, yah mo apa lagi, plotnya gitu sih. Ini udah ketemu semua anggota Akatsuki. Chapte depan penjelasannya.**

 **Agastya : semua chap ini juga seru.**

 **SapphireOnix Namiuchimaki : Sakura-nii memang keren! Chap ini masih Sakura-chan, chap depan Sakura-sama dan Sakura-nee.**

 **Doki-doki san : Cerita terbaik? Wah, tersanjung banget! Seneeeng bgt! Makasih! Uh.. sadistic Sakura? Maaf, kayanya aksi kaya gitu akan muncul jarang, bahkan mungkin g lagi. Coz itu tugasnya Akatsuki. Kalo dipanjangin cerita sih boleh. Chap depan deh.**

* * *

 **Pair (mungkin) : Sakura-chan x Itachi, Sakura-san x Sasori, Sakura x Sasuke dan Sakura-nee x Naruto.**

* * *

Keempat pria dengan rupa rupawan nan menawan berkumpul di ruangan televisi, mereka terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Sasori tentang seorang perempuan dibawanya ke tempat tinggal mereka. Sakura-chan cuek pada ketiga pria yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu, ia terlalu sibuk oleh permainannya.

"Jadi, perempuan itu pelaku pembunuhan yang menggemparkan akhir-akhir ini." Itachi mengambil kesimpulan.

"Eh? Bukankah dia Cewek sakit jiwa yang 'kutemukan' di ruang bawah tanah di kediaman Haruno?!" Pria berambut pirang bingung.

"Kau temukan? Yang menemukan dia itu 'aku', Dobe!" Di samping sipirang, pria berambut hitam yang mirip buntut ayam membenarkan. "Ck! Melihat perempuan itu saja membuatku kesal, aku paling benci masokis. Mereka tidak menyenangkan ketika dibunuh." Tambah si pria dengan kesal.

"Cewek sakit jiwa? Masokis?" Sasori bingung. Seingatnya Joker bukanlah masokis, justru kebalikannya, psikopat. Mata hijaunya melirik Sakura-chan. _Kepribadian inipun kelihatannya bukan masokis. Hm.. kekanakan, ceris, naif dan… hm.. Yang jelas bukan tipe masokis._ Pikir Sasori.

Melihat Sasori bingung. Rekannya yang pirang menjelaskan dan Sasori juga Itachi akhirnya mengerti.

 _Kediaman Haruno._ Mengingat perkataan rekannya yang pirang, ia akhirnya bisa menarik kesimpulan. Kepribadian ganda yang lebih dari satu atau dua kepribadian. Sasori mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Joker, ia mengumpulkan pentunjuk demi petunjuk.

" _ **Sakula-chan mau maiiiin! Yeey!"**_ Petunjuk pertama.

" _ **Ehh? Sakula-chan adalah Sakula-chan! Joker itu Sakula-nii-chan!"**_ Petunjuk selanjutnya.

 _Sakura-chan dan Sakura nii-chan. Nama yang sama, kepribadian yang berbeda dan embel-embel jepang yang berbeda juga. Hm.. Cewek sakit jiwa dan suicide girl? Tidak memakai embel-embel jepang. Tapi, 'Sakura-sama' yang dikatakan Itachi memakai embel jepang._

 _Dua kepribadian yang kutahu, dan keduanya menggunakan embel-embel jepang. Jika perkiraanku benar, Sakura-sama adalah kepribadian yang lain lagi selain Sakura-nii-chan dan Sakura-chan._

Kediaman Haruno, tempat yang dikunjungi oleh Android miliknya dengan dua rekannya beberapa minggu lalu. Ia telah meng-hack CCTV, android miliknya men-scan segala kamar tanpa luput bahkan ruang bawah tanah rahasia. Tapi ia tidak menerima laporan dari Androidnnya tentang perempuan yang dikurung disana. Sasori kesal.

 _Dasar mesin rongsokan tidak berguna!_ Makinya.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kalimat tegas dan dingin dari Itachi mengagetkan semua orang di ruang televisi termasuk Sakura-chan. Kini semua perhatian tertuju pria yang kelihatan paling tua itu. Ekpresi Itachi terlihat tidak ramah seperti yang diperlihatkan kepada Sakura-sama. Ekpresinya kini tenang tapi dingin. Matanya yang hitam mendelik tajam pada dua orang yang ia panggil namanya yaitu pria berwajah sama dengannya dan si pirang. "Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas dalam perintahku hari itu, **Jangan biarkan siapapun hidup**. Dan kalian membantahnya?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menunduk dengan muka pucat. Mereka terlalu takut untuk berbicara.

"Sasori, kau juga." Itachi melirik Sasori.

"Hn, kau pikir aku tidak kesal? Aku bahkan baru tahu tentang ini. Ck! Aku akan menghancurkan mesin rongsok itu!" Sasori membuang muka kesal.

Itachi menatap Sasori tajam.

"Maaf." Semua tahu Itachi Uchiha, _Leader_ mereka adalah tipe _perfection_ , ia ingin semua hal berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Ia tidak menerima alasan apapun bahkan bantahan. Tidak mungkin mengembalikan waktu, Sasori hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Itachi kembali berbicara. "Dari segala yang kubenci, bantahan berada di peringkat pertama. Seharusnya kalian ingat, perintahku adalah mutlak." Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Itachi membuat semua gemetar ketakutan. Naruto meneguk ludah membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan _Leader_ nya. _Leader_ nya tidak segan-segan menghukum siapapun yang membantahnya, tidak terkecuali Sasuke, adiknya sendiri. Sasuke dan Sasori masih dengan _poker face_ , tapi mereka juga sebenarnya ketakutan.

"Kalian bertiga akan menerima hukuman dariku besok pa-" belum selesai kalimatnya, Itachi merasa ada seseorang yang menarik pinggir bajunya. Ia melirik Sakura-chan yang sekarang berada di sebelah Itachi sambil menggenggam lengan baju panjang pria itu.

Semua terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan perempuan disebelah _Leader_ mereka. Walau tidak tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya Itachi Uchiha dengan mata kepala sendiri, orang biasa seharusnya takut oleh tatapan dingin serta aura yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Tiga pembunuh yang biasa hidup dengan pria itu saja ketakutan setengah mati berada di dekatnya saat ini, apalagi menyentuhnya.

 _Bisa mendekati Leader dalam keadaan bad mood. Entah aku mau kagum atau apa._ batin Naruto.

 _Dasar bodoh! Cewek itu menggali kuburannya sendiri. Benar-benar masokis!_ Batin Sasuke.

 _Sakura-chan!_ Sasori terkejut bukan main, takut dan… sedikit khawatir pada perempuan itu.

Itachi menatap Sakura-chan dengan tatapan yang jauh dari kata 'ramah' tapi Sakura-chan hanya tersenyum naif.

"Hei! Hei! Ayo main itu!" Sakura-chan menunjuk PS 4 yang tadi dimainkannya bersama Sasori. "Sakula-chan benar-benar menyukainya! Sakula-chan sangat senang. Jika kau main itu kau juga pasti senang dan tidak akan malah lagi!" ajak Sakura-chan dengan riang dan cedel sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Itachi.

Mata hijam menatap Sakura-chan.

Itachi membuka mulut. "Naruto."

"Y-YA, _LEADER_!" dengan terkejut dan menompat sedikit, Naruto menjawab.

Itachi bersidekap. Jari telunjuk di arahkan kepada seseorang disampingnya.

"Bunuh perempuan ini." Perintahnya tanpa ekpresi.

Naruto patuh, ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil pistol yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sasuke mundur menjauhi tempat target yang akan dibunuh Naruto, tidak ingin melukai telinganya dengan bunyi pistol yang akan rekannya gunakan. Wajah rupawannya tanpa ekpresi. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Di hati terdalamnya entah kenapa ia tidak ingin Sakura-chan mati tapi tidak kuasa membantah sang _Leader_. Ketakutan mengalahkan niatnya untuk menolong. Ia hanya bisa diam tak berdaya.

Sakura-chan mengaduh kala Itachi menepis tangannya kasar untuk melepaskan diri, pria itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Naruto mengacungkan pistolnya kepada Sakura-chan, ia hendak menembak mati perempuan didepannya tapi dikejutkan oleh tindakan sang target.

Sakura menyusul Itachi dan melompat, ia memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Itachi merasa sentuhan kulit lain di tubuhnya dan menghentikan langkah. Sakura-chan memeluk Itachi.

"Jangan malah~ Jangan malah~ Ayo main bersama-sama, dengan begitu semua hal yang menyebabkan amalah akan hilang." Sakura-chan bernyanyi lembut. Suaranya pelan dan menenangkan.

Itachi masih menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

Sakura-chan melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kedepan itachi. Ia kembali memeluk Itachi dari arah itu. Kepalanya dibenamkan di bawah dagu Itachi, pipi kanannya menyentuh dada bidang dan kedua tangan dilingkar erat pada dua sisi pinggang. Sakura-chan melanjutkan lagunya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipikilkan, buang pikilan yang membuat amalah datang~ Ayo belmain dan teltawa belsama-sama~ Kalena belmain lebih menyenangkan dari pada malah-malah!" kepalanya diangkat, Sakura-chan tersenyum manis dengan tatapan polos nan suci. Itachi sedikit melebarkan mata melihatnya. "'Nii-chan' juga berpikil begitu, kan? Belmain itu menyenangkan! Eh, eh! Nii-chan suka main apa?" 'Nii-chan, Sakura-chan memanggil Itachi begitu karena yang ia tahu hanya bahwa pria itu terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Bibir itachi terbuka, tidak ada kata yang keluar. Mungkin berubah pikiran, ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Sementara Sakura-chan terus gigih menanyakan apa permainan yang disukai Itachi.

Naruto bingung, ia ingin melaksanakan perintah sang _Leader_ tapi sang gadis luput dari jarak tembaknya dikarenakan tertutup punggung _Leader_ nya. Tidak mungkin ia menembak target dengan _Leader_ nya juga, kan?

Sasuke merasakan kebingungan yang sama dengan rekan pirangnya. _Kenapa aniki tidak minggir dan membiarkan Naruto membunuh si suicide girl itu?_

Dipihaklain, Sasori merasa lega. _Apakah.. Leader berubah pikiran? Masihkah ada harapan untuk Sakura-chan hidup?_

DUAK!

Suara benturan keras terdengar, keterkejutan kembali melanda Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto. Melihat sesuatu yang tak terprediksi, Itachi memukul belakang leher Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan membelakakan matanya sekejap, kemudian matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya merosot tak bertenaga. Itachi menahan tubuh Sakura-chan yang pingsan dengan sigap dan menggendongnya dengan gendongan putri. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Itachi berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya sambil menggendong Sakura-chan.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti, ia melirik Sasuke dan bertanya dengan isyarat tangan. Ia menunjuk pistolnya kemudian Sakura-chan. 'Tembak perempuan itu atau tidak?' Begitulah arti isyaratnya. Sasuke memutar bola mata atas kebodohan rekannya. Ia menyatukan kedua telunjuknya membentuk huruf X. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Artinya : 'Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kau mau membunuh aniki juga? kalau kau lakukan itu, akan kubunuh kau!'.

Sasori maju satu langkah ke arah Itachi. "Leader!"

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun, Itachi tetap berjalan. Tidak dapat respon, tapi Sasori tahu Leadernya mendengarkannya.

"Tolong jangan sakiti perempuan itu." Pinta Sasori dengan ekpresi serius dan sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tertarik. Mereka menyadari bahwa baru kali ini rekan berambut merah ini tertarik akan sesuatu bahkan sampai memohon pada ketua mereka. Padahal mereka tahu Akasuna Sasori adalah pria yang cuek pada apapun selain manekin dan sesuatu yang menyangkut objek penelitiannya. Walaupun begitu, biasanya ia pasrahkan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan jika sang ketua menginginkan hal itu. Dan sekarang, pria ini masih mempunyai kepedulian untuk memelas pada ketuanya. Ini benar-benar hal yang menarik bahkan Itachi sampai berhenti. Tidak lama, Itachi tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Entah apa artinya iya atau tidak. Pria itu hanya kembali berjalan tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya.

Dirasa senjatanya tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Naruto kembali mengantonginya. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan kakaknya, sama dengan Sasori. Pria berambut merah ini terus memandangi perempuan yang digendong sang ketua, wajah Sakura-chan masih terlihat dari balik bahu kiri Itachi. Matanya menatap dengan fokus. Sebuah kegilaan tercermin disana. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dengan berekpresi biasa, bahkan poker face-pun rusak. Debaran jantung bekerja tidak terkendali, lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tubuh Sasori gemetar dengan segala kesenangan. Adrenalin meningkat, penuh semangat dan ketidak sabaran dirasa.

"Akhirnya ketemu, objek terbaikku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang televisi. Tidak memperdulikan televisi dan PS 4 yang masih menyala. Dua orang yang masih berada diruangan terdiam, mereka menatap Sasori pergi. Tidak ada yang luput dari mereka tentang keganjilan pada adegan beberapa menit lalu. Termasuk senyuman kegilaan dari Sasori di akhir.

Naruto menyeringai dan melirik seseorang yang masih bersamanya. "Kelihatannya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik mulai sekarang. Benarkan, Sasuke?"

"Aku merasa terhina dengan ini, tapi aku setuju pada ucapanmu, Naruto." Balas Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi membaringkan Sakura-chan di kasur king size miliknya, ia sendiri duduk di kursi kayu dekat kasur. Kursi itu terlihat mewah, terbuat dari kayu pilihan dengan grafis eropa kuno. Bagaikan kursi seorang raja zaman dahulu. Itachi menyandarkan pipi kanannya ke tangan, matanya yang hitam kelam memperhatikan orang yang tidur dikasurnya dengan seksama. Bibirnya yang seksi dan menawan terangkat kekiri.

Itachi tersenyum misterius.

* * *

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Suara pecah terdengar dari sebuah ruangan, 'Doll Room' kata itu tertulis dipintu berwarna coklat. Didalamnya berisi koleksi boneka-boneka lilin kepunyaan Akasuna Sasori. Ruangan yang biasanya cantik dan elegan berubah 180 derajat. Kaca yang menabungi boneka-boneka pecah dimana-mana dan boneka-boneka rusak berantakan. Sasori, sang pemilik sekaligus pelaku penghancur ruangan ini terdiam ditengah-tengah ruangan. Tangan Sasori memegangi kepala boneka lilin yang sudah di potong. Boneka itu mempunyai wajah rupawan, sangat cantik dan lebih baik dari pada boneka-boneka lain dan terlihat sangat terawat. Boneka favorit Sasori. Mata, hidung, bibir bahkan kulitnya kelihatan seperti asli, bagaikan seperti bukan terbuat dari lilin. Bagaikan manusia.

"Jelek!"

Buak! Buak! Buak!

Sasori memukuli wajah boneka ditangannya dengan geram. Sudah cukup, ia membuang boneka itu sembarangan. Boneka cantik tadi hancur, wajahnya tidak terbentuk lagi. Sasori tidak peduli.

Sasori geram sekali, boneka tadi selalu ia puji dan anggap tercantik. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamainya. Tapi kini ia berubah pikiran. Ia membayangkan Sakura-chan. Ia melihat senyuman perempuan itu yang dilontarkannya pada Itachi tadi, Senyuman yang manis, polos dan suci bagaikan malaikat. Sasori teringat memori lama, disaat ibunya mati karena kangker dirumah sakit. Wanita itu selalu dingin padanya dan tidak pernah tersenyum sekalipun, saat tahu ia hendak mati, ia menyesal. Karena itu ibunya tersenyum pada Sasori saat itu, pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Karena itupun, ibunya mati sambil terus tersenyum. Sasori sangat menyukainya, itu menjadi obsesinya saat dewasa.

Cantik sekali, sangat rupawan bagaikan malaikat.

Sama dengan senyuman Sakura-chan.

"Tidak, lebih. Seribu kali lebih baik dan cantik. Sempurna." Sasori membenarkan.

."Bahan untuk objek terbaikku, Sakura-chan. Bonekaku yang sempurna."

Matanya berkilat kelam, ia tersenyum gila. Obsesinya selalu menjadi candu baginya, kali ini ia harus melaksanakan apa yang ia mau, tidak peduli apa rintanganya.

Pasti.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG ato TAMAT?**

 **Coz niat y Cuma 5 chap sih. Terserah pembaca ja deh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lightning Shun**

Iya, ini sudah dilanjutin. tapi Azure belum memunculkan karakter baru. d chp ini full itasaku

 **Taeoh**

makasih pujian dah lanjut. sakura-chan full

 **Haru**

membingungkan kenapa d chap 4?

 **Rein Riekho Kei**

Haha, aku buat karakter itachi se[erti Reiji di Diabolik Lovers. lagi suka ma dia!tapikayanya g persis. tapi poko y referensi y dari Reiji. wah, makasih dan suka pair itasaku d cerita ini

 **kirara967**

lini blm tamat. ya udah azure lanjutin

 **cherrydevilla93**

haha, bener ni cerita gantung. maka y azure lanjutin. genre hurt itu karena siksaan batin n raga sakura-chan. romancekarena emang ini buat pair itasaku sekaligus harem. tapi azure blm sempet masukin romance. d chp ini baru muncul romance y. makasihsaran genre y, azure ganti deh genre hurt y

 **Luca Marvell**

belum ada sekarang. tapi romance y mudah dr chap ini

 **Aryani**

iya, bersambung. ini udh next. maaf lama, biasa. azure kalo buat lemon selalu ngadat mulu, susaaaahhh. moga g keberatan dg lemon/rape di chp ini

 **flaiyen**

uh.. azure g suka gay jdi mungkin g dakaya gituan. cuma ada dikit sih tentang kpribadian saku yg gamer itu, dia playboy. tapi g sampe parah2 enti coz para kepribadian lain akan menghalangi aksi dia. sakura-nii akan lama g muncul mungkin soal y dendam y sudah ia balas semua, g ada alasan lagi buat dia muncul.

 **mawaputih**

dah lanjut

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : Siapa yang salah? Yang bodoh yang salah.**

* * *

Mata berwarna hijau terbuka, perempuan berambut gulali berpakaian gaun tidur kini terbangun dari pingsannya akibat pukulan Itachi. Ia terduduk dan mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha untuk bangun walau kantuk masih bersarang. Mulutnya terbuka, ia menguap tanpa menutupinya dengan tangan. Air mata keluar akibat menguap, perempuan itu menyekanya. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri berkali-kali, memperhatikan sekeliling. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri dengan imut, ia bingung karena tidak familiar dengan segala yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun." Suara itu menarik perhatian siperempuan, ia melirik ke pintu. Disana berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir karena sedikit panjang, ditangannya terdapat nampan berisi sepiring sandwitch dan satu gelas penuh dengan air mineral. Itachi berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, nampan di tangan berpindah tempat ke pangkuan wanita berambut gulali. Itachi duduk dikursi dekat tempat tidur, pipinya ditempelkan ke tangan dan kaki kanannya memangku kaki kiri. "Sarapanmu, makanlah." Itachi menawarkan, gesturnya baik tapi matanya yang dingin tersirat sebuah perintah.

Perempuan itu tidak menyadari isyarat tatapan mata Itachi, ia terlalu senang dengan hidangan di pangkuannya.

"Telima kasih, Nii-chan!" suara yang kekanakan dan cadel. Kepribadian Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan tersenyum senang pada Itachi kemudian memakan sandwitch untuknya. "Enyaaak!" pujinya. Sandwitch isi daging, sayuran dan keju. Sakura-chan bercerita bahwa ia lebih menyukai sandwitch isi selai kacang atau coklat walau ia juga masih menyukai sandwitch yang dimakannya kini. Ia me _request_ untuk dibuatkan sandwitch dengan selai kacang atau coklat lain kali. Itachi tersenyum menanggapinya

Belum habis satu sandwitch, tiba-tiba Sakura-chan terbatuk-batuk. Ia terlihat sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, perutnya mual, wajahnya membiru dan berkeringat dingin. Sakura-chan meringis kesakitan sambil menggenggam tenggorokan dan perutnya dengan erat, berusaha meringankan rasa sakit. Nafasnya semakin berat, ia mengambil nafas cepat berkali-kali.

Sementara, Itachi masih tenang di kursinya, tidak merespon sama sekali. Ekpersinyapun datar tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Matanya memperhatikan Sakura-chan dengan seksama, ekpresi, gerakan, bahkan hitungan nafas tidak luput dari perhatian pria itu. Ia bagaikan seorang ilmuan yang meneliti kelinci percobaannya. Matanya berkedip kala Sakura-chan menoleh ke arahnya, mereka beradu pandang.

 _Dia menyadari racun yang kuberikan?_ Batin Itachi.

Respon tidak terduga membuat ekpresi datar Itachi hancur, ia membelak kala Sakura-chan melompat ke ke pelukannya. Pelukan kedua dari gadis itu, tidak, tiga kali? Itachi heran kenapa gadis yang memeluk dirinya erat suka sekali melakukan ini. Bukan pelukan manja dari perempuan-perempuan yang mengincar dirinya di luar sana, ia yakin, pelukan ini mempunyai sensasi dan maksud berbeda. Ia teringat binatang yang suka sekali memeluk, binatang kecil dan lucu, seperti koala. Itachi yakin pelukan ini hampir sama dengan binatang itu, pelukan erat dari anak kepada induknya. Penuh kasih sayang, menentramkan.

"..tidak apa." rintih Sakura-chan dengan pelan.

Itachi bingung.

"Sakula-chan.. tidak apa-apa." Sakura-chan mengeluarkan kepalanya yang bersembunyi di dada Itachi, ia menatap ke atas. "Sakula-chan tidak apa-apa, Nii-chan tidak usah khawatir."

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura-chan, Itachi hampir terpaku sebab terlalu terkejut. Ia membuka mulut sebentar, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Biasanya, orang-orang akan bereaksi marah, sedih bahkan memelas, apalagi di saat kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi gadis ini justru mengkhawatirkannya bahkan berpura-pura bersikap baik-baik saja di depannya. Gadis itu mencoba mengontrol rasa sakitnya, namun siapapun pasti tahu bahwa ia gagal. Lihat saja wajahnya yang semakin memucat, banjir keringat dan ekpresi kesakitan tak tertahankan di wajahnya.

"Sak… la..chan. uhuh uhuk! Benal.. a…l.. dak… pa." wajahnya mulai letih, bahkan berbicara saja susah dan tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi gadis itu mencoba tegar.

Respon yang langka, Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau kesakitan, kan?" ini bukan pertanyaan.

Sakura-chan menggeleng lemah. Masih berusaha tegar. Tapi nihil, ia juga tahu itu. Demi menyembunyikan kebohongan, ia kembali bersembunyi di dada Itachi, menyembunyikan ekpresinya.

"Berhenti berbohong." Tegas Itachi. Sakura-chan melompat sedikit, takut, seperti anak kecil ketahuan berbuat nakal oleh ibunya.

Ia akhirnya mengaku. "..kit.. sakit. Disini dan disini" Sakura menunjuk perut dan tenggorokannya. "Semua mulai telasa sakit dimana-mana. Tapi Sakula-chan tidak tahu kenapa, hik!" Ia akhirnya mengaku. Iapun mulai menangis.

"Hn." Respon Itachi, datar. Matanya mendelik meremehkan ke arah Sakura-chan. Bibirnya tersenyum kelam.

Itachi melepaskan tangan kiri Sakura-chan di pinggangnya, tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah obat. Diberikannya obat itu pada Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan cemberut, ia menggeleng.

"Sakula-chan benci obat. Pahit!" tolaknya.

Mendengar bantahan Sakura-chan, Itachi menatapnya dingin.

"Kau membantah perintahku?" tantang Itachi.

Itachi berekpresi mengerikan, Sakura-chan takut. Ia berontak dan hendak melarikan diri. Sebelum itu terjadi, Itachi sudah menyadari niatan Sakura-chan. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura-chan erat, memenjarakan dirinya dengan kedua tangan. Dikarenakan posisi duduk mereka bersuara berhadapan satu sama lain, bagian intim mereka tidak bisa dipungkiri beradu. Satu desahan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang ia pangku, desahan tanpa terkendali. Kedua mata onix terkesan akan pemandangan di depannya, ekpresi wajah eksotik dari perempuan yang biasanya terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar, merangsangnya. Alis turun, sorot mata lemah dan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Semburat merah merona di kedua pipi sampai telinga, mulut mungil yang terbuka sedikit, begitu pink dan terlihat kenyal. Dari sekian banyak perempuan di dunia, banyak yang lebih baik, cantik dan seksi dari perempuan di depannya ini. Tapi miris, hanyak perempuan inilah yang pertama kali bisa membuat organ intim di bawah perutnya berdiri tegak. Itachi menjilati bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Perasaan bingunglah yang kini Sakura-chan rasakan. Ketika bagian bawah mereka beradu, ia mendesah aneh. Suara yang baru kali ini ia ucapkan. Sangat asing di telinga. Kebingungan bertambah kala selangkangan miliknya merasakan sesuatu yang keras di sana. Mata emerald menatap tertarik akan benjolan di celana Itachi.

Obat di masukan Itachi ke mulut, ia meneguk air mineral di gelas. Obat itu tidak ia telan, justru di telankannya pada Sakura-chan. Mulut lewat mulut. Sakura-chan terlalu kaget untuk melawan, Itachi dapat melakukan sesukanya di dalam mulutnya. Walalupun obat sudah masuk tenggorokan, ia tetap melanjutkan ciumannya. Terlalu sayang melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ciuman semakin memanas dan menuntut, Sakura-chan telah melemas sejak semenit lalu, ia hanya pasrah membiarkan Itachi menguasai mulutnya. Itachi menarik tubuh Sakura-chan semakin dekat, gesekan bagian intim bawah tidak dapat dipungkiri. Sakura-chan kembali mendesah, sementara Itachi semakin terangsang.

Ciuman di lepaskan, Sakura-chan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mengambil nafas berulang kali. Mata onix memperhatikannya, wajah Sakura-chan sudah membaik berkat obat penawar yang di telankan Itachi. Tidak pucat dan kelihatan kesakitan lagi, di gantikan dengan ekpresi lemah dan mata berkaca-kaca yang menggoda.

Itachi kembali menyandarkan pipi ke tangan kanan, tapi tangan kiri masih memeluk pinggang Sakura-chan. Ia menyelidiki respon perempuan di pangkuannya. Sakura-chan terlihat tertarik dengan benjolan di celananya, ia terus menatapnya.

Kelihatannya ia lupa akan sakit yang di deritanya beberapa menit lalu akibat racun di _sandwich_ miliknya. Perhatiannya hanya sesuatu yang menggesek selangkangannya sekarang.

"Nii-chan, ini apa?" tanya Sakura-chan sambil menunjuk selangkangan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam kaget.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura-chan menggeleng.

Tidak percaya, entah Itachi ingin tertawa atau apa karena kebodohan perempuan di pangkuannya ini. Sakura-chan seperti anak kecil, polos, kekanakan dan jauh dari pengetahuan tentang dunia. Bagai kura-kura dalam tempurung. Tanpa mengasihani pengetahuan perempuan di pangkuannya yang minim, justru ia tersenyum licik.

 _Heh, memang. Kebodohan memang merupakan sebuah kelemahan terbesar manusia. Itu adalah dosa._ Batin Itachi.

Ia justru mamanfaatkannya.

"Ini adalah kejantananku." Jelas Itachi.

"Kejantanan? Apa Sakula-chan juga punya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, coba kau perlihatkan padaku."

Menuruti perkataan Itachi, tanpa curiga atau apa, Sakura-chan patuh. Ia melebahkan kedua kakinya, menyingkap rok dari gaun tidurnya ke atas. Memamerkan selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam pink.

Sakura-chan memiringkan kepala ke kiri kala melihat bagian bawahnya tidak menonjol seperti Itachi.

Ia melirik Itachi dengan panik. "Sakula-chan tidak seperti Nii-chan. Kenapa? Apa Sakula-chan sakit?"

"Akan lebih jelas jika kau lepas celana dalammu." Saran Itachi. Senyuman licik tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura-chan menurut.

Mata Itachi melebar sedikit melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Selangkangan seorang perempuan, terlihat jelas. Bersih tanpa rambut-rambut, putih dan terlihat terawat. Tanpa ragu, tangannya berpindah dari pipi ke bawah. Ia mempermainkan selangkangan Sakura-chan dengan jari-jari pianisnya. Sedikit berjelajah di sekitar vagina, satu jari masuk ke dalam.

"Uh!" Sakura-chan mengerang. Tubuhnya mengejang.

 _Ketat_. Kesumpulan yang di dapat Itachi ketika jari-jarinya memeriksa di dalam selangkangan milik Sakura-chan.

Terangsang akan perbuatan Itachi, Sakura-chan meletakan kedua tangan di kedua pundak Itachi. Ia meremasnya, tidak tahan. Kepala terangkat ke atas, desah demi desahan keluar tak terkendali. Tidak di pedulikan, Itachi terus saja menggerak-gerakan jari-jarinya. Ya, jari-jari. Dari satu jari, satu lagi masuk dan beberapa jari keluar masuk bergantian.

 _Tidak lebih dari 2 jari yang bisa masuk._ Senyuman Itachi di ganti oleh seringaian. _Perawankah?_

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Satu tusukan dalam dari jari Itachi, Sakura-chan datang! Cairan lengket dan putih keluar dari selangkangannya.

 _Terlalu cepat_. Keluh Itachi. Ia menjilati jari-jarinya yang belepotan cairan Sakura-chan dengan tampang datar. Seakan ia sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. _Lumayan, manis._ Lidahnya menjilat semakin bernafsu, ia menyukai rasa dari cairan di jari-jarinya.

Itachi melirik Sakura-chan.

 _Bukan perawan, tapi bukan pula sering melakukan sex. Melainkan sebaliknya, vaginanya terlalu lama tidak dimasuki._

Sakura-chan lemas, ekpresinya sendu dan memerah. Air mata sedikit keluar dimatanya yang berkaca-kaca. Itachi suka melihat ekpresi baru yang ditampilkan perempuan itu, eksotis dan erotis.

"Nii-chan? Tadi Sakula-chan kenapa? Sakula-chan merasa aneh." Sakura-chan bertanya lemah.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sakura-chan menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyukainya atau tidak, aku salah dan kau menyukainya?"

"Yang kedua, Nii-chan."

"Heh, bagus."

"Turunlah."

"Tapi, Sakula-chan lelah."

"Patuhi perintahku!"

"Uhh.." keluh Sakura-chan.

Bagaimanapun kondisi dan pemikirannya yang menolak permintaan Itachi. Raganya tetap patuh. Seperti tersiir akan terus menuruti perintah pria di depannya, sekarang dan seterusnya. Sakura-chan turun dan berdiri.

"Buka celanaku." Itachi kembali memerintah. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan 99% selalu sebuah perintah.

"Kenapa?"

Itachi menarik wajah Sakura-chan mendekati wajahnya. Jempolnya menyentuh bibir Sakura-chan.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan. Cukup patuhi saja semua perintahku bagaikan sebuah boneka." Ancam Itachi.

Sakura-chan terdiam. Ia menatap Itachi tajam, bibirnya cemberut. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya mengagetkan Itachi.

"Tidak. Mau!"

"!"

Itachi menekan genggamannya di wajah Sakura-chan. Menarik wajah Sakura lebish dekat. Mata dan mata saling berhadapan langsung, hidung sudah menempel.

"Kau menantangku?"

Tanpa ragu, Sakura-chan membalas.

"Nii-chan kasal. Sakula-chan tidak suka!"

"Kau mau kuperlakukan lembut, begitu?" tantang Itachi.

Tanpa bepikir dua kali, Sakura-chan mengiayakan. Siapa juga yang mau diperlakukan kasar, Sakura-chan benci sakit dan bentakan. "Iya."

Bibir Itachi kembali bertemu bibir Sakura-chan. Tanpa lidah, mereka hanya berciuman bibir dengan bibir. Berpindah dari bibir tengah ke bibir kanan kemudian kiri. Begitu terus. Itachi memperdalam ciuman, menekan bibirnya. Tapi tidak di luar dari keinginan Sakura-chan, yaitu lembut.

Itachi menyelesaikan ciuman lembutnya, ia memisahkan bibirnya. Wajahnya lebih menjauh sedikit dari tadi, tidak ada bagian wajah yang menempel lagi.

"Kau puas?"

Sakura-chan hanya terlihat semakin bingung.

"Apa itu yang namanya pelakuan lembut, Nii-chan?"

"Tentu saja." _Bagiku_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Benalkah?"

"…..Aku sudah melakukan hal yang kau inginkan. Sekarang patuhi perintahku. Buka celanaku."

"Sakula-chan tidak mengerti tapi…. Sudahlah." Emosi cepat berubah dan berpikiran pendek, dikala Sakura-chan tidak merasa marah lagi jadi ia merasa tidak keberatan mematuhi perintah Itachi.

Sakura-chan membuka celana Itachi, ia sedikit kesusahan dengan sabuknya. Itachi hanya memberi beberapa petunjuk tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Akhirnya sabuk berhasil dibuka, Sakura-chan terlihat senang dan bangga atas usahanya. Ia meletakan sabuk sembarang di lantai. Kemudian membuka celana Itachi sampai celana dalam hitamnya terlihat. Dari situ, tonjolan di celana Itachi terlihat jelas. Sakura-chan bertanya lagi mengenai tonjolan itu, Itachi hanya menjawab bahwa ia akan tahu sendiri jika menelanjangi bagian bawahnya. Satu lapis celana yang tersisa di kaki Itachi akhirnya terbuka, Sakura-chan membelalakan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Besaaaal! Panjaaaang! Ini apa, Nii-chan?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini kejantananku."

"Kenapa Sakula-chan tidak punya? Lihat! Punya Nii-chan dan Sakula berbeda." Sakura-chan kembali menyingkap gaun roknya ke vaginanya.

Nafsu birahi Itachi bergejolak.

"Itu supaya milikku mudah dimasuki ke sana." Itachi menunjuk miliknya dan vagina Sakura-chan.

"Dmasukin ke sini? Seperti jari Nii-chan tadi?"

"Ya. Kau menyukainya, kan tadi?"

Sakura-chan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah." Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura-chan. Naik lagi ke pangkuanku dan tepatkan kejantananku di vaginamu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura-chan mengangguk patuh. Ia menaiki Itachi seperti apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Vagina Sakura-chan telah berada tepat diatas kejantanan itachi, bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Sakura-chan menggigil merasakan sensasi aneh karenanya. Tanpa persiapan apapun, Itachi langsung menancapkan kejantanannya dengan dalam!

Sakura-chan berteriak kesakitan.

* * *

Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di penjara bawah tanah terkejut. Teriakan Sakura-chan bahkan sampai terdengar kesana. Mereka sedang dihukum oleh ketidak sempurnaannya melakukan perkerjaan mereka yang artinya membantah perintah Itachi. Tubuh mereka babak beluk, sayatan dan berpakaian darah masing-masing. Tubuh mereka gemetar kesakitan tapi ekpresi mereka terlihat tidak terlalu tersiksa, sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

"Suara jeritan apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu, suaranya terdengar seperti perempuan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu suara Sakura-chan!" teriak Sasori.

"Heh, si _suicide girl_ itu belum mati? Tidak dapat dipercaya."

"TUTUP MULUTKU, SASUKE!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam karena bentakan Sasori.

"Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau bersikap seorang ksatria pada perempuan itu, Sasori?"

"Kenapa katamu? Karena ia objek sempurna untuk bahan boneka kesayangan baruku! Aku harus menjaganya supaya ia tidak cacat sedikitpun! Karena itu jangan sampai kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura-chan atau kubenah tubuhmu dan menjadikanmu menjadi _Cyborg_ baruku."

"Kau…!" geram Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tahu bagaimana Sasori jika ia terobsesi sesuatu. Maklumi saja." Narutp melerai pertengkaran kedua teman dan rekannya dalam pekerjaan.

Sasuke berdecih dan membuang muka. Tapi ia mendengar kata-kata Naruto, ia kembali diam seperti biasa. Naruto lega. Sementara Sasori masih mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sakura-chan menjerit keras kala Itachi memaju mundurkan kejantanannya secara brutal. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali tentang Sakura-chan, ia terfokus sepenuhnya pada kenikmatan dikejantanannya. Sakura-chan selalu menjerit-jerit, antara sakit dan sensasi aneh yang membuat ia bingung divaginanya. Tapi Sakura-chan menyukainya. Hanya saja ia sudah hampir kehabisan stamina. Itachi telah melakukan sex dengan Sakura-chan tanpa henti, kecepatan tusukannya tidak menurut justru bertambah cepat. Tubuh Sakura-chan berguncang-guncang, payudara dibalik pakaiannya naik-turun. Itachi memeluk Sakura-chan dan berdiri, Sakura-chan tersentak kala Itachi berjalan tanpa berhenti menggenjot dan vaginanya semakin dalam ke kejantanan Itachi. Dengan kasar Itachi membaringkan Sakura-chan di kasur, ia menindihnya dan kembali menggenjot. Sakura-chan terkejut, Itachi semakin beringas di ranjang.

Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Sakura, merobek gaun dengan kasar dan membuatnya telanjang bulat. Ia bermain-main dengan payudara Sakura-chan. Payudara Sakura-chan tidak besar dan tidak juga kecil, sedang-sedang saja. Tidak terlalu menggairahkan tapi bentuknya indah dan pas. Itachi meremasnya erat

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Tubuhnya tersentak keatas, Sakura-chan kembali berteriak panjang.

Itachi menggenjot terus dan terus. Sakura-chan terasa ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama saat jari-jari Itachi masuk ke vaginanya. Sesuatu mau keluar divaginanya.

"Ni….chan… auh! Ah! Ah! Uh! Sakula-chan mauuu… mau… auh! Ah! Ahhhnnn! Nii caannn-"

Itachi menghentikan rengekan Sakura-chan dengan ciuman.

"Diam." Ucapnya dingin disela-sela ciuman.

"Uhh… ummmpp.." Sakura-chan menangis.

"UUUMMMMMPPPHHH!" Sakura-chan keluar.

Tidak peduli, Itachi tetap memepertahankan tenpo sodokannya. Sakura-chan hanya diam, tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Itachi keluar didalan vagina Sakura-chan.

Ia melihat Sakura-chan yang melemas, ia melepaskan kejantanannya.

 _Tidak menarik melakukan sex pada perempuan yang tidak bereaksi._ Alasannya.

Ia mundur ke kaki Sakuranya, membuka kedua kaki itu sampai terlihat bagian tubuh di tengah-tengah kaki perempuan yang telah banjir cairan vagina. Ia menyantapnya.

"Uhhh.. uh.. nii caann. Sudah..sakula capekk. Mo bobo.."

Itachi memperdulikan rengekan Sakura-chan. Ia menjilat ganas dan mengecupinya.

"Hueee.. hueeee hik… nii chan jahat! Hik.." Sakura menangis.

Tangisanpun tidak diperdulikan, Itachi terus melakukan apa yang ia mau. Tangannya mulai kembali bermain, vagina, perut, dada dan mulut Sakura-chan.

"Emut!" perintahnya.

Sakura-chan ketakutan dan melakukan semua yang diperintah Itachi. Ia menjilat dan mengemut jari-jari tangan Itachi dimulutnya. Mengikuti intruksi Itachi tanpa protes.

"Uhuk! Atiiitt!" dua jari Itachi menusuk dalam, hampir ternggorokan membuat Sakura-chan tersedak kesakitan. Itachi tetap tidak memindahkan tangannya. Air mata Sakura-chan turun semakin deras. Beruntung, Itachi hanya melakukannya sebentar, jari-jari itu kemudian kembali berjelajah di mulut Sakuranya. Ke gigi, lidah atas dan bawah, semuanya di periksa. Itachi menarik jari-jarinya begitu ia puas.

Ia menjilat jari-jarinya yang basah bekas cairan vagina dan air liur Sakura-chan.

 _Aku suka saat ia menjilati jari-jariku. Ekpresi kesakitan dan wajahnya meronanya merangsangku lebih daripada kejantananku memasukinya. Heh, ini akan menjadi fetish baruku._

Itachi kembali mempersiapkan bagian bawah Sakura-chan, ia kembali menyodok. Teriakan, keluhan dan masih banyak lagi dari mulut Sakura-chan telah ditupikan di telinga Itachi. Ia hanya fokus pada bagian bawahnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, tidak terasa hari telah sore. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya, ia telah bertekad.

"Jangan menyalahkanku atas ini, Sakura-chan." Ucap Itachi. "Salahkanlah kebodohanmu."

Itachi menyeringai.

Ia baru mau berhenti memperkosa Sakura-chan ketika pagi hari kembali menjelang.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG


	7. Chapter 7

KEWARASAN YANG PATUT DIPERTANYAKAN

 **CHAPTER 7 : Pain and treatment**

PS : Insya Allah tamat di chapter Y. Tapi g tau juga ah! tergantung masa depan.

Pair : Sakura-chanXItachi, Sakura-sanXSasuke etc

* * *

guest : Pengen y update tapi masalah kehidupan terus menerpa sekarang. Insya Allah di usahakan.

mitsu mayo: Maaf tentang kata2 yg typo, laptop y rebutan ma my mom jdi hrs buru2. klo g g bis publish sma skali. Itachi kya pedopil?! itu arti y bagus ato kga ya? tpi maaf bgt buat yg suka Sakura-samaXitachi, pair itu g ada. Azure udh pastiin Itachi ma Sakura-chan. soal y bosen aku lihat pacar Itachi selalu dominan, pinter, dewasa n serba bisa/mary sue dan itachi cuma pasrah ja nurut krena cinta. Azure mo buat itachi tetap dominan di hubungan dan Azure lebih suka Itachi yang dingin dan misterius dri pada jdi karakter baik dan murah senyum. moga suka di chap depan tentang Sakura-chan n Itachi.

flaiyen: Sengaja g da yg bela Sakura-chan demi plot. biar g da yang ganggu. hehe. Itachi kya pedopil? rasa y g juga. Sakura-chan kan tubuh y wanita dewasa cuma dia pikiran y yg kya anak2, kya peterpan syndrome gitu.

Rein Cherry: Thankx. moga suka chap ini

guest: thnx u banget pujian y. jdi semangat buat lanjutin chap baru nih. thanx again!

Ahn Ryuuki : Maaf buat bahasa. susah sih bikin lemon.

why: Udah ganti rate ke M. makasih saran y.

* * *

Rasa sakit adalah alasan kenapa Sakura-san mengendalikan tubuh Sakura Haruno pagi ini, terutama bagian tubuh bawahnya. Mata datarnya menatap darah disekitar kakinya pada kulit dan seprei ranjang. Ia seorang diri, Sakura-san merasa ada yang janggal dengan itu tapi ia bukan tipe berpikiran panjang seperti Sakura-sama. Ia hanya cuek dengan segala kejanggalan. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia pedulikan, rasa sakit yang membuat hidup, alasan kenapa ia terlahir.

Sakura-san berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar ini, wajahnya terlihat sehat-sehat saja walaupun jalannya tertatih-tatih. Ia sudah kebal oleh rasa sakit. Ia tersenyum kala air pancuran yang membersihkan tubuhnya, rasanya semakin sakit kala genangan air mengenai luka-lukanya, ia senang. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia berganti baju dan keluar kamar.

"Sial!"

Kata-kata buruk itu menarik perhatian Sakura-san, arahnya dari kamar sebelah, sepertinya Sakura-san sudah tahu kemana ia akan tuju. Kamar sebelah berpintu biru, tidak terkunci dan terbuka sedikit, ia mengintip. Di kamar itu bercat biru dengan sebuah kipas Uchiwa bewarna merah dab putih tergambar. Di dalamnya terlihat seperti kamar laki-laki biasa dengan beberapa poster pria sedang melukan gerakan bela diri dan memegang pedang. Ada beberapa pedang terpajang di dinding, pedang khas samurai, katana. Kamar itu tidak kosong, Sasuke Uchiha, nama yang tertulis di pintu, pemilik kamar ini sedang berada di dalam.

Sasuke terus menggerutu dengan tubuh penuh perban selain kepalanya. Ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek di bawah lutut. Ia sedang kesulitan dengan bagian terakhir dari tubuhnya yang penuh luka yaitu tangan kanan.

"Brengsek! Keterlaluan sekali Nii-san itu! Hukumannya sakit sekali, sial!"

"Perban ini menambah emosi saja! Menjengkelkan, kenapa tidak terikat dengan benar, sih?"

"Argghh! Sudahlah! Aku menyerah!" Kesal, Sasuke melempar perban sembarangan dan melompat ke ranjang dengan punggung pada seprai.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Telinganya mendengar bunyi pintu di buka dan ia membuka mata. Satu-satu perempuan di rumah ini memasuki kamarnya dengan tanpa pikir panjang. Kesal karena kamarnya dimasuki orang asing, ia mengusirnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan masuk ke kamarku sembarangan? Keluar!"

Perempuan itu menelengkan kepala ke kanan. Ia hanya tersenyum lugu atas bentakannya, matanya datar tapi ekpesinya seperti anak kecil lugu yang bebal akan bahaya dan hanya mengikuti penasaran saja. Sakura-san justru mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dengan posisi duduk. Ia memperhatikan Sakura-san dengan bingung.

 _Perempuan ini tidak mengenal takut atau apa? Padahal ia tahu aku hampir membunuhnya di pertemuan pertama kami. Sekarang, dia berani-beraninya mendekatiku tanpa pertahanan apapun. Cih, perempuan ini benar-benar masokis! Tidak hanya menyukai disiksa tapi menantang seseorang melukainya. Sudah wajar, sih. Di pertemuan pertama itu juga ia memelas untuk di bunuh._

"Cih! Jika kau memang mau kubunuh baiklah! Kemari kau!" Sasuke mengambil katananya disebelah ranjang, ia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari senjata kesukaannya itu.

Tapi bukannya mendekat, Sakura-san justru menunduk. Sasuke kembali bingung.

 _Apa sekarang ia mempunyai rasa takut?_

Tubuh Sakura-san yang kecil terhalang oleh bagian bawah ranjang yang sedikit menjulang tinggi sebagai dekorasi, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu. Tidak lama Sakura-san kembali berdiri dengan perban di tangannya. Tanpa sungkan Sakura-san naik ke ranjang dengan kedua lutut, ia mendekati Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang belum diperban. Sakura-san kembali menelengkan kepalanya kala melihat tangan kanan Sasuke, ada beberapa luka sayatan disana, lukanya bahkan belum di obati, Sakura-san merasa terganggu dengan itu. ia menoleh ke sekitar dan menemukan kotak P3K diatas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang, tutupnya terbuka karena sepertinya sedang digunakan. Sasuke membiarkan perempuan di atas ranjangnya berbuat sesukanya, walaupun ia tidak suka orang asing sok dekat dengannya apalagi menyentuhnya tapi asalnya ia berguna jadi ia biarkan.

Ia melihat Sakura-san mengobati kedua tangannya dengan diam.

 _Apa dia sependiam ini? Padahal di sel waktu itu ia banyak bicara tentang kematian atau semacamnya. Mungkinkah ini kepribadian lain? Kalau analisisku benar, diakan mempunyai kelainan kepribadian ganda._

Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh Sakura-san, pakaian yang ia kenakan yaitu _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan mudah membuatnya memperhatikan apa yang ia cari, yaitu kulit. Lebih tepatnya bekas luka, hal yang sukar luput untuk menarik perhatian siapapun karena saat di sel itu Sakura-san penuh luka. Sampai sekarang masih membekas di kulit Sakura-san. Sasuke ragu apa perempuan yang memperbannya kini bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tidak lama, Sakura-san selesai. Sasuke memperhatikan perban yang perempuan itu kecurigaannya salah.

"Untuk seorang masokis kau ternyata bisa merawat orang juga."Sasuke puas.

Sakura-san menatap Sasuke datar, tapi matanya melebar. Ia tercenggang dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau.. menyukainya?"

"Hn, jika yang kau maksud perban ini. Jawabannya ya. Kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik."

"Kau… senang?"

"Ya, lumayan. Habis perban ini memang menyebalkan, aku benci melakukan hal ini."

"Jadi, kau mau membunuhku?"

"Memohon untuk dibunuh lagi? Hn, sekarang aku percaya bahwa kau si masokis di sel itu."

Sakura-san kembali memohon. Kali ini Sasuke berpikir sebentar sebelum ia kembali memegang katananya. Kali ini ia membukanya pelan di depan mata Sakura-san.

Sasuke memcoba mengintimidasi Sakura-san."Kau tahu, katana ini adalah favoritku dari semua koleksi katana yang aku punya. Dibuat dengan baja terbaik oleh penempa terbaik di seluruh dunia. Ketajamannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan bagaimana pedang ini telah mandi dari ratusan darah selama beberapa tahun di tanganku. Jadi, untuk membunuhmu itu adalah hal kecil. Hanya perlu satu tebasan saja." Katana itu ditempatkan di sebelah leher Sakura-san, terlalu dekat sehingga menimbulkan luka goresan hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Ia bisa merasakan hangat darah di lehernya, darahnya. Sakura-san justru tersenyum.

 _Lagi-lagi senyuman ini._ Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura-san. Sama seperti pertemuan pertama itu, ia selalu terusik kala melihat senyuman Sakura-san di saat-saat ini. Sakura-san tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, senyuman yang tenang dan tentram seakan ia telah menanggung beban berat yang ia pikul selama ini dan siap untuk melepaskannya, selamanya.

Katana Sasuke semakin mengiris kulit leher Sakura-san kala ia geram.

 _Selama ini aku selalu terbiasan dengan tangisan, teriakan dan melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya manusia di azal menjelang. Aku menyukainya, aku sangat menikmatinya bagaikan candu bagiku. Tapi ini pertama kali aku bertemu perempuan ini, masokis ini. Senyumannya menggangguku…kh!_ Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. _Ia seakan mengaggapku sebagai malaikat! Bukan dewa kematian!_

"ARGH!" Sasuke melempar katananya ke lantai dengan frustasi. Disusul dengan penutupnya. Ia berbalik dan menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang. "Pergi! Aku memang tidak bisa membunuhmu! Kau terlalu menyebalkan!"

Sakura-san terdiam dengan sikap bipolar Sasuke, ia menunduk kecewa. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kekecewaan.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura-san karena tertarik pada kata-kata apa yang mau perempuan itu lontarkan.

"Saat aku melakukan hal yang salah, orang-orang tidak mau membunuhku. Kini, aku melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi tetap saja sama. Kenapa… siapapun… tidak ada mau membunuhku?" tanya Sakura-san lirih, tapi ekpresi tetap datar.

Bukannya bersipati, Sasuke justru tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh curhatan Sakura-san.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! LUCU SEKALI!"

"Itu artinya kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk mati ditangan orang lain. Sudahlah, bunuh diri saja sana jika memang kau menginginkan kematian sebegitu besarnya!" perintah Sasuke. Ia sekarang telah duduk dengan saku kaki terangkat, tangan kanan menempel pada lutut dan bergerak ke depan dan belakang. "Sana! Cepat lakukan!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau bunuh diri."

"Hah? Kenapa? Itu lebih simpel, kan?"

Sakura-san terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menjelaskan keinginannya. "Itu karena.. nenek."

Sasuke bingung tapi ia mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Nenek… adalah satu-satunya yang baik padaku dari siapapun juga. Tapi ia telah meninggal. Nenek percaya pada dosa dan semacamnya, ia pernah berbicara bahwa orang yang bunuh diri akan masuk ke neraka. Nenek sangat baik, aku yakin ia berada di surga, aku ingin… bertemu nenek."Sakura-san tidak sadar, ia bukan orang yang emosional, ia selalu datar akan ekpresi. Tapi kali ini ia berekpresi, air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi, Sakura-san sedih. Ekpresi ini tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke, ia menyeringai.

Sasuke menerjang Sakura-san dengan cepat, kini posisi mereka dengan Sakura-san di bawah dan Sasuke di atas, seperti predator hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Mata Sasuke berkilat kesadisan. "Ya. Ini. Seperti ini." Ia mengusap-usap wajah Sakura-san. "Ekpresi inilah yang pantas untuk kubunuh. Pertahankan!" tangannya yang bebas meraba-raba sesuatu, ia kemudian ingat katananya tidak lagi di dekatnya. Ia mendecak kesal. Sasuke khawatir, ia tidak mau menyela momen ini hanya demi turun dan ranjang dan mengambil kembali katana. Momen ini terlalu berharga. Ekpresi Sakura-san membuatnya sayang untuk berpaling walau hanya sekejap.

"Kau mau mati, kan?" kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk leher Sakura-san. "Kau akan mendapatkannya!"Sasuke mencekiknya!

Perbuatan Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura-san kejang-kejang. Walaupun belum beberapa menit tapi ia sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas. Cekikan Sasuke sangat erat, Sakura-san semakin membiru. Pandangannya semakin minim, Sasuke terlihat buram dan membuatnya pusing. Semakin lama semakin banyak, berbagai kabut hitam menari-nari dan mulai mengusainya penglihatannya. Menyakitkan tapi adiktif. Inilah detik-detik menjelang kematian yang selalu ia sukai.

Sakura-san menutup mata tenang.

 _Nenek, aku akan menemuimu._

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi.

Hal yang salah.

Dalam sekejap pula ia lepas dari siksaan kesulitan bernafas. Mulut dan hidungnya reflek mengkonsumsi oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, hal yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Setelah nafasnya membaik, ia melihat Sasuke. Pria itu menatap kedua tangannya kemudia mengepalkan keduanya. Dengan santai ia jadikan satu tangan diatas lutut yang berdiri dan memangku wajah, satu tangan lagi tidak digunakan, diletakan di lutut kaki lain. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura-san dengan bosan tapi matanya tetap dingin. Hal yang Sakura-san sadari adalah… Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya.

"Kenapa..?" Sakura-san kembali bertanya. Ekpresinya datar tapi nada suaranya sedikit mempunyai emosi. "Kenapa lagi-lagi berhenti. Semua orang begitu membenci membunuhkukah?"

"Aku…" Sakura-san menutup bibirnya rapat, giginya bertautan dengan geram. "..muak dengan semua kekecewaan ini." Ekpresi datarnya berubah 180 derajat, ia terlihat marah dan menerjang Sasuke cepat. Sasuke tidak pernah meprediksi ini, kelengahannya membuatnya mudah terdorong ke kasur. Kini posisi mereka seperti saat dirinya mencekik Sakura-san, hanya saja terbalik. Sakura-san yang mendominasi. Mata emeraldnya penuh dengan kekesalan, kekecewaan akibat kematian tak kunjung menghampirinya. Kedua tangan mencekik Sasuke erat tapi hanya sebentar, ia sepertinya berubah pikiran, ia tidak mau meniru seperti apa yang dilakukan pria dibawahnya. Sakura-san geram, gigi-giginya seakan ingin menggigit sesuatu, keras-keras.

Ia menggigit leher Sasuke kesakitan.

"Akkh!" Sasuke mengerang.

 _Apa?! Perempuan ini mengigitku sampai berdarah?! Memangnya dia vampir?_

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan diri, ia mendorong Sakura-san. Matanya membelalak kala melihat perempuan itu menangis lagi.

 _Ia berekpresi!_

Sasuke bangun dan meluruhkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura, menutupi wajahnya. Ia ragu sebentar dan mengepalkan tangannya, wajah Sakura-san kembali terlihat. Kali ini kembali datar sepert biasa.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kala ia melewatkan kesempatan emasnya.

"Oi, kau kesal, kan?" Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura-san. "Aku juga begitu."

Sakura-san memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku benci melihat dua hal darimu. Tanpa ekpresi dan senyuman kebahagiaanmu. Itulah yang melunturkan hasratku untuk membunuhmu. Jika kau bisa berekpresi lain, apalagi menangis seperti saat kau membicarakan tentang nenekmu, mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu."

"Benarkah?" nada Sakura-san penuh harap.

"Ya. Aku janji."

"Janji…"Sakura-san ragu.

"Aku pasti menepati janji itu." Sasuke merasa nyeri dibagian lehernya, ia teringat lehernya berdarah. Ia dapat ide. Disentuhnya darahnya sendiri dan ditempelkan ke bibir Sakura-san bagai memakai _lipstick_. Tangan Sasuke membelai dagu Sakura-san dan mendekatkan bibir itu pada bibirnya.

Ciuman biasa, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Tidak ada bedannya dengan bagian tubuh lain saling bersentuhan, bahkan bagian tubuh yang bukan intim. Inilah alasan Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan, entah kenapa ia selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan hasrat. Hanya kekosongan saja. Dengan perempuan masokis inipun sama saja. Semula Sasuke berpikir begitu.

Tapi ia cepat berubah pikiran.

Mungkin ini karena ada darahnya, ciuman yang sads, bukan romantic. Mungkin juga karena ia berciuman dengan perempuan yang tidak biasa, perempuan kelainan dan masokis yaitu Sakura-san.

Setelah mencicipi darahnya sendiri di bibir Sakura-sana, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

" Itu sebagai stempel tanda perjanjian kita."

Sakura-san terdiam. Ia memiringkan kepala.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dicium, ia pernah mendapatkannya di sel kala ia di perkosa. Tapi ciuman Sasuke berbeda. Memang menuntut tapi entah kenapa tidak kasar, Sakura-san heran dengan perbedaan ini. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Tapi… ia tidak membenci perbedaan ini.

Ia tersenyum.

Sasuke melihat ekpresi Sakura-san. Lagi-kagi senyuman yang membuatnya sebal diberikan oleh Sakura-san.

Sasuke benci senyuman seperti itu. Sangat, sangat benci. Iapun tidak tahu kenapa, karena alasan kali ini berbeda dengan hasratnya yang ingin si mangsa berekpresi layaknya seorang mangsa.

Hasrat.

Mengingatkannya pada ciumannya tadi.

… _.I desire her lips._

Sasuke tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang membuat hasratnya bergejolak tak karuan, ciuman yang membuatnya ketagihan. Lagi dan ingin lagi. Sasukepun dengan patuh menuruti hasratnya sepert anjing pada majikan. Aneh, padahal ia bukan tipe yang mudah diperbudak hasrat intim seperti rekannya, fox alias Naruto Uzumaki. Ia pria yang terkendali dalam hal itu. Dan sekarang, kebanggaannya tentang itu terlempar jauh dari luar jendela.

Bibirnya benar-benar lapar oleh ciuman. Pada Sakura-san, hanya pada perempuan itu. ini pertama kalinya. Perasaan ini gatal tak tertahankan. Masih bisa ia rasakan di bibirnya, bibir Sakura-san yang lembut dan kenyal sangat menggiurkan. Ia membayangkannya lagi, kehangatannya… Sasuke meneguk ludah.

 _I so enjoyed it!_

 _Hasrat ini…_

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura-san lagi, ia kembali melanjutkan ciuman.

"Hanya sekali saja."

Sasuke mencium sekali. Tapi ia berubah pikiran.

"Dua atau tiga kali lagi tidak masalah."

"Sekali lagi."

"Kh… ini yang terakhir."

Walaupun Sasuke berkata seperti itu, bibirnya bergerak lain. Ciuman demi ciuman ia berikan untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai sekarang bibir ini milikku!" Sasuke mebelai bibir Sakura-san dengan jempolnya. Belaiannya lembut . Sasuke menganggap bibir itu sangat berharga.

"Kau ingin mati, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu suatau hari. Sampai hari itu datang, bibir ini sebagai jaminan untukku. _Deal_?"

Sakura-san tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kembali tercenggang. Perkataan Sasuke aneh, ia seakan mendengar bahasa alien. Tapi jika menyangkut kematian, ia mengangguk saja dengan senang hati.

Anggukan Sakura-san membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Ia kembali mencium Sakura-san.

Benar-benar..

Sasuke Uchiha telah dikalahkan oleh hasratnya sendiri.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...


	8. Chapter 8

**KEWARASAN YANG PATUT DIPERTANYAKAN**

* * *

fransiskasara33; Hehe. Makasih. udh dari dulu Azure pengen bikin crita kpribadian ganda. akhirnya bisa bikin juga.

rainacherry: suka lemon itasaku? pdhal bnyak yg blg itu kya pedopil. Azure baru sadar pas di bilangin. Azure mikir y tubuh Sakura-chan kan udh dewasa, cuma pikiran anak kecil ja jdi boleh2 aja kan? hehe.

miyumiyu11uchiharuno: nih da lanjut.

Alptr: chapter lalu terlalu sdikit ya? chapter ini cukup. insya allah chap dpan di panjangin.

banyak yg ngira pair gtu tpi Azure sjak awal udh nentuin Sakura-chan dgn Itachi. yg lain sih sesuka hati. tapi kini yg pasti sih Sakura-san dengan Sasuke juga. alasan knapa g pairin Sakura-sama dg Itachi ada di chap lalu di bag jawaban buatreview.

Banyak yg suka Sakura-nii. Azure juga.

biasa y kpribadian emang nma y beda2 cuman Azure pengen yg unik ja. jdi deh pake suffik2.

emang sengaja sakura minta bunuh tapi mlah bikin kasih bkn y serem. soal y kpribadian sakura-san lebih condong ke sakura haruno. dia selfless gitu.

makasih udh bgt banyak review. Azure seneng bgt!

Tectona Grandis: makaish suka itasaku. kukira pada illfeel ma pair itu krena kay pedopil. hehe. Azure juga suka bgt pair itu selai Sakura-san n Sasuke.

Taeoh: ending chap lalu lucu? kya y iya. hehe. gagal bkn Sasuke posesif n obsesif. uh..

hira1804: maaf lma update. ini g discountinue kok

Lightning Shun:sori chap lalu pendek. chapini agak dpanjangin n char baru dteng.

CEKBIOAURORAN: hehe. seneng bgt Azure

Iikyu934: ini udh update lagi. mkasih dah tunggu2 ni crita

mawarputih: kpribadian ganda bsa sembuh kya y. Azure cuma nonton y di film sih. ini crita juga terispirasi dari film korea namanya HEAL ME KILL ME. tapi klo d dunia nyata kya y msh bsa d kontrol stidak y.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 : Big sister and Playboy**

* * *

Setelah Sasuke puas mencium Sakura-san, ia mengusirnya. Sakura-san tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal di kamar Sasuke, ia patuh pergi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, perutnya lapar. Dapur sama seperti ruangan lain yang ia lewati sebelumnya, kosong tanpa tanda-tanda manusia. Ia membuka kulkas tapi sayang, tak ada makanan instant ataupun makanan yang mudah ia buat, Sakura-san tidak bisa memasak. Hanya Sakura dan Sakura-nee yang bisa.

"Sakura-nee, aku lapar." Pintanya pada kepribadian lainnya. Sakura-san menutup mata dan Sakura-nee bangun.

Sakura-nee tersenyum lembut dan mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas, ia menemukan telur-telur dan sayuran. Dibawanya dan ditaruh di meja memasak, iapun membuka lemari yang tertempel di dinding, di atas meja memasak dan kompor. Ia mendapatkan mie kuning.

"Kurasa aku akan memasak ramen." Sakura –nee tersenyum dan bersenandung merdu saat memasak.

* * *

 **Besoknya.**

 **Pagi hari.**

Naruto baru kembali dari _supermarket_. Ia berbelanja berbagai makanan kesukaannya untuk makan hari ini. Sebagian besar adalah ramen instan kesukaannya dengan berbagai jenis rasa.

"Tidaakk! Hueeee!"

Suara Sakura-chan merengek, Naruto melihat sang _Leader_ dan wanita berkepribadian ganda berdiri di depan kamar _Leadernya_. _Leader_ menggenggam satu lengan wanita itu agar tidak lari. Sudah biasa, sejak seminggu lalu kedatangan perempuan itu, sang Leader entah kenapa tertarik dengan kepribadian anak kecil dari si wanita. Sebaliknya, kepribadian anak kecil itu selalu berusaha tidak mau berurusan dengan sang _Leader_. Ekpresi ketakutan selalu terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Mereka selalu bermain kucing-tikus dan mengunci di kamar, kadang suara-suara desahan terdengar.

"Sakula-chan mau Sasoli nii-chan! Tidak mau dengan Itachi nii!"

"Jangan membantahku, _little one_. Hm.. seperti aku harus mendisplinkanmu lebih ketat." Itachi menggendong Sakura-chan dipelukannya. Ia berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan khawatir, setiap inci dari tubuhmu akan mendapat pelajaran berharga dariku. _Be grateful, little one_."

"Huee! Tidak mauu! Mau Sasoli nii-chan! Sasoli nii-chan, tolong!" Sakura-chan terus meminta tolong pada Sasori yang kebetulan dekat dengannya tapi pria itu tidak bisa berkutik jika berhadapan dengan _Leader_ nya. Ia hanya membuang muka dengan ekpresi bersalah. Sakura-chan terus merengek saat Itachi membawa masuk paksa dirinya.

* * *

 **Siang hari.**

Lapar. Makan siang adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk Naruto, Ia menuju ke dapur kala mengingat ramen instan yang baru ia beli pagi tadi. Di sana ia melihat rekannya yang dekat dengannya tapi kadang menjengkelkan yaitu Sasuke dan wanita berprebadian ganda. Wanita itu berdiri di depan meja tempat memasak. Di atas meja itu ada talenan dan beberapa bawang merah terpotong-potong. Wanita itu sedang memegang pisau di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya berdarah akibat luka sayatan. Ekpresinya berbeda dengan kepribadian tadi pagi, bukan ceria dan kekanakan. Tapi tanpa ekpresi dan mata tanpa kehidupan.

"Ck! Baru memotong bawang saja kau sudah mulai melukai dirimu sendiri. Jangan jadikan pekerjaan ini untuk cari-cari kesempatan! Kau seharusnya melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik untuk membuatkanku makan siang, dasar tidak berguna!" maki Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Sakura-san kasar dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Ia menjilati darahnya, lidahnya bergerak pada luka dengan cara seksual.

"Ini tidak sakit.." kata Sakura-san. Ia melanjutkan. "Seharusnya aku tetap berdarah sampai mati."

"Heh." Sasuke terkekeh. Ia tanpa pikir panjang merobek sebagian kecil kausnya dan mengikatnya di tangan Sakura-san sebagai pengganti perban. "Sayang sekali, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membunuhmu saat ini."

"Jadi… kapan?"

"Hm. Siapa tahu? Aku orang yang cepat berubah pikiran. Bersabarlah." Ia mengelus-elus pipi Sakura-san dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eww." Naruto jijik kala melihat dua sejoli aneh bermesraan tanpa peduli keberadaannya. Apalagi kali ini rekannya sedang berciuman penuh nafsu. Hilang sudah rasa laparnya, ia tidak mau melihat adegan ini lagi. Naruto meninggalkan dapur.

* * *

 **Sore Hari.**

"Cewek kepribadian ganda?" Naruto menyapa wanita berambut merah muda di dapur. Tumben sekali wanita ini sendirian.

Wanita itu menoleh. "Sayang sekali, Naruto -san. Tapi aku Sakura-nee." Sakura-nee menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sopan dan suara lembut. Wajahnya ramah dan murah senyum. Ia memakai apron dan kaus tangan memasak di depan oven.

"He? Kepribadian baru?" Naruto seharusnya tahu, Sakura yang ia tahu adalah kepribadian anak kecil, masokis, psikopat dan kutu buku. Mereka tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Ya." Sakura-nee tersenyum. "Aku adalah kepribadian sosok seorang kakak perempuan. Biasanya aku menjadi penengah jiwa sosok lain mulai kelewatan selain dalam perkelahian dan semacamnya karena aku tidak mampu. Aku bukan tipe penyuka kekerasan." Sakura-nee terlihat kecewa. "Tapi Sakura-nii jarang ikut campur. Dia hanya melerai jika situasi benar-benar terdesak." Tiba-tiba suara 'TING!' terdengar dari oven, artinya panggangannya telah matang. Sakura-nee terlihat senang. "Ah! Aku membuat pai lemon, kau mau, Naruto -san?"

"Oh! Boleh nih? Kalau begitu aku mau. Baunya harum lagi! Tepat sekali, aku lapar."

Sakura-nee terkekeh kecil menlihat antusias Naruto. Ia kemudian menyiapkan piring-piring dan dua cangkir berisi teh. Ia dan Naruto menikmati sore hari dengan damai memakan kue pai. Naruto memakan dengan cepat, ia menikmati kue painya. Itu membuatnya tersedak. Sakura-nee langsung memberikannya teh untuk minum, Naruto menerimanya dan itu membuatnya lebih baik. Sakura-nee tersenyum lega.

"Jangan makan cepat-cepat, oke?" ia mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

Naruto terpana akan kelembutan Sakura-nee ia mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya entah kenapa memerah.

* * *

 **Malam hari.**

Naruto melamun setelah kejadian sore itu. Di pikirannya, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok kepribadian kakak perempuan dari Sakura Haruno. Hal ini membuatnya bingung. Mengingat ia playboy, biasanya yang ia ingat hanya cewek saat bermain sex. Desahannya, ekpresi erotis, proporsi tubuhnya dan semacam itu. Tapi kali ini hanya pikiran bersih tentang Sakura-nee. Terutama senyumnya. Hal ini bahkan membuat dirinya merona terus.

"Aaahh! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan cewek itu?! Otakku pasti sedang konslet! Aku harus menghentikan semua imajinasiku! Aku butuh ceweeek!" Naruto mengeluh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ini pasti karena aku terlalu lama tinggal dengan cowok semua di mansion ini. Benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Karena itu aku terus memikirkan Sakura-nee, pasti karena ia satu-satunya cewek di sini. Dan karena kepribadiannya tidak abnormal."

"Lebih baik aku ke diskotik. Aku butuh _one night stand_ untuk mengalihkan perhatianku!" Naruto bangun dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaian untuk bersiap-siap. Ia memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan jaket lengan panjang biru muda kemudian celana panjang jeans berwarna biru tua yang robek di bagian kedua lutut. Aksesorinya adalah kalung perak dengan bandul tengkorak yang kaitannya adalah rantai. Ia mengantongi dompet di saku celananya.

"Oke, aku siap!" soraknya riang sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil di jari telunjuknya.

Naruto meninggalkan kamar. Ia terlalu riang sampai tidak sadar ia diikuti.

Di bagasi, Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya ke jok mobil di tempat pengemudi. Ia menutup pintu dan menyalakan mesin. Selama di perjalanan, ia terus bersenandung riang.

"Aaaahh! Aku tidak sabar untuk tanganku menggerangi tubuh cewek-cewek!" Naruto nyengir dengan fantasi mesumnya.

"Kau benar. Jika saja aku mempunyai kejantanan, milikku pasti sudah berdiri hanya membayangkannya saja."

"Ah! Aku sih sudah berdiri. Hehe. Aku sudah tidak sabar mempraktikan teknikku yang membuat semua cepet klepek-klepek dan membuktikan julukan sebagai Dewa Sex!"

"Aaaah! Kelihatannya menyenangkan! Aku iri sekali!"

Naruto terus mengoceh tentang tempat tujuannya, cewek-cewek dan sex. Ia kemudian baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ia mengeok ke jok sebelah dan mendapati gadis yang ia sebut sebagai 'si kpribadian ganda'. Gadis itu kini memakai pakaian gaya dan modis, celana jeans dan _tank top_ biru tanpa lengan dan jaket jeans mini. Beberapa aksesoris seperti topi dan manset berdesain tengkorak di tangan kanan. Kemudian di saku celananya tersimpan sebuah dompet hitam berisi disana. Ia sama sekali tidak bergaya seperti seorang perempuan. Apalagi rambutnya yang di kuncir ke bawah. Ia terlihat gagah dan tampan walaupun warna rambutnya masih feminin.

" _WHAT THE_?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI?!" Naruto berteriak kaget.

"Hei! Hei! Bahaya mengendarai mobil tanpa melihat ke depan. Aku masih mau main-main dengan cewek sebelum mati, tahu!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, brengsek!"

"Oke-oke. Aku mengikutimu sejak aku mendengar kau ingin ke diskotik. Kebetulan saat itu aku lewat di depan kamarmu. Karena aku tertarik jadi aku mengikutimu diam-diam."

"APA?! Kau mengikutiku diam-diam dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya! Kemana harga diriku sebagai anggota Akatsuki, pembunuh bayaran terkenal di KONOHA? SIAL! Kalau sampai Teme dan yang lain tahu, aku bisa menjadi bahan tertawaan. Uhhh… _Leader_ juga pasti kecewa padaku. Bagaimana ini?" Naruto uring-uringan.

"Hei! Jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain. Tenang saja. Lebih baik kita fokuskan ke tempat tujuan kita."

"Hehe. Benar juga." Naruto cepat teralih dengan diskotik dan nafsunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Kepribadian baru?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar. Dan aku adalah Sakura-kun. Walaupun badanku cewek api aku adalah kepribadian cowok yang suka main dan gila wanita."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa main wanita? berarti yuri donk!"

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan aku bisa bisa menyentuh tubuh wanita itu sudah cukup." Sakura-kun menyeringai. Kemudian ia berganti ekpresi menjadi murung, cepat, seperti _mood swing_ wanita pada masa kehamilan. "Tapi biasanya aku bahkan tidak bisa mencium mereka sejak menginjakkan kaki pada dunia luar, Sakura-nii selalu mengganggu. Dia bilang aku menjijikan! SIAL! Terserah aku donk! Dasar psikopat tukang ikut campur sialan!" kemudian ia panik. "Eeeekkkhh! Maaf Sakura-nii! Aku salah! Ampun !" wajahnya menunduk dengan kedua tangan di kepala. Matanya dipejamkan takut. Ia seperti sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di batinnya. Seseorang yang di sebut Sakura-nii? Naruto ingat, kalau tidak salah, ia Joker, mantan pembunuh beberapa minggu lalu. Menurut penuturan Sasori.

Si kepribadian ganda yang sekarang berpribadian cowok sedang berdebat dengan sosok Sakura-nii di kepalanya. Ia kelihatan sibuk.

"Sudahlah." Bisik Naruto. Ia kembali fokus menyetir. Masa bodoh dengan orang disebelahnya.

Sampai di diskotik, ia menyelonong santai masuk. Tidak peduli ia masih di bawah umur ataupun tidak membawa kartu masuk. Ia dipersilahkan masuk karena ini diskotik langganannya da semua tahu Naruto Uzumaki di dunia hitam, apalagi atas koneksi Itachi Uchiha, pemilik diskotik ini. Sakura-kun juga bisa masuk atas koneksi Naruto.

"Ahh! Sial! Lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. hanya dua kali aku pernah ke diskotik. Itupun dengan susah payah. Aku langsung ketagihan dengan suasana di sini. musik keras, alkohol dan pastinya CEWEK!" komentar Sakura-kun.

"Ahhh, ya! Suasana disini memang membuatku kangen. Aku duduk, sobat!" Naruto merangkul Sakura-kun. Entah kenapa ia merasa akrab karena mereka memiliki satu kesamaan. Naruto akui, Sakura-kun hampir seperti dirinya dari kepriabdian juga. Yah, lebih mending dari pada 3 orang di rumahnya. Mereka semua minim ekpresi, serius dan tidak seru!

Sakura-kun dan Naruto duduk di bangku langganan Nrauto. Bangku VIP. Mereka memesan beberapa cemilan dan minuman alkohol.

"Jadi, tipe cewek apa yang kau sukai, Naruto?" tanya Sakura-kun di sela-sela meminum birnya.

Naruto juga sedang minum bir. Ia menurunkan birnya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air di milutnya dengan tangan kiri. "Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial. Asalkan itu cewek dan tubuhnya berproporsi seperti model. Apalagi jika payudaranya besar! Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka jablay. Mereka sudah seperti barang bekas yang sering digunakan. Tubuh mereka tidak ketat. Dan aku paling benci cewek yang operasi tubuh, apalagi tubuhnya buatan. Blek!" Naruto membuat wajah seperti ingin muntah.

"Hm.." Sakura-kun menyerap perkataan Naruto dan melihat-lihat. Matanya berhenti pada dua cewek berpakaian seksi duduk di meja bar. Kedua cewek itu juga melirik-lirik mereka, wajah mereka merona. "Hei! Bagaimana kalau kedua cewek itu? Mereka kelihatan sesuai ketegorimu." Sakura-ku menunjuk ke bar.

Naruto melihat arah Sakura-kun menunjuk. Ia menyeringai. "Sempurna."

" _Let's go_!" Sakura-kun dan Naruto bersorak bersamaan dan berdiri.

Mereka mendatangi kedua cewek yang dimaksud Sakura-kun. Berbicara _friendly_ sampai menggoda. Mengeluarkan taktik untuk mendapatkan hati cewek. Mereka berdua terlihat profesional dengan akting mereka, kedua cewek itu takluk. Mereka berhasil membawa cewek-cewek mereka ke bagian paling sepi di bar, di pojok pintu keluar. Tempat yang cocok untuk berbuat mesum tanpa gangguan.

Sakura-kun memojokkan cewek gaetannya ke dinding. Satu tangan memerangkap tubuh cewek dan satu lagi memegang daju. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya hendak berciuman.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya digenggam kasar dan ia ditarik menjauh. Sakura-kun melihat bahwa ada dua pria bertubuh besar nan kekar bersama mereka.

"Kau bangsat! Berani-berani kau menggoda cewek orang! Kubunuh kau!" teriak pria di depan Sakura-kun. Ia terlihat marah.

Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindari. Naruto terlihat santai menangani musuh. Ia bahkan mengalahkan musuhnya. Tapi sayang, ini belum selesai. Ternyata kedua pria ini membawa kawan-kawannya untuk mengeroyoki mereka. Naruto melayaninya dengan senang hati.

Lain dengan Naruto, Sakura-kun bukan tipe petarung. Ia memang playboy dan sering menjadi magnet perkelahian tapi ia sangat lemah. Lebih tepatnya ia hanya tipe cowok hura-hura dan gila cewek, ia lebih memilih kabur jika ada masalah. Tidak peduli meninggalkan ceweknya atau menjadikan orang lain umpan. Pengecut memang, tapi hanya iatu satu-satunya cara ampuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah ala dia.

"AH! Sepertinya kita akan menang! Lihat! Teman-temanmu sudah dikalahkan oleh temanku!" Sakura-kun berbicara sombong sambil mengisyaratkan dengan bahasa tubuh kearah Naruto. Mengalihkan perhatian pria yang menghadangnya. Berhasil. Hanya beberapa detik tapi itu sudah cukup. Sakura-kun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur.

Ia berlari menuju mobil Naruto dari pintu belakang. Ia hampir sampai tapi ia keburu terkejar. Tubuhnya langsung didorong kasar ke tanah. Tanpa basa-basi, ia dihajar habis-habisan.

"Kau memang pengecut hina! Meninggalkan temanmu. Rendahan! Sampah sepertimu juga merayu cewekku. Lebih baik kau mati!"

Sakura-kun memucat kala pria di depannya mengeluarkan pisau saku.

"T-TOLONG! Naruto! Cepat kemari! Siapapun! Tolong aku! SAKURA-NII!"

Sakura-kun terus meminta tolong pada kepribadian kakak lelakinya tapi permintaannya hanya dibalas oleh keheningan. Ia terus meminta tolong. Untunglah, Naruto telah menyusulnya setelah berhasil menghabisi musuh-musuhnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura-kun terlihat lega. "Tolong aku, please!"

Naruto merespon dengan ekpresi kesal.

"Menolongmu? Kau yang sudah brengsek kabur dengan menjadikanku umpan kini minta tolong. Enak saja!"

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Hoi! Brengsek disana! Hajar saja dia sesukamu!"

"Ha? Kau membiarkan temanmu kuhajar?"

"Terserah kau! Aku justru senang si brengsek itu dihajar!"

"Wah, teman yang tidak setia. Membiarkan temannya celaka. Tapi baguslah, ini menjadi kesempatanku."

Pria itu kembalikan kefokusannya pada Sakura-kun, ia mengambil ancang-ancang beladiri dengan muka seram. Sakura-kun sangat ketakutan.

"Aku akan mati." Bisik Sakure-kun pasrah. Ia menutup matanya.

Tubuhnya menerima beberapa serangan dari musuh, ia hanya pasrah menerimanya sambil meringkuk menutupi wajah berharganya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya kesakitan dan ia berteriak-teriak mengaduh. Naruto menatap Sakura-kun senang. Tapi ia sadar akan sesuatu.

'Tunggu! Cowok itukan mempunyai tubuh sama dengan Sakura-nee. Tentu dia juga akan merasakan sakitnya, kan?' Naruto panik. Ia hendak menolong Sakura-kun, tapi bukan demi cowok itu. ia berjalan satu langkah dan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. 'Tunggu?! Kenapa juga aku peduli? Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun kecual diriku sendiri. Tidak dengan _Leader_ , Sasori ataupun si teme. Lagipula mereka terlalu kuat untuk dipedulikan. Tapi kenapa ia peduli dengan Sakura-nee? Padahal mereka hanya bertemu sore tadi. Tidak satu hari, hanya beberapa menit.

Menyadari fonflik di pikirannya, Naruto berubah pikiran untuk menolong wadah Sakura-nee secara total. Ia kembali menonton dengan wajah datar. Matanya melirik pada luka-luka di tubuh Sakura-kun. Luka-lukanya bukanlah luka ringan lagi sekrang.

Naruto tidak peduli.

Tapi ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, sosok Sakura-nee yang tersenyum tidak mau ia rusak dengan tubuh cewek itu yang penuh luka.

* * *

Naruto cemberut saat mengendarai mobil untuk pulang, pikirannya gusar. Ia telah menolong Sakura-kun dari pemukul cowok itu di belakang bar dan ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu. ia melirik pada kaca kecil di langit-langit mobil, kaca itu memantulkan pemandangan di belakang, memperlihatkan sososk Sakura-kun, cowok itu telentang lemas di jok. Kondisinya buruk, memar di seluruh tubuh dan darah di sekitar mulutnya. Cowok itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Naruto berdecih dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Saat itu sampai di mansion, ia bingung dengan cewek di jok belakangnya. Karena kehilangan kesadaran, tidak mungkin ia bisa masuk ke mansion, tidak mungkin juga ia meninggalkannya di mobil. Digendong? Rasanya jijik jika kepribadian cewek itu masih Sakura-kun.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia tidak punya pilihan.

Naruto menggendong tubuh Sakura Haruno ala tuan puteri. Ia membawanya ke kamar cewek itu. Naruto membaringkannya ke ranjang, ia hendak meninggalkannya tanpa merawat luka-lukanya. Tapi-

"Naru..uh.. to.. san?" suara kecil Sakura-nee terdengar dengan sedikit mengaduh.

"Sakura-nee?!" Naruto cepat-cepat berbalik.

Sakura-nee tersenyum. Senyum yang Naruto sukai, tapi kini ia tidak menyukainya kala cewek itu memaksakan diri dengan mengabaikan luka-luka yang membuatnya mengeryitkan muka.

"Jangan tersenyum! Jangan memaksakan diri." perintah Naruto.

Sakura-nee tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengar kata khawatir Naruto. Khawatir untukku. Ia juga sudah menyelamatkan Sakura-kun. Sakura-nee berterima kasih.

"Naruto..saan.. terimakasih.. menyelamatkan.. Sa..kura-kun."

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Naruto mengacungkan dua jari di depan mulut Sakura-nee, hati-hati tidak menyentuhnya. "Tunggu di sini."

Entah kenapa Naruto terburu-buru keluar kamar, ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan kotak P3K. Entah kenapa ia yang tadi malas menjadi bersemangat mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Sakura Haruno. Ia memang tidak terlalu ahli dengan hal itu tapi ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik berkat arahan-arahan Sakuara-nee. Narutopun berhasil mengobati Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sakura-nee tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh kepala Naruto, Naruto mengira kepalanya akan di elus-elus lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih.

Ternyata Sakura-nee mencium pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-san. Kau baik sekali." Sakura-nee berterima kasih dengan tulus. Tidak lupa senyuman lembutnya.

Ciuman Sakura-nee membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto konslet sejenak, seluruh anggota tubuhnya mati. Ketika tersadar itu bersikap tergesa-gesa.

"Ti-tidak masalah! Istirahatlah! Aku kembali ke kamarku."

Buru-buru ia bangun dan keluar kamar. Sikapnya membuat Sakura-nee bingung tapi cewek itu menuruti saran Naruto untuk beristirahat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan tidur.

Di luar, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu yang tertutup. Kedua tangan memeluk wajahnya. Wajahnya yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ada apa denganku? Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang sejak tadi. Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto kebingungan dan biasa ia tidak suka dibuat bingung. Kebingungan ini membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : She want to life**

* * *

Sakura Haruno selalu tertidur.

Ia membiarkan seluruh kepribadiannya menggerakan tubuhnya sesuka mereka tanpa resah. Justru, tanpa kehadirannya, kepribadian lain dirinyalah yang berguna bagi siapapun. Sakura selalu begitu, gadis pesimis pembenci dirinya sendiri. Ia nyaman terus terkurung dalam penjara di sudut hatinya.

Setengah tahun telah berlalu, tidak terasa Sakura Haruno dengan segala kepribadiannya menetap dan diterima di Kediaman tempat 4 pembunuh bayaran terkenal tinggal. Entah kenapa mereka ber-empat tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran dirinya. Inilah yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi, Sakura juga bisa melihat dari tempatnya berada walaupun tetap menetap di situ, ia tahu bahwa ke-4 pria di kediaman ini bukanlah orang biasa. Mungkin, _freak_ selalu di terima oleh sesama _nya_.

Sudahlah.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa lega.

* * *

Sakura-sama dan Itachi duduk berdua di Uchiha corp, di kantor Itachi, bos di perusahaan ini. Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang topik perusahaan dan berbagi pendapat. Sakura-sama telah sepenuhnya menerima tawaran Itachi menjadi asistennya dan keluar dari pekerjaannya. Sakura-sama telah bekerja pada Itachi selama dua minggu ini.

"Hmm… jadi menurutmu strategi bisnis seperti ini lebih efektif, Sakura-sama?"

"Ya, Itachi-sama. Aku menggabungkan beberapa saran dari para pelanggan. Saya yakin strategi seperti ini akan disukai mereka dan laris di pasaran."

"Hmm.. bagus, bagus. Aku selalu terkesan dengan pemikiranmu, Sakura-sama."

"Anda terlalu memuji, Itachi-sama. Saya juga tidak akan mendapatkan ide ini jika tanpa pelanggan dan anda."

Itachi tersenyum atas ketidaksombongan Sakura-sama.

Sakura-sama memandangi bosnya. Sebenarnya ia selalu mengagumi pria di depannya, sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang. Apalagi saat-saat ini dimana ia telah mengenal langsung Uchiha Itachi. Bagaimana cara pria itu mengendalikan para karyawan dan perusahaannya dengan baik membuatnya terinspirasi. Baginya, Itachi Uchiha adalah sosok pengusaha yang sempurna.

Sakura-sama menyukai Itachi.

Sayang, ia sudah tahu cintanya tidak terbalas. Setiap kali bosnya memandangnya, berbicara padanya. Pria itu menyadari dirinya ada, tapi matanya mencari sosok lain di dalam dirinya. Sosok yang selalu pria itu paksa untuk menghabiskan hari-hari senggang. Wanita yang kepribadian bertolak belakang itu, Sakura-chan. Perempuan polos, kekanakan dan ceria. Ia bagaikan matahari sedangkan Itachi bulan. Sungguh bertolak belakang tapi Sakura-sama akui itu romantis. Cinta yang disertai kepribadian bertolak belakang selalu menangtang dan lebih menarik.

Ia merasa sedih atas cintanya, tapi ia relakan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura-chan, Itachi –sama?" tanya Sakura-sama.

Itachi sedikit terkejut akan topik spontan dari wanita di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi justru balik bertanya.

"Hm, aku salah bertanya. Yang benar adalah apa maksudmu selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura-chan, Itachi-sama? Karena sukakah?"

"Tidak perlu alasan. Aku bisa melakukan apapun pada mainanku."

"Mainan? Itukah arti Si kecil itu bagimu? Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak perlu alasan lain."

Sakura-sama tersenyum. "Ehem, maaf Itachi-sama. Tapi saya tidak percaya tentang kata-kata anda saat ini."

"Terserah."

Sakura-sama dan Itachi terdiam sebentar, keheningan melanda mereka. Kemudian Sakura-sama memecahkan keheningan dengan pengakuannya.

"Anda tahu, Itachi-sama. Saya menyukai anda. Lebih daripada bosku, anda mengerti itu?"

Itachi menjawabnya dengan enteng. "Aku tahu." Ia menambahkan. "Dan karena itulah aku tidak tertarik padamu,Sakura-sama. Seperti para wanita lain yang jatuh hati padaku."

"Begitu. Anda tipe yang menyukai tantangan dan karena itu tertarik pada Sakura-chan yang lebih menyukai bawahan anda dibandingkan anda? Aku kaget bahwa anda tipe pengejar cinta dibandingkan penerima."

Itachi terdiam, tapi tatapan matanya berubah tajam menyadari kenyaan bahwa ia kesal Sakura-chan lebih tertarik pada Sasori.

"Jangan marah, Itachi-sama. Lagipula seharusnya anda tahu bahwa Sakura-chan hanyalah anak kecil. Aku yakin ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang hal itu! Aku tidak mencintai dirinya!" bentak Itachi.

"Maaf." Bentakan Itachi sukses, Sakura-sama tidak mengungkit topik ini lagi. Tapi di dalam hati wanita berkpribadian penguasaha ini, ia memutar bola mata bosan. _Such a denial_ , batinnya.

"Kembali ke topik tentang saya, Itachi-sama. Jadi, aku patah hati sekarang." Aku Sakura-sama.

"Dan terlihat tenang-tenang saja."

"Aku bukan remaja terkontrol hormon, Itachi-sama. Aku menerima penolakan anda dengan lapang dada."

"Sungguh dewasa."

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda."

Sakura-sama berpikir. Lagipula yang ia cintai adalah sosok Itachi Uchiha sang pengusaha, hanya itu. ia tidak menerima segala hal daripada bosnya, bahkan sifat aslinya. Pemimpin dari sekelompok pembunuh berdarah dingin dan menggilai alat-alat penyiksaan. Sifat yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada bawahan dan saudara kandungnya, juga Sakura-chan. Hanya wanita kecil itu. Sifatnya kini, pengusaha yang dermawan dan bijaksana hanyalah topeng, dia selalu memanipulasi seseorang seperti seorang raja memainkan pion caturnya. Karena itulah Sakura-sama bisa menyerah dengan mudah. Ia tahu dirinya takut akan sifat sebenarnya dari Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura-nii heran, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

Kenapa ia mengendalikan tubuh Sakura Haruno lagi? Kenapa ia tidak lenyap sedangkan balas dendamnya telah tercapai?

Ia yakin balas sendamnya sempurna, jiwanya sudah tentram sekarang. Targetnya tidak ada yang luput, ia sudah menghabisi mereka semua secara teliti. Lalu apa? Apa yang menghalanginya untuk lenyap dari tubuh Sakura Haruno?

"Ini sangat membingungkan." Ucapnya.

Begitu membuka mata, ruang lab ekpresimenlah yang menyambutnya. Ruangan putih tapi dilukis horor. Cairan merah terciprat di seluruh ruangan,ia tahu itu bukanlah tumpahan cat. Hidungnya bisa memncium bau anyir di seluruh ruangan ini, membuat perutnya bergejolak mual. Ruangan ini berukuran sedang, tidak kecil maupun besar. Ada beberapa lemari kecil berjejer di dinding, di sebelah kiri meja dan satu kursi. Beberapa tabung kimia dan sebuah boneka gadis kecil kebarat-baratan terletrak di atas lemari, berkas-berkas dan alat tulis tergeletak di meja, tertulis seperti sebuah penelitian. Yang horor lagi, ada meja besar di tengah ruangan, cukup menyimpan seorang manusia berbaring. Meja besar itu dipasang borgol bagian kedua tangan dan kaki, disitulah ia berada. Terbaring dan terperangkap.

"Oh, kau bangun?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu, Sakura nii menengok.

Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum, ia berjalan pelan mendekati bahan percobaannya, menakut-nakutinya. Sasori menyukai keadaan seperti ini, dirinyalah yang berkuasa di sini dibandingkan korban yang tidak berdaya di atas meja di depannya itu. ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Bagaimanapun, wanita itu bukanlah manusia, hanyalah bahan boneka yang akan ia buat. Sasori menggumam kecil saat ia berbelok dan menuju lemari di sebelah kiri meja. Ia menarik laci dan menemukan sebuah kotak putih, ia mengambilnya dan membukanya di meja tempat Sakura nii berada, ternyata isi kotak itu adalah bermacam-macam pisau bedah. Sembari mengecek ketajamannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil dari jas labnya dan memencet tombol merah ke langit-langit. Langit-langit yang tadinya datar berbalik, menampakan apa yang tersembunyi disana. Disana, berbagai senjata berat tergantung dalam barisan rapi, senjata seperti kapak, gergaji, dan senja-senjata tajam lainnya. Terlihat sering digunakan tapi manis dalah keadaan terbaik, sering dipoles hingga tajam. Tapi senjata itu masih berlumpuran darah di semua senjata itu, sepertinya masih baru-baru ini digunakan, bahkan darahnya maish mengental dan menetes kebawah, menghujani bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura nii.

"Pemandangan yang bagus, kan?" tanya Sasori, matanya tidak berpaling dan wajahnya berbinar-binar. "Alat-alat itu adalah senjata-senjata yang paling kusukai. Hanya memperlihatkannya saja membuat siapapun menangis ketakutan. Manusia memang makhluk pengecut, takut oleh sesuatu yang belum mereka ketahui tapi mereka lebih ketakutan saat mereka mengalaminya sendiri. Ahahaha! Aku selalu menyukai raut wajah mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang kencing di celana hanya melihat pemandangan indah di langit-langit ini, HAHA! Sungguh menjijikan."

Memang, tidak buruk juga menikmati korban percobaanku. Bagaimana tingkah ketakutan mereka, bagaimana mereka menangis dan menjerit-jerit. Aku tidak terlalu membencinya. Tapi bagaimanpun aku lebih menyukai bonekaku. " Sasori berjalan ke sebuh lemari lagi, ia mengambil sebuah boneka seukuran kepala sampai perutnya. Ia memamerkannya pada Sakura nii.

"Lihat! Ini salah satu boneka ciptaanku! Cantik bukan? Bagaimana boneka ini terbuat dari kulit asli manusia, mata hewan pilihan, bibir dan dan rambutnya. Semua dari dari bahan berkulitas yang kupilih dari beberapa makhluk hidup maupun sudah mati. Menjelma menjadi boneka seperti ini. Sungguh, karyaku memang sempurna. Menakjubkan bukan?"

Hm, apa yang Sasori tontonkan pada seorang psikopat? Tentu saja Sakura nii akan bereaksi lain dibandingkan korban-korbannya yang sebagian besar kalangan lemah. Lihat saja, mata Sakura nii hanya terbuka setengah dan ia menguap lelah. Tapi Sasori tidak menyadarinya, ia masih sibuk mengagumi boneka miliknya.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan demi kesempitan, Sakura nii mengecek borgol di kedua tangannya. Ia berontak secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan mata was-was menyelidiki apakah Sasori menyadari aksinya. Sakura nii tersenyum, ia tahu borgol yang menghentikan dirinya kabur ini sangat kuat tapi ini bukan masalah baginya. Ia bisa saja langsung membebasakna diri tapi ia menyadari sifat Sasori, selama tinggal di kediaman ini ia tahu bagaimana pria itu. ia adalah pria yang penuh rahasia, kemampuan terbaiknya adalah menyembunyikan sesuatu, baik itu rencana ataupun sifat aslinya. Pria ini adalah tipe yang menusuk dari belakang, yang terbaik dari 4 orang pembunuh bayaran dari organisasi Akatsuki. Karena itu Sakura nii tidak percaya jika ruangan ini hanya berisi senjata tajam saja sebagai senjata, Sasori bahkan bisa merakit sebuah cyborn, tentu ia menyembunyikan mesin-mesin jebakan di sini, mungkin di balik tembok dengan pemicunya adalah tombol-tombol rahasia. Jadi ia harus tenang, Sakura nii tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, ia harus menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk melarikan diri.

Selesai dengan rencananya, ia sadar Sasori telah mendakatinya dan ocehannya tentang boneka selesai. Mata hijaunya mendapati senyuman sakit jiwa dari Sasori, senyuman yang terlalu manis hingga membuat muak. Sasori terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Sasori menyentuh dagu Sakura nii agar bertatapan langsung. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hidung menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Sayang sekali Sakura-chan tidak hadir, aku lebih mengharapkannya sebetulnya." Sasori masih tersenyum tapi matanya sedikit menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Sakura nii melihat jam di dinding, tertulis 21:00 pm. "Kau seharusnya tahu ini bukan waktunya anak kecil berkeliaran."

"Begitu. Bukankah ia terlalu sering tidur mengingat harus bergantian tubuh dengan kepribadian lainnya? Ternyata punya jam tidur untuk anak kecil juga."

"Hn."

"Tapi sudahlah. Ini tidak masalah."

Sasori bangkit dan mempersiapkan pisau bedahnya. Sakura nii mengamati persiapan yang dilakukan Sasori, menecek ketajaman pisau-pisaunya. Ia membuka mulut.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan apa yang mau kau lakukan ini, mengingat ketuamu mempunyai ketertarikan tinggi pada si bocah itu?"

"Hm?" Sasori bingung.

"Apa ketuamu tidak keberatan kau bermain-main dengan tubuh mainan kesayangannya ini? Kau berani bertindak sesukamu pada tubuh ini, apa kau mendapat izin darinya?"

Tertarik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura nii, Sasori berhenti sejenak. Ekpresinya kini serius.

"Aku yakin katuamu tidak akan mengizinkanmu membuat cacat tubuh ini, mengingat dia sangat menyukai mainannya apalagi reaksinya. Dia tidak akan tertarik dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Kau hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan tindakanmu ini. Belum lagi kedua rekanmu juga, mereka tertarik dengan sebagian kepribadian Sakura Haruno, mereka tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau membunuhku." Ancam Sakura nii.

Tapi ancamannya tidak terlalu digubris, Sasori kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi dengan tenang.

Sakura nii masih belum menyerah. "Kau tidak peduli dengan masa depanmu ketika aku mati nanti, Sasori? Aku kira pembunuh bayaran seperti kalian lebih kepada tipe sadis, ternyata ada juga masokis. Kau mau mati, Sasori?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Akhirnya Sasori menjawab.

"Oh begitu, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli nyawaku."

"Kau sama seperti Sakura-san?"

Sasori menggenggam sabuah pisua bedah di satu tangan dan memakai masker putih di mulutnya. Ia mendekati Sakura-nii lagi, bersiap di posisi untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun di dunia ini termasuk nyawaku selain seni. Aku hidup untuk seni, itulah jati diriku. Akan kulakukan apappun dan korbankan apapun demi seni tercintaku. Walaupun itu nyawaku."

Mulut Sasori tersenyum dengan cengiran lebar. Sakura nii tahu ekpresi itu, ia mengerti karena mereka setipe di saat ini. Sama seperti saat ia melakukan aksi balas dendamnya. Logika tidak akan tersampai di telinga orang-orang seperti mereka, mereka sudah menjadi budak dari obsesi gila mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura nii lakukan saat ini. Ia menutup mata dan menerima rasa sakit.

* * *

Sudah berapa menit, bahkan mungkin berjam-jam. Baju lab Sasori yang tadinya putih bersih kini berlumpuran darah, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Sudah biasa baginya. Mata sasori berbinar-binar mengamati tabung di tangannya, ia mengamati dengan takjub pada sesuatu di dalam itu, yaitu sebelah mata dari Sakura Haruno.

"Sungguh warna hijau yang cantik." Sasori menyukainya. Ia kemudian meletakannya atas meja, di sekitar kaki objek percobaannya, jauh dari jangkauan agar aman. ia kembali melakukan pekerjaanya. Dilihatnya si objek percobaan tersenyum, ia justru mendapatkan kesenangan pada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Padahal dia berlumuran darah dan penuh luka. Sasori akhirnya tahu bahwa Sakura nii bukanlah yang mengendalikan tubuh ini lagi.

"Sakura-san, kau senang?"

Sakura-san tersenyum gila. "Ya. Sangat. Sangat sangat sangat! Ahahaha~! Aku sangat senang, Sakura! Ahahaha~!"

Sasori teralihkan melihat kelakukan Sakura-san. Kepribadian satu ini selalu begitu. Selalu terlihat lemas tanpa jiwa tapi jika berhubungan dengan rasa sakit dan kematian akan menjadi _hyper_. Seperti saat ini, Sakura-san tertawa-tawa bahagia menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang kesakitan. Bukannya mengaduh tapi ia mendesahkannya, benar-benar menikmatinya seperti menghisap candu.

"Kita akan mati! Kita akan mati! Ahahahaha! Kita akan ke surga sekarang, Sakura! Aaah~ setelah mendapatkan surga dunia kita akan ke surga yang sebenarnya. Ahahaha~ rasa sakit ini.. menyenangkan!" Sakura-san menatap Sasori sekarang. "Haahh.. Terima kasih… atas surga yang kau berikan… Sasori."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sasori sambil mengelap pisaunya dari darah dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau benar-benar senang, Sakura-san?"

"Ya."

"Sampai… menangis seperti itu?"

"Ya.. eh?" Sakura-san baru menyadari di sekitar kedua matanya basah oleh air mata ketika Sasori memberitahunya. Ia bingung dengan fenomena ini. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, terlalu senangkah? Ia memang pernah menangis di saat-saat seperti ini, tapi ia menyadari perbedaan air matanya. Itulah yang menjadi teka-teki. Kenapa ia tidak menangis karena bahagia?

Sakura-san mengingat-ingat kembali kenapa ia sangat terobsesi akan kematian. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang menghargai kelahirannya di dunia ini. Sakura-san adalah kesedihan dari Sakura Haruno, ia yang paling mengerti sakit hati dibandingkan kepribadian-kepribadian lain. Kesedihan yang menumpuk, kelemahan, keputus asaan dari Sakura Haruno melahirkan dirinya. Karena itu ia menyukai kematiannya. Ia terlahir untuk menggenggam kematian. Ia ada karena ia adalah beban dunia, ia seharusnya lenyap demi kebaikan semua manusia. Lalu kenapa ia menangis penuh kesedihan? Ia seharusnya mati tanpa beban, tapi air mata ini… seakan menghambatnya. Mengikis saparuh alasan dirinya terlahir. Perasaan itu adalah... penyesalan. Ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

Sosok Sasuke Uchiha terbayang di benaknya. Bagaimana pria itu menatapnya penuh gairah, tawanya dan kata-katanya.

Janji.

Sakura-san ingat ia mempunyai janji dengan pria itu. inikah alasan air matanya? Bagaimanapun juga mengingkari janji adalah perbuatan yang tidak benar.

 _Aku tidak mati di tangan Sasuke Uchiha. Itukah alasannya?_

 _Tapi aku merasa ada alasan yang lain. Apa itu?_

Sakura-san menerawang, ia mencoba memecahkan teka-tekinya tapi nihil. Ia terlalu kebingungan dengan sebuah emosi baru yang muncul di hatinya. Tapi ia merangkumkan, ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya dengan pria itu setengah tahun tinggal di kediaman ini.

 _Bagaimanapun juga… pria itu yang pertama kali menghargai keberadaannya._

Sakura-san menyadi rakus.

Ia maish ingat bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku… ingin hidup."

Pertama kalinya ia tidak menginginkan kematian.

"Begitu. " jawab Sasori. Ia setegah penasaran kenapa kepribadian yang selalu mengemis kematian tiba-tiba tidak menginginkannya lagi. Tapi ia menepis penasarannya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli, seni lebih penting. "Tapi sayang sekali, kau seharusnya berharap lebih cepat karena sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Maaf, Sakura-san. Aku bukan orang yang penuh kasih." Pisau ditangan Sasori telah bersih. Tanpa ragu ia mengarahkannya pada mata Sakura-sana yang lain, berniat mencongkelnya lagi.

Tapi Sakura nii bertindak dulu. Ia membebaskan diri dengan paksa. Karena aksinya itu, senjata-senjata tajam di langit-langit berjatuhan, sepertinya sudah di rancang akan jatuh ketika borgol terbuka paksa. Mengenai meja dan menghancurkannya dengan penuh lubang-lubang. Tapi untunglah Sakura nii bergerak lebih cepat dan mendorong Sasori ke kanan. Sasori terdorong dan punggungnya mengenai lemari. Ia mencoba membela diri dengan pisau tapi Sakura nii berhasil menepisnya sehingga pisau terpental jauh. Kedua tangan Sakura nii mencekik leher Sasori kencang.

"Ugh… ahk.." pasokan udara berkurang membuat Sasori kesusahan bernafas.

"Tadinya aku hendak pasrah." Sakura nii menatap Sasori tajam. "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi di tubuh Sakura Haruno setelah balas dendamku tercapai, aku juga tidak mau menghentikan harapan Sakura-san. Tapi ketika ia tidak menginginkannya lagi, aku terpaksa bertindak."

"Kena..pa?" tanya Sasori dengan susah payah.

"Mungkin karena… walaupun kami semua gila dan tinggal dengan orang-orang yang kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan, salah satu dari kalian bisa membuat Sakura-san berubah pikiran tentang harapannya. Itulah yang membuatku tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti kami semua bisa menjadi normal. Tidak, aku yakin suatu hari itu akan datang. Karena itu… kami harus tetap hidup!"

Tanpa Sakura sadri, Sasori terdorong dan menyebabkan tabung berisi cairan kimianya tumpah. Tabung itu di isis oleh caira-cairan yang berbeda.. kini tercampur. Cairan yang tercampur mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung bagai mendidih. Sasorilah yang menyadarinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

"Apa?"Sakura nii bingung karena Sasori ketakutan tapi bukan padanya, matanya menatap cairan yang tumpah dari tabung di debelah kiri mereka.

"Cairan dalam tabung bercampur! Hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi! Kita harus lari! ITU AKAN MELEDAK!"

"AP-" Sakura nii akhirnya sadar. Mereka berdua berpisah dan bermaksud lari-

…tapi terlambat!

DUUUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi. Asap menyebar cepat di seluruh ruangan. Semua pemandangan menjadi putih ke abu-abuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, asap sedikit mengecil dan percikan api membakar apa-apa yang bisa terbakar. Sesosok manusia muncul dari kepulan asap.

Sasori berhasil hidup.

Ia memanggil cyborg yang ia sembunyikan di dinding rahasia di ruangan ini, sudah ia persiapkan sejak dulu saat ia melakukan pembedahan sebagai jaga-jaga. Cyborg untuk bodyguarnya. Ia beruntung cyborg itu berhasil menamengi tubuhnya sebelum meledak. Berkat itu ia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka yang fatal.

"HAAAAAAAHH!" Sasori berlutut lemas dengan nafas yang berat dan panjang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menyakitinya, tapi tidak mau tenang. Wajahnya pucat pasi seputih jas labnya sebelum melakukan pecobaan.

Ia menunggu dirinya tenang kemudian memeriksa sekeliling. Dia kaget akan suatu fakta bahwa hanya dialah makhluk yang bernafas di ruangan ini. Pintu satu-satunya, untuk keluar masuk telah hancur secara paksa.

Sakura nii menghilang.

* * *

Bersambung-) chp 10 tamat


	10. Chapter 10

KEWARASAN YANG PATUT DIPERTANYAKAN

By : AZURE SHINE

FF: NARUTO

Pair : Itasaku/Narusaku/Sasusaku

* * *

Doki-doki-chan : ini udh end. Moga chap ini panjang. 11 lembar loh. Kalo end ini kurang bisa kasih saran, bisa d edit kok. Sequel g ada. Tapi klo mau ini cerita bisa diperpanjang. Max 15 chapter.

Uzukage enju : gimana end ini? Bagus?

Febri593 : end y semua karakter.

Hayaaeeh : ni end y. pair y emang itasaku. Cuma Azure emang selalu melenceng buat cerita dari rencana y. sesuai mood ja. Maaf klo itasaku y g ngena. Ini udh Azure tambah special d chapter ini tentang itasaku, moga ngena.

Nona Musim Semi : sori buat fans sasori. Mo minta edit g? ada saran?

Kenma Plisetsky : sakura baek. Kan sakura-nii kuat n bisa d andalkan

Fia Cherry H : Ga apa sih tambah chapter. Tapi max 5 chapter lagi ja. Terus kasih saran donk. Azure blank tentang chap selanjut y.

JannebiJane : hehe. Kirain judul itu udh kekikis karena roman2 di sini. tapi masih ada kegilaan2 y hehe.

CEKBIOAURORAN : Masih idup saku y. tokoh utama mati mah bisa berabe ni crita.

* * *

Chapter 10 : Few Years Later

* * *

Lima tahun.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak Sakura Haruno menghilang dari percobaan Sasori. Mendengar penjelasan anak buahnya, tentu saja itu memancing amarah dari _Leader_ Akatsuki, organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Sasori mendapatkan hukumannya dengan kehilangan bagian tubuh untuk berjalan selamanya, yang ia pasrah relakan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memancing amarah kedua rekan lainnya, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua menghancurkan lab Sasori beserta isinya menjadi puing-puing tanah atas izin sang _Leader_. Menyebabkan pukulan besar bagi Sasori dan ia menggila sampai lima tahun ini di rumah sakit jiwa, ia terkenal dalam keadaan terikat sebagai pasien berbahaya dan dalam penjagaan ketat. Itachi yang menjebloskannya juga.

Selama lima tahun ini organisasi Akatsuki hampir mengabsenkan sepenuhnya pekerjaan mereka, hanya memilih-milih pekerjaan yang membawa petunjuk dimana kehadiran Sakura Haruno. Sejak dua tahun lalu, kini mereka tidak lagi bersama dalam satu bangunan, mereka telah berpencar ke seluruh ke negeri-negeri lain, di luar Konoha. Penyebabnya adalah kenihilan penjarian, bahkan memakai jaringan dan anak-anak buah Itachi Uchiha di dunia hitam, sehingga mereka harus bertindak perorangan.

Itachi Uchiha kini masih sibuk memandangi layar lantop, tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak cepat mengetik _keyboard_ , matanya sangat fokus. Dia berada di kantornya, di Uchiha corp. Ruangan itu luas dan penuh ketenangan, tidak ada seorangpun di sana selain dia.

TOK TOK!

Pintu diketuk.

"Masuklah." Perintah Itachi.

Seorang wanita dengan seragam kerja namun minim masuk membawa beberapa sebuah catatan dan pulpen di tangan. Dia adalah sekretaris baru Itachi yang menggantikan posisi Sakura-sama.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama. Saya mau menyampaikan jadwal anda siang ini. Sejam lagi anda harus bersiap untuk menghandiri acara pembukaan di Hotel Shinrei, kemudian rapat-"

"Batalkan semua."

"Baik-eh! Apa kata anda, Uchiha-sama?" si asisten sangat terkejut. Ia tahuakhir-akhir ini Uchiha Itachi sering tidak focus pada pekerjaannya, ia hanya sibuk dengan laptop- entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Meng- _cancel_ beberapa rencana dalam jadwal bukanlah perbuatan sekali-dua kali, tapi ini.l Semua jadwal?! Apalagi semua jadwal ini sangat penting! Apalagi meng-cancel rapat dengan rapat para direktur ternama. Ini bisa berdampak buruk pada perusahaan!

"Uchiha-sama, dimohon pengertian anda. Anda tidak bisa melakukan sesuka anda. Perusahaan akan-"

"Keluar." Asisten wanita tersendak dengan nada suara dari bos-nya. Nada dingin memerintah bagaikan bagian tajam dari kepingan es yang mengiris. Satu kata itu saja membuatnya terciut, apalagi sang bos mengatakannya masih tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya. Dengan gemetar, si asisten pamit dan keluar. Itachipun kembali mendapatkan ketenangan.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha? Sudah tentu ia melacak keberadaan Sakura Haruno tanpa lelah. Kesal dengan anak buah yang tidak kompeten, ia akhirnya harus turun tangan. Mau jujur, sebenarnya ia bukanlah tidak mendapatkan hasil atas pecariannya , ia mendapatkannya, malah banyak. Ya, itulah keganjilannya, ia mendapatkan banyak info dari beberapa tempat, mustahilnya lagi di beberapa tempat berjarak jauh dari waktu yang sama. Ada beberapa Sakura Haruno berkeliaran di beberapa negeri, kota dan desa. Dua Sakura tinggal bersama di desa terpencil di Sunagakure, dua lainnya di Kirigakure, satu Sakura ditemukan di sebuah _Club_ di Amegakure sebagai pekerja, seorang lagi berkuliah di suatu universitas di negeri Iwagakure, dan Sakura terakhir berjalan tanpa arah di Kumogakure. Itachi berpikir, ada apa ini sebenarnya. Berdasarkan info yang ia terima, mereka sesuai, wajah, kepribadian, suara dan postur tubuh, semuanya cocok dengan berbagai macam kepribadian dari 7 kepribadian Sakura Haruno. Memang, di dunia ini ada beberapa orang yang bukan keluarga sedarah tapi memiliki kesamaan baik sifat dan kepribadian bahkan mungkin posisi tahi lalat, yaitu di sebut _doppelganger_. Tapi benarkah? Memang, ada _doppelganger_ yang bisa berjumlah 7 orang dan itu bukanlah mitos belaka.

Hasil pencarian yang Itachi dapat membuatnya menguras otak saat ini, ia beranalisis beberapa menit yang membuatnya menghentikan jari-jarinya pada _keyboard_. Tidak beberapa lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian lebih dalam, yaitu menyelidiki secara langsung. Terang-terangkan bahkan dengan sentuhan fisik. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi langsung bertindak. Ia menutup laptop miliknya dan bangkit dari kursi direktur.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Itachi menelpon Sasuke dan Naruto dalam waktu yang sama. "Pergi ke tempat yang kukirimkan pada kalian berdua dan selidiki Sakura Haruno disana. Aku akan menyelidiki di KIrigakure. Lakukan segera!" perintah Itachi dan ia mendapatkan respon baik dari dua orang yang ia hubungi.

Itachi menelpon lagi, kali ini pilot prribadinya.

"Kisame, siapkan helikopter segera."

"Baik, bos." Jawab Kasame dari seberang telpon.

Dengan menggenggam laptop di satu tangan, Itachi membuka jendela. Tidak perlu turun dari gedung, helicopter telah terbang di luar ruangannya. Itachi melompat masuk dengan cekatan.

"Berangkat menuju Kirigakure, Kisame. Secepatnya."

"Beres, bos!"

Helikopterpun berangkat.

Ada dua target yang berada di Kirigakure. Satu target berlarian mundar-mandir dengan panik dan satu lagi tetap pada suatu tempat. Mereka berdua terpisah dari jarak dua kota. Target yang Itachi cari adalah target yang menetap. Target itu berada di sebuah taman kecil, di kelilingi beberapa anak-anak bermain pada siang hari. Tentu saja Itachi tahu siapa yang hanya memilih taman bermain dari 7 kerpibadian Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura-chan tidak berpikir apa-apa siang ini. Ia bahkan tidak kepikiran bahwa ada bahaya yang akan datang mendekatinya. Ia terlalu asyik bermain petak umpet di taman bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun umur mereka berbeda jauh, walaupun ia bermain dengan anak-anak TK dan SD tapi Sakura-chan tidak memusingkan hal itu. ia asyik bergabung dan menikmati permainan.

"Yak! Semuanya ketemu! Berarti sekarang giliran jaga Sakura-chan!" sorak seorang anak.

"Eeeehh~" Sakura-chan merengut.

"Kau harus jaga, Sakura-chan. Kan kau yang ditemukan pertama." Terang anak itu lagi.

"Tapi~ Sakula-chan mau sembunyi~ tidak mau jaga!" rengeknya.

"Kau harus, Sakura-chan! Ini peraturan permainan. Yang ditemukan duluan oleh penjaga berarti yang jaga setelah semua anak ditemukan. Kalau kau tidak mau jaga kau harus keluar dari permainan!"

"Eeeehh! Sakula-chan tidak mau kelual! Baik, Sakula-chan jaga deh."

Sakura-chan akhirnya menyerah ia menutup mata di sebuah pohon dan menghitung. Anak-anak lainnya bersorak dan berlarian berpisah, mencari tempat sembunyi.

* * *

"Kisame, turunkan aku di gedung itu." Itachi turun di atap sebuah apartemen, tidak jauh dari lokasi Sakura-chan berada. Ia menyuruh Kisame pergi dan meninggalkan laptopnya di heli.

Pintu atap apartemen terkunci, Itachi menendangnya sampai rubuh. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian pemilik apartemen, kebetulan ia sedang menyapu di sekitar situ. Tentu saja ia marah pintu atap miliknya rusak, ia berteriak marah pada Itachi. Tapi ia tidak digubrisnya, Itachi hanya memberinya kertas cek dan melewati si pemilik dengan santai.

* * *

"Sembilan…. Sepu….luh! Sudah belum? Sudah?" Sakura-chan selesai mengitung. Ia bertanya apa anak-anak sudah selesai bersembunyi atau tidak. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia tahu itu artinya mereka semua sudah bersembunyi. "Sudah ya? Sakula-chan datang!" Ia menengok ke belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, bukannya mendapatkan pemandangan taman tanpa anak-anak tapi ia menemukan seorang pria berdiri memandangnya dengan wajah puas. Apalagi Sakura-chan sangat mengenal pria itu, sangat sangat, tubuhnya tidak pernah melupakan sentuhan dari pria itu, baik tangannya, bibir bahkan dari daerah khusus miliknya. Padahal sudah lima tahun berlalu, tapi begitu bertemu dengannya saja tubuhnya kembali beraksi seperti tersengat listrik, terutama daerah kewanitaannya.

Mulutnya kaku, tapi Sakura-chan tidak bisa menghentikan panggilan yang ia temukan untuk pria di depannya ini. Ia ingat memori di mana ia bosan dan iseng membaca buku-buku di kamar Itachi. Ia menemukan sebuah buku roman dewasa, dimana seorang wanita memanggil kekasihnya selain menggunakan nama. Itachi mengizinkannya memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu dan entah kenapa ia menyukainya. Sejak itu ia tidak menggunakan embel 'nii' lagi untuk Itachi uchiha.

" 'Anata'." Sakura-chan akhirnya mengucapkannya. " Itachi anata."

Ekpresi Itachi saat Sakura-chan mengatakan panggilan sayangnya sangat familiar di ingatan Sakura-chan. Matanya melembut, alisnya kebawah, ia terlihat seperti pria ramah. Tapi bibirnyalah yang menjadi masalah. Bibir yang tersenyum miring itu tidak bisa menipu Sakura-chan. Melihatnya saja ia bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi Uchiha. Hukuman, sex, hukuman, sex, hukuman. Semua itu akan diberikan pria itu padanya. Dan Itachi Uchiha bukan pria bermulut besar, ia akan melakukan apa yang ia mau apapun resikonya.

Dan Sakura-chan bukan tipe wanita masokis.

* * *

Itachi mendapatkan hasil jerih payahnya seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ia yakin itu. Tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya 'anata' selain Sakura-chan, Itachi telah memastikan hal itu. dilihat dari sikap dan nada kekanakannya, ia yakin wanita di depanya adalah target yang ingin ia temukan selama 5 tahun ini. Apalagi tindakan yang wanita itu lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana ia kabur darinya dan merengek "Hueeeeeeee!" dengan ketakutan.

Tidak ada wanita yang lari darinya selain Sakura-chan.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha berada di Kumogakure sekarang, negeri ini adalah tempat yang ditunjukan kakaknya beberapa tiga hari lalu. Kebetulan, ia berada di negeri sebelah dari Kumogakure, hanya dalam tiga hari ia dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan mobil mewah kesayangannya.

Sasuke selalu mengagumi kakaknya, semua orang tahu itu, ia bahkan terang-terangan mempemperlihakan kekagumannya. Itachi Uchiha adalah kakak yang sempurna, ia selau bisa diandalkan dan menjaganya setelah kedua orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Apapun yang kakaknya katakan, Sasuke akan melaksanakannya dengan senang hati, apapun yang kakaknya berikan dia akan menerimanya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Seharusnya begitu, tapi kali ini Sasuke ragu atas alamat yang kakaknya berikan kali ini. Sebab ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi seumur hidup, tempat yang terlarang bagi dirinya yang tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan, yaitu gereja.

Berdasarkan peta yang diberikan kakaknya, target yang ia cari selalu mundar-mandir di negeri ini, itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menginjakkan gas, mencari ke segala arah. Saat target berhenti, ia lega. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa tempat yang target itu kunjungi adalah gereja. Ia mulai ragu bahwa yang ia cari bukanlah target yang ia inginkan, seorang masokis di gereja? Tidak masuk akal!

Tapi Sasuke tetap harus mengecek walaupun raganya menentang, ia menginjakkan kaki dari mobil. Gereja sepi saat ini, tentu saja, siapa yang mau menempati tempat ini di malam hari. Mungkin hanya pastur. Sasuke memeriksa peta miliknya sekali lagi, ia tidak salah. Letak target itu memang disini. Iapun membuka pintu dengan lebar.

Seorang wanita tersentak dengan suara keras pintu yang dibuka Sasuke, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya patung Jesus. Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana rupa wanita yang menatapnya, perhatian pertama yang ia fokuskan adalah badan wanita itu. Tidak sulit menemukan kulit telanjang sang wanita ketika ia hanya memakai baju panjang bertangan pendek sebahu. Kulit wanita itu sehat, tidak ada luka-luka disana, sangat mulus. Itu yang membuat Sasuke patah semangat. Ia yakin ia mendapatkan target yang salah. Tidak peduli bahwa seluruh tampang luar dari wanita itu sesuai dengan kriteria wanita yang ia cari, walaupun ada sedikit perbedaan karena berkembang setelah 5 tahun lamanya. Sasuke menggenggam gagang pintu dengan kesal, ia berniat berbalik dan pergi tapi suara wanita itu menghentikannya.

"Sasu…ke.. "

Mirip. Hanya Sakura-san yang berbicara dengan terbata-bata seperti orang autis. Ia membuatnya berbalik.

Ia merasa bodoh. Matanya membelalak kala menyadari ekpresi dari wanita itu, mata yang selalu hampir terpejam karena terobsesi oleh kematian kini melebar sedikit. Entah apa alasannya, ia melihat segercah cahaya di mata itu. ini berbeda dengan Sakura-san, Sasuke tahu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekpresi itu, senyuman itu, nada bicaranya, semuanya… semuanya berteriak bahwa wanita itu adalah Sakura-san. Alam bawah sadar milik Sasuke meneriaki dirinya bahwa semua yang ada pada wanita itu terasa sangat familiar. Itu membenarkan bahwa ia tidak salah, menyuruhnya berhenti terdiam bagaikan patung, mendorongnya kasar agar segera berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

Air mata turun keluar dari mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca, wanita itu berbicara.

"Aku… merindukanmu.."

Saat itulah Sasuke tidak lagi berada di dekat pintu. Ia telah menyergap tubuh Sakura-san dalam pelukannya, pelukan rindu dengan erat. Dan saat ini ia berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Sakura-sanpun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Heh, kau membalas pelukanku? Aku baru tahu kau mau melalukan sesuai keinginanmu kecuali bersangkutan dengan kematian. Dimana sikap pasrahmu yang selalu mengikuti arus sungai? Kau tidak pernah memelukku sebelumnya."

"Tapi tidak apa. Ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, benarkan?" "Hanya.. lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan seperti saat ini, aku tidak keberatan."

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha mengutarakan perasaannya juga berbicara lebih dari sepatah dua patah. Ia merasa aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya. Semua isi hatinya terlontar begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menghilang? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat ini? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Sakura-san menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia juga sangat sangat merindukan pria ini. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sakura-san dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ssshh. Dengarkan aku. Berhenti menangis, _be a good girl_." kata Sasuke "Tidak masalah, aku memaafkanmu sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah kita bersama lagi sekarang. "

Sasuke mencium Sakura-san dengan mesra.

"… Mm… Nnh…" ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura-san. "Kau belum berhenti menangis? Apa yang kau tangisi? Atau karena kau menginginkan ciuman lagi? Kau tahu, aku suka ekpresimu saat ini dibandingkan apapun. Kau terlihat jelas mempelihatkan hawa nafsumu padaku. Kau menginginkan diriku. Begitupula aku."

"Aku takjub kau maish bertahan hidup 5 tahun ini, apa yang kau pertahankan selama ini?"

Menjawab petanyaan Sasuike, Sakura-san hanya perlu menjawab sepatah kata.

"Janji.."

Dan Sasuke sangat terkejut mendnegarnya. Tapi ia tertawa senang.

"Heh, kau masih mengingat janji kita?"

Sakura-san mengangguk.

"Katakan apa isi perjanjian kita?"

"Umm.. mati… hanya Sasuke yang boleh membunuhku." Sakura-san mengatakannya dengan berada pandang oleh mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura-san lagi. "Kau benar. Karena kau milikku, nyawamupun berada di dalam genggamanku." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya. "Selamanya." Dan menciumnya.

"Permisi." Menyela adegan Sasuke dan Sakura-san. Seorang pastur mendatangi mereka karena terusik oleh perbuatan mereka. "Ini adalah tempat suci, setidaknya jangan lakukan perbuatan seperti itu di ger-"

DOR!

Belum sempat pastur itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini giliran peluru dari pistol milik Sasuke yang menyela. Masuk di dalam bagian vital tubuh pastur itu. _One hit-KO_. Pastur itu langsung terjatuh dan mati.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menggendong Sakura-san dengan gaya pengantin. "Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lenyap dari pandanganku lagi."

"Mmm." Sakura-san mengangguk.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan gereja dengan santai.

* * *

Naruto mendapati Sakura-nee di Sunagakure, di sebuah rumah kecil di desa terpencil. Plus, ia juga mendapatkan keterangan bagaimana 7 Haruno Sakura bisa berpisah tubuh. Dari penjelasan Sakura-nee, setelah lari dari ledakan di lab, ia tertangkap oleh seorang imluan gila yang menyaingi Sasori, yaitu Orochimaru. Pria itu tertarik oleh kepribadian ganda Sakura Haruno dan memisahkan ke-7 kepribadian dalam tubuh maisng-masing. Penelitian itu berhasil dalam jangka waktu 4 tahun dan Sakura-nii berhasil memberi kebebasan pada para kepribadian lain dengan membunuh Orochimaru dan lari. Setelah itu mereka semua berpencar dengan tujuan masing-masing.

"Kami sering berkomunikasi, Sakura-kun sekarang seorang Host di sebuah Club di Amegakure, ia sangat senang dengan pekerjaannya dan sedang mengerjakan proyek rahasia membuat sebuah _game online_ juga. Dia yang paling menyukai kebebasannya dibandingkan kepribadian lain." Sakura-nee tertawa geli, maish dengan keanggunannya. Jantung Naruto jadi dag-dig-dug lagi kan! "Sakura-sama berkuliah di Iwagakure, ia selalu mementingkan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu, memang sayang karena kami semua tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan. Tapi yang lain sudah memutuskan menempuh jalan masing-masing. Sakura-nii menyukai kebebasan, ia berpetualang bersama Sakura-chan. Tapi itu membuatku khawatir, Sakura-chan sering tidak memperhatikan arah. Ia sudah lima kali terpisah dari Sakura-nii. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan terakhir Sakura-san, ia bilang ia mau kembali ke Konoha."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-nee?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian matanya melirik Sakura lain di pojok ruangan, kini mereka sedang berbicara di teras rumah Sakura-nee dan Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno, kepribadian asli, wanita itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, hanya bagian matanya yang terlihat, ia meringkuk ketakutan mendapatkan pandangan Naruto.

Sakura-nee mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya, menghiburnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Naruto-san tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Shh.. tenang." Kata-kata Sakura-nee membuat Sakura sedikit lega. Ia mengangguk. Tapi ia tetap belum terbiasa pada manusia selain kepribadiannya, ia undur diri ke kamarnya.

Sakura-nee menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ada apa dengannya, Sakura-nee?" Tanya Naruto lagi, hatinya merasa berat melihat ekpresi sedih dari pujaan hatinya. Selama lima tahun ini Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sakura-nee, ia tahu karena hatinya selalu merasa ada yang kurang walaupun ia bermain-main dengan cewek-cewek lain. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa hanya Sekura-nee yang bisa mengisi kekosongannya. Ia bahkan tidak berselera lagi dengan cewek-cewek lain.

"Aku hanya kecewa. Sakura dulu selalu disakiti sehingga mempunyai 6 kepribadian ganda, aku berharap kehidupan baru ini membuatnya sembuh. Tapi ia masih sulit bersosialisasi. Bahkan takut pada selain dirinya. Padahal warga di desa ini sangat baik, tapi ia tetap menutup diri. Walaupun ia tidak mengurung diri, Sakura hanya keluar untuk bermain di hutan dengan para hewan. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kecewa."

Melihat Sakura-nee murung, Naruto berniat menghiburnya. Ia ingat melewati kota yang tidak jauh dari sini dan kota itu mempunyai taman bermain yang baru dibuka bernama HappyLand.

"Sakura-nee, kau selalu menjaga seseorang. Kau terlalu banyak mendahulukan orang lain. Akan lebih baik jika istirahat dan bersenang-senang. aku tahu sebuah taman bermain di kota, tidak jauh dari sini. ayo kita kesana."

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura." Tolak Sakura-nee.

"Pergilah." Sakura mengikuti percakapan tiba-tiba. Ia masih bersembunyi, hanya kepalanya yang muncul dari pinggir dinding. "Pria itu benar. Bersenang-senanglah."

"Eh, tapi Sakura-"

"Kumohon. Aku juga ingin Sakura-nee bahagia, bukan hanya diriku. Kami semua juga ingin kau berhenti sejenak memperhatikan orang lain dan bersenang-senang."

"Sakura." Sakura-nee terharu.

"Yup! Sudah diputuskan. Ayo berangkat, Sakura-nee!" dengan semangat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura-nee dan membawanya ke mobil miliknya.

"Eeeh? Langsung?"

Naruto tidak menerima hambatan barang sedetikpun itu mendorong Sakura-nee di jok depan dan menutup pintu sehingga ia masuk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kami pergi, Sakura!" sahut Naruto.

"Eehh! Naruto-san! Ah, Sakura, tolong jaga rumah!" sahut Sakura-nee dengan panic.

Sakura mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sakura-nee meninggalkan rumah.

"Tolong bahagiakan Sakura-nee, Naruto-san." Setelah mengatakan itu ia masuk dan mengunci rumah.

* * *

Sakura-nii panic, ia lagi-lagi kehilangan Sakura-chan. Bocah itu menghilang sejak tiga hari lalu. Sakura-nii kesal bagaimana bocah itu selalu melihat sekelilingnya tanpa focus, akhirnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari siapa yang ia gandeng. Benar-benar bocah! Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia menggenggam erat sehingga tidak terpisah di keramaian. Ahhh.. dua-duanya salah! Setelah beberapa panggilan ia mencoba, akhirnya Sakura-nii mendapatkan respon dari nomor Hp yang ia hubungi. Ia telah member Sakura-chan HP untuk jaga-jaga dan memberitahu cara pakainya.

"Hallo. Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sakura-nii

"Aku bukan Sakura yang kau cari." Suara laki-laki yang membalas Sakura-nii, ia was-was dan memikirkan penculikan. Tapi sebelumnya ia telah mengenal suara ini.

"Itachi Uchiha?" tebaknya.

"Ya." Ia benar.

"kau bersama Sakura-chan sekarang." Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan si bocah?"

"Dia baik. Sekarang sedang beristirahat dengan nyaman di sebuah kamar di Hotel denganku." Itachi melirik Sakura-chan yang telangjang bulat, kedua tangannya terikat dengan borgol untuk permainan BDSM. Kakinya meronta-ronta dan mulutnya tidak berhenti merengek. Ia berkali-kali merengekan kata 'lepaskan aku!', 'tidak mau!' dan 'tolong, Sakura-nii chan!' dengan cadel. Dan Sakura-nii sebenarnya bisa mendengarnya walaupun dari seberang HP.

"Hm, bisa aku bicara dengan si bocah sebentar?"

"Tentu." Jawab Itachi santai.

Itachi menempelkan HP di telingan Sakura-chan tanpa melepas borgol.

"Eh, apa? Nii-chan? Nii-chan! Sakula kangen~ hueeeeee!" Sakura-chan tersentak bagaimana Nii-channya mengomeli dirinya setelah ia bilang 'kangen'. Ia merengek karena rasa bersalah. "Hik.. sowwy."

"Iya, Sakura-chan dengan Itachi anata. Anata menjaga Sakura-chan. Hm.. tidak tahu." Ia melirik ke Itachi. "Anata, anata mau menjaga Sakura-chan?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

"Tentu."

Kata anata, anata mau menjaga Sakuar-chan, nii-chan."

"Begitu. Berarti kau tidak perlu aku lagi. Baiklah, sampai juga." Pamit Sakura-nii. Ia menutup percakapan.

Sakura-chan mengagguk angguk seperti seorang pelajar yang mengerti penjelasan gurunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengeti apapun.

Itachi menyimpan Hp di samping ranjang, diatas kotak berisi peralatan BDSM yang disiapkan di Hotel ini. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada lawan mainnya.

"Anata, anata! Apa maksud Sakura-nii berusan? Apa Sakura-nii mau menjemput Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, _little one_. Karena kau milikku sekarang."

"Jadi, Sakura-nii tidak akan mejemput Sakura-chan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan tidak mau sendirian!" Sakura-chan panic.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri. Aku yang akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Selamanya."

"Dengan anata? Sakura-chan dengan anata?"

"Ya."

"Tidak dengan Sakura-nii?"

"Ya."

"Tidak dengan Sasori-nii?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Tidak dengan Sakura-nee, Sasuke-nii, Naruto-nii- yang la-"

Itachi menyentuh bibir Sakura-chan. Sakura berhenti bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak dan tidak. Hanya aku, _little one_."

"Begitu. Tapi Sakura-chan tidak mau!"

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Itu karena anata selalu membuat Sakura-chan aneh. Tubuh Sakura-chan aneh. Selalu seperti ingin pipis."

"Hm, jadi kau selalu horny ketika bersama denganku, begitu?"

" _Horny_? Apa itu _horny_?"

Tangan Itachi mengelus-elus kewanitaan Sakura-chan dengan lembut. Sakura mendesah. "Itu artinya seperti ini. Artinya tubuhmu sangat menyukai sentuhanku. Karena tubuhnya telah dewasa terlebih dahulu dari hatimu, _little one_."

"Hmm.. ahh.. Sakula-chan.. tidak mengerti..uh.." tidak bisa berpikir lagi, sudah lima tahun berlalu. Tubuh Sakura-chan telah semakin sensitive karena merindukan sentuhan dari anatanya. Dalam berapa usapan saja membuat bagian yang diusap menjadi banjit oleh cairan kewanitaan.

"Tidak apa, little one. Karena ada aku disini. Aku akan mengajarkan pelajaran yang khusus untuk kita berdua lagi." Itachi memesukkan satu jari ke dalam. "Lagi," dua jari "dan lagi." Tiga jari. Tangan satunya tidak diam, ia mengocok-kocok kejantanannya agar keras dan..

Masuk ke lubang.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" desahan Sakura-chan semakin keras.

Itachi sangat lega telah menemukan Sakura. Kejantanannya akhirnya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya ia berada.

"Sakura-chan. Kau miliknya selamanya."

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian. Semua menjalani hidup dengan ending mereka masing-masing. Beberapa waktu lalu diketahui bahwa kepribadian Sakura membuat nama mereka masing-masing, tidak lagi memakai embel-embel. Sakura-nee adalah Minami, Sakura-sama adalah Nadeshiko, Sakura-kun adalah Jun, Sakura-nee adalah Ren, Sakura-san adalah Yuna dan Sakura-chan adalah Miu.

Diketahui juga bahwa Miu dan Itachi menjalankan rumah tangganya bersama karena Miu hamil diluar nikah, mereka mendapatkan tiga anak sekaligus dari hasil hamil satu kali. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan bernama Kyo, Kiyu, dan Kaya. Sakura-chan sukses menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang enerjik dan memahami anak karena pemikiran mereka setara(Sakura-chan masih kekanakan) dan Itachi tidak keberatan.

Sasuke dan Yuna menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan dunia mereka yang berhubungan dengan S dan M. walaupun Yuna menginginkan kematian tapi Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehadirannya. Ia tidak pernah berniat membunuh Miu kecuali di ranjang, hanay sebagai permainan mereka. Miupun merasa tidak keberatan, kadang-kadang Sasuke mengajaknya keluar dan Miu mulai belajar untuk mencintai hidup. Asalkan bersama Sasuke.

Naruto dan Minami menjadi bersahabat dekat dan Naruto menjadi sandaran tempat Minami lelah. Hubungan mereka belum mesra tapi Naruto tetap berusaha dan mulai mengetuk hati Minami. Mereka juga tidak mengacuhkan Sakura, mereka tinggal bersama di desa.

Nadeshiko lulus dari universitas dengan cepat dan nilai yang bagus. Ia memulai usaha bisnis fashion kesukaannya dan sukses. Jun keluar dari Club dan mulai serius mendalami membuat game ketika game miliknya diterima di perusahaan game terkenal. Ren masih terus berpetualang, baru-baru ini ia memberitahu bahwa ia mau ke Sunagakure untuk menjadi pemburu harta karun.

Tentang organisasi Akatsuki, Itachi membubarkan oraganisasi itu karena peduli pada anak-anaknya. Ia ingin hidup damai ketika beberapa kali anaknya diculik oleh saingan organisasi lain. Itachi ingin keluarga mereka normal dan berhasil mendapatkannya ketika ia mengeluarkan Sasori dari rumah skait jiwa dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi siapapun yang mencelakakan keluarganya. Itu juga sebagai syarat jika ia mau dimaafkan atas perbuatannya yang membuat Sakura kabur dan agar di keluarkan dari rumah sakit jiwa. Sasori melaksanakannya dengan sempurna. Tapi ia masih terobsesi dengan obsesinya untuk membuat Sakura-chan/Miu menjadi boneka, ia bahkan hampir berhasil. Sehingga Itachi turun tangan membunuhnya. Ini adalah permbunuhan pertama yang dilakukan Itachi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Hm, apalagi yang kurang. Sepertinya cerita ini sudah pada Endingnya.

Yak, semuanya sudah selesai.

TAMAT

* * *

PS: Jika kurang puas review ja, bisa di edit kok ni ending y. btw, untuk Sasori fans, maaf bgt. Tapi klo g suka end sasori kaya gini bisa kasih Azure saran enti di ubah. Tapi pairnya g bisa yaoi dan pair yang sudah di tentukan. Kalo mau pair hanya tersisa Sakura-sama dengan Sakura Haruno.

Keterangan tambahan : Tubuh dari 6 kerpibadian Sakura adalah tubuh dari manusia lain yang Orochimaru buat sesuai wajah Sakura Haruno (operasi plastic)tapi dengan jenis kelamin sesuai kerpibadian y. Jadi Sakura-nii dan Sakura-kun punya tubuh lelaki. Tentang mata Sakura yang copot, Orochimaru udah benerin, jadi semua tubuhnya sempurna, gax day g cacat.

Oke Azure pamit dulu. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

AKHIRNYA…. AZURE kembali ke dunia fanfiction ini dan bertemu laptopku. Kadang males pake laptop coz eror, laptop y udh rusak2. Tapi Azure kangen ma dunia ini jadi Azure terusin ini fic seperti janjiku. Mungkin ini pendek. Dari chap 11 ampe 15 hanya cerita selingan, omake ato apa.

Oke deh, chap 11 ini untuk Itachi n Sakura-chan/Miu. Tapi cerita ini masih sebelum Sakurachan berganti nama. Alas an kenapa Sakura-chan memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'anata', bukan nii-chan lagi. Oke deh. Moga suka. Met baca!

* * *

Chapter 11 : ANATA

* * *

"Sakula-chaaaan bosaannnn!" kepribadian ganda tipe anak kecil dari Sakura Haruno mengeluh di perpustakaan. Sakura-chan namanya, seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi, kebiasaan menyebut dirinya dengan namanya sendiri khas anak kecil. Ia sekarang sedang di kurung di kamar seseorang yang selalu menjadi teman bermainnya dalam berbagai arti, Itachi Uchiha.

Sayangnya penghuninya sedang tidak ada dan ia sendirian. Meskipun dikurung, Itachi uchiha dengan tanggap sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan 'mainannya' tanpa kekurangan. Kamar Itachi sangat luas dan mewah, khas kamar selebriti, satu kamar mempunyai beberapa ruangan tersendiri. Ruang tidur, perpustakaan, kebun plus air terjun mini, kamar mandi, ruang komputer yang kini disegel (tidak boleh dimasuki Sakura-chan) dan dapur. Dengan fasilitas yangsungguh memadai ini tentu mengurung seseorang di kamar bukanlah larangan. Itachi juga sudah memasak untuk kebutuhan gizi Sakura-chan dalam porsi yang memadai, semuanya sudah tersedia, tidak ada kekurangan.

Namun berbeda dengan Sakura-chan, walaupun ia serba kecukupan sekarang ia tetap merasa kurang. Di ruangan yang sepi selain suara air terjun ini ia merasa kesepian. ia bosan bermain dengan mainan, ia ingin teman bermain yang bisa bergerak dan berbicara, ia ingin sesamanya, manusia. Karena itulah ia mengeluh terus menerus.

"Sakula-chan mau ITACHI! ITACHI! Huuueeeee!" Sakura-chan ngambek, ia merobek-robek buku dongeng bergambar di tangannya. Ia membuangnya kasar ke lantai dan duduk menangis.

Sakura-chan melihat telepon menempel di dinding, ia berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng. "Hikz.. Sakula-chan tidak boleh telpon Itachi. Itachi sibuk kelja.. hikzz.. Nanti malah… Itachi malah..celam.." tangis Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok air matanya.

"Sakula bosan baca. Tapi tidak ada yang selu lagii… Itachi selalu baca. Apa enaknya? Sakula bisa baca.. Itachi ngajalin.. tapi Sakula lebih suka main. Tapi tidak ada yang selu lagi…" tidak ada pilihan, Sakura kembali ke rak buku dan memilih milih buku. Ia kembali terpukau dengan koleksi Itachi yang banyak, ruang perpustakaan ini penuh buku sampai ke ujung-ujung ruangan, ruangan ini ditata sedemikian rupa agar pembaca di kelilingi oleh rak-rak buku, hanya bagian tengah yang kosong, khusus tempat baca. Satu rak besar penuh adalah wilayah baca Sakura-chan, Itachi sudah mentatanya dengan buku-buku anak usia TK sampai SD, semuanya dongeng bergambar.

"Ini tempat buku-buku Sakula-chan." Sakura-chan menunjuk rak di depannya, melihat buku-buku memenuhi rak, ia merasa kagum sendiri. Kemudian matanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tempat buku-buku Itachi lebih banyak. Tidak adil! Itachi larang Sakula-chan baca punyanya tapi… sekalang Itachi tidak ada. Hehe.. Sakula penasalan! Yuhuuuu!" Sakura berlari semangat meninggalkan rak bukunya. Ia mampir ke berbagai rak-rak dan mengecek buku-bukunya.

"Uh… semuanya tulisan! Bosan! Susah! Tidak selu!" Sakura-chan sempat kehilangan minat tapi ia melanjutkan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sekali ini saja… satu buku… mana buku bergambar? Buku bergambar? Ah!" Usahanya membuahkan hasil, ia menemukan buku komik.

"Buku bergambar! Yey! Hm… hah? Aneh? Semuanya orang dewasa! Tidak ada anak-anak ya? Kelja, bisnis, komputel, kantol, dilektul, asisten, hm… susah sekali. OH! Gambal ini sepelti yang Itachi lakukan ke Sakula-chan, bibil dengan bibil, Itachi bilang ini namanya ciuman. Hm.. adegan ini sama juga, kenapa semua laki dan pelempuan pada telanjang-telanjang? Oh! Itunya masuk ke itu pelempuan, sepelti Itachi dan Sakula-chan! Oh, sama! Sama! Dadanya dan bagian bawah pelempuannya di lemas dan di mainin. Hm… hm.. tubuh Sakula kenapa panas ya? Bagian bawah Sakula aneh, gelak-gelak, aneh. Sakura ingin dimainin sama Itachi di bawah." Sakura-chan yang polos tidak mengerti apa kata terangsang, ia menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, vagina, menyingkap rok dari baju terusannya dan menyentuh celana dalamnya. Dielus-elus bagian bawahnya, semakin Sakura-chan melihat gambar-gambar porno di komik, semakin ia bersemangat. Bahkan elusannya berubah menjadi tekanan, semakin lama semakin kasar dan dalam.

"Hikz.. Sakula-chan mau Itachi.. mau Itachi.. hik…" Sakura –chan menangis karena nafsu tidak terlampiaskan. Ia kesal dan melempar komik itu.

Begitu ia tidak melihat gambar-gambar porno lagi, nafsunya sedikit menurun. Tapi hal ini tidak membuat Sakura-chan lega. Sakura-chan kembali menangis.

"Hikzz… Itachi.. hikz.." tidak sengaja ia melihat komik yang ia lempar tadi, komik itu terbuka tapi halamannya berubah. Tidak ada adegan porno, hanya sepasang kekasih tidur bersama sehabis bercinta dan hanya ditutupi sebuah selimut. Sakura-chan penasaran dan merangkak mendekat. Adegan komik itu menceritakan obrolan singkat yang romantis, Sakura-chan penasaran saat sang wanita menyebuh sang pria 'Anata', bukan namanya. Sang pria setuju dan terlihat senang. Saat itulah otak kecil Sakura-chan berpikir.

"Anata itu apa? Merela sehabis melakukan apa yang Itachi dan Sakula-chan biasa lakukan. Mungkin itulah sebutan yang halus dibeli ke laki sehabis melakukan 'itu'. Pantas Itachi melalang Sakula-chan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan', lupanya Sakula-chan salah. Hm… jadi Sakula-chan sehalusnya panggil Itachi 'Anata'. Hm.. oke!"

"Anata.. Anata.. Anata Itachi! Hehe! Sakula suka!" Sakura-chan berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. "Oh!" berkat lompatan Sakura-chan, lantainya bergoyang dan komik itu berganti halaman lagi, kembali ke adegan porno. Sakura-chan kembali menangis oleh nafsunya yang kembali. "Huuuueee! Sakula-chan mau Itachi!"

"Sakula tidak peduli dimalahi! Sakura mau Itachi!" Sakura-chan bergerak menuju telpon.

Di tempat lain.

Uchiha Itachi, Ceo dari perusahaan yang ia tempati sekarang sedang konsentrasi dengan laptopnya. Ia menjalankan proyek yang membutuhkan penyaluran seluruh kepintaranya, ini adalah proyek besar yang sangat penting bagi perusahaannya, proyek ini akan membuat perusaannya bangkit ke level baru yang lebih tinggi karena itu Itachi mengurung diri sejak pagi di kantornya, melarang siapapun, SIAPAPUN mengintrupsinya.

"Gh!" Saat ia benar-benar konsentrasi, telpon di samping laptopnya berbunyi, mengganggunya. Kekesalan Itachi terlihat dari kepalan tangan kanannya, itu mengepal kencang. Ia memaki-maki pegawai resepsionis di kantornya, menuduh ketidak kompetenan mereka, padahal ia sudah memerintahkan mereka agar tidak boleh diganggu.

"CK!" Itachi berdecak dan mencoba kembali pada pekerjaannya. Acuh.

Tapi telpon disampingnya tidak mau kalah, benda itu terus bordering memaksa untuk dianggkat tanpa kenal lelah. Setengah jam bordering, kesabaran Itachi akhirnya mencapai batas. Ia ingin membanting telpon itu tapi kemarahannya teralih begitu melihat nama si penelpon. Disana tertulis nama Sakura-chan.

Itachi ingat betul bahwa ia sudah memperingati Sakura-chan sebelum ia kerja, sama dengan semua orang, jangan mengganggunya.

 _Rupanya my little one membangkang lagi. Aku akan benar-benar menghukumnya malam ini._

Itachi mengangkat telpon dan ia disambut dengan sebutan selain namanya.

"Anata!" sorak suara Sakura-chan yang kekanakan dan ceria.

 _Anata?_ Itachi bingung.

" _Anata!_ Anata! Anata Itachi! Yeey! Sakura-chan bisa menelpon Anata!"

 _Suara ini, kebiasaan menyebut namanya sendiri, nada ini.. betul-betul Sakura-chan. Tapi anata? Darimana itu berasal?_

"Anata Itachi, ini Sakura-chan. Halo? Halo?" Tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura-chan berhalo-halo.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Ya, ini Itachi. Ada apa little one?"

"Oh! Oh! Ini benar-benar Anata Itachi! Horee!"

 _Anata anata lagi._ Itachi benar-benar bingung.

"Little one, darimana sebutan 'anata' itu? Kenapa memanggilku begitu?"

"Eh? Tapi Itachi tidak mau dipanggil 'Nii-chan', jadi 'anata' tidak apa kan?"

 _Tentu saja aku tidak mau dipanggil 'Nii-chan', incest bukan seleraku. Semenjak orangtuaku meninggal dan hanya mempunyai otouto, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang aku istimewakan. Aku tidak mau menodainya walau hanya dalam permainan seks._

"Bukannya aku tidak mau." Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan.

 _Anata, huh? Aku cukup sering mendengarnya dari para wanita yang kujumpai, aku membencinya. Tapi jika Sakura-chan, mendengar nada ia mengatakannya padaku, niatnya… aku memang SANGAT tidak keberatan._

"Darimana 'anata' itu berasal, Sakura-chan?"

Itachi penasaran. Telpon terdiam sebentar.

Begitu Sakura-chan berbicara, ia mengatakan "Sakura-chan tidak mau kasih tau!"

Nadanya panik dan gemetar, Itachi tahu _little one_ miliknya melakukan suatu pelanggaran.

 _Tapi apa? Aah.. Yang jelas aku tidak sabar untuk menghukumnya._ Itachi menjilat bibirnya lapar.

"Sakura-chan.." Itachi melembutkan nada bicaranya. "Tolong beritahu aku, aku tidak akan marah."

"Benal?" Suara Sakura-chan was-was.

"Iya. Aku janji."

 _Tidak ada amarah tapi ada hukuman, little one!_

"Kalau begitu!" Sakura-chan menjawab senang. Ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"…begitu. Jadi Sakura-chan membantah laranganku dan mencari buku di rak-rak milikku. Kemudian mendapatkan buku bergambar berisi adegan permainan kita?" _Ralat, komik hentai milikku. Kalau tidak salah percintaan tentang pria Ceo dan sekretarisnya, komik kesukaanku dulu yang setiap chapternya berisi adegan hentai. Hardcore, fetish, BDSM dan kinky. My little one membaca buku seperti itu. Hm…_ Itachi menyeringai. _Menarik!_

"Iya itu! lalu Sakula-chan tiba-tiba melasa aneh Anata!"

"Aneh apa?"

"Bagian bawah Sakula-chan aneh. Belgelak-gelak. Sakula-chan ingin disentuh Itachi sepelti biasa, di bawah sini. hik.. Sakula-chan.. mau Itachi.. Uh.. Uh.. auuuuh…"

 _Ini semakin menarik!_ Itachi bersemangat.

Suara desahan Sakura-chan melayun merdu di telinga Itachi, menggunakan telpon sehingga terdengar jelas dan dekat. Itachi mengeraskan tangannya pada genggaman telpon, kali ini bukan karena amarah.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan terangsang karena buku itu?"

"Telang.. sang?"

"Iya, perasaan aneh itu namanya terangsang. Hal itu hal biasa jika melihat adegan-adean seperti itu."

"Ooohh….!"

"Jadi Sakura-chan, apa sekarang kamu menyentuh kewanitaanmu?"

"Hm hm! Tangan Sakula-chan tidak bisa lepas. Uhh.. uhh.. Kenapa ini, Anata? Hik!"

 _Hm.. pemandangan My little one saat masturbasi. Hal ini belum. Menarik, manarik, menarik!_

"Ouhhhhhh…. Ehhh… uhhh… mau Ita…chi. Ahhh.. ahh..! Auh! Sakit! Uuuhhhhhhhhhh…!"

 _Sial!_ Suara desahan memenuhi seluruh pembicaraan di telpon, genggaman tangan Itachi sedikit meremukantelpon itu.

"Little one… aku akan pulang sekarang. Tunggu dengan sabar… aku akan datang dengan cepat." Tanpa melonggarkan genggaman, Itachi terus menganiaya telpon di tangannya.

"Anata… uh… ana.. ta.."

"Ya, panggil aku 'Anata' mulai sekarang, _little one_. _You doing good job_."

"Mau.. Anata Itachi… sekarang! .. uuh.. uh.. SEKARANG!"

"Baik, baik, aku pulang sekarang." Itachi berdiri dari kursinya dengan sigap. "Aku tutup telponnya, aku mencintaimu, _little one_."

"Sakula.. juga.. cinta anata…"

Itachi menutup telpon kasar. Ia terburu-buru men-save pekerjaannya dan mematikan laptop. Ia memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas laptop dan menyimpan di kopernya. Ia menelpon Kisame, supir pribadinya agar mobil stand by, ia akan pulang sekarang. Ia mampir ke meja sekretaris dan memerintahkannya agar memebereskan berkas-berkas di kantornya. Itachi berjalan setengah berlari, menggunakan lift khusus untuknya danlangsung turun ke lantai dasar. Ia menuju bagasi dan melihat supirnya sudah membukakan pintu mobil limo untuknya.

"Kisame, kita ngebut dengan cepat sampai rumah. Tuangkan seluruh kemampuanmu dalam berkendara, jangan pedulikan polisi, mereka bukan tandinganmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Kisame membanggakan dirinya. "Memang, ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti ini? Rumahmu diserang, bos?"

Itachi menyeringai. "Bukan. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

Kisame bingung dengan jawaban ambigu dari bosnya, tapi ia cuek dan focus menyetir. Tangan kiri Itachi memangku dagunya di atas lemari minuman wine merangkat meja. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela.

Itachi menuangkan segelas wine dan meminumnya, ia menjilati pinggir gelas dengan seksi. Tangan kirinya yang kosong menggenggam bagian bawahnya, kejantanan yang masih terselimuti pakaian. Itachi menjilat bibirnya dan merasakan rasa wine. Manis. Seperti seseorang yang akan ia cicipi di rumahnya nanti.

Itachi tidak sabar.

Nafsu birahinya harus segera dipuaskan.

* * *

To be countinueee


End file.
